Mind and Body
by Karasu 0
Summary: After A freak accident with the Microscopic Angel Iruel, Shinji's life is changed, for the rest of his life. As she must now struggle with what has happened to 'Her' for better or worse.
1. Same Mind Diffrent Body?

I do not own Evangelion

the attack of this angel will occur 1 angel before instead of it being the 8th angel it will be the 7th angel thank you for your time and Patience

Warning: There may be spelling and grammar mistakes I am far from perfect as I suffer from Dyslexia and there most likely will be mistakes, so Please bear with me I'm still looking for a Beta reader if you are a beta reader let me know Thank you for your time.

* * *

**Same Mind Different Body**

It had been two week since the attack of the 6th angel it had been a difficult battle being the first joint effort between all three Eva's, due to the massive power outage through out Tokyo-3 that had made it the only thing difficult about the battle because they didn't know there was an angel coming at the time but it had been easy destroying the angel.

That was two week's ago at present today an important test was going to take place involving the pilots and so we join the three teens and there embarrassment well two of them where embarrassed the other one Rei Ayanami was indifferent this didn't make a difference to her.

"What you mean you want me to take my clothes off again." Asuka complained as stood behind the stall hiding her from the view of the perverted eye's of a Shinji Ikari.

"Asuka the next room is an ultra clean environment just taking a shower and cleaning behind your ears still isn't enough a change of undergarments would only damage the test further." Ritsuko replied over an inter com as she typed on a computer in another room making sure things would go smoothly for the test.

"But why do I have to do all this for some stupid auto pilot test?" Asuka continued to complain trying to make her point but failing,as the test held a high degree of importance in terms of budget and the right now while we have it.

"This test is for improvement on the Eva's by motoring your ability's to sync to the eva with out the interference of a plug suit or the a 10 connector clips this way we can gather different forms of data through your harmonics." Ritsuko said trying to explain the situation to the younger pilots they recently got enough funding to do this test now as opposed to later, things where looking up for the scientist as she typed at lighting speed on here compute with one hand.

"Asuka that's an order all you have to do is walk to the end of the room, get in your entry plugs and sit there okay simple right?"Misato said joining them in the conversation with mild amusement, she knew this was going to happen the real reason she was upset laid with the only male pilot.

"But you don't have deal with that pervert Baka Shinji he's going to stare at my beautiful female form and then I'll never be able to get married to Kaji." She said wish fully as she she thought about Kaji, but her thoughts turned towards the idiot as she glared straight at him hoping he would burst into flames.

If it wasn't for the fact that they couldn't touch with out being sent back through the wash seventeen more times she beat the crap out of him for even being in the same room as her naked, he was probably thinking something perverted right now.

_'I wonder what I should make for dinner Asuka's in a bad mood so something German based would calm her down when we get home.'_ Shinji thought as he tried to think of way to appease the devil next to him.

"I wont look I promise ." Shinji offered out meekly to the red head "You guys can go first." He said offering thinking that would subdue the raging inferno of a girl next to him.

"What you just want us to go first so you can see us naked no way buddy your going first." She screeched out practically yelling at him for even suggesting something like that he should go first Baka had nothing to worry about she wasn't interested.

"Um uh ...okay bbbut yoou better not look." He stuttered out embarrassed a deep red blush on his face as he looked away from down to the ground.

"Don't worry Shinji were going to turn off the camera's to insure your privacy." he heard a technician say he thinks her name was Maya he wasn't sure he hadn't actually talked to the bridge crew much.

"Um okay" and with that Shinji headed out of the little box down the hall of the white corridor, he felt like a deer caught in the head lights he could feel eye's on himself as he hide his hands over his embarrassment.

It was the longest 20 second walk of his life as he got into the entry plug with a since of relief washed over him as he sighed safely hidden away from the other two pilots.

_'Man that was embarrassing I guess I can understand Asuka and why she's so angry about it, girls are so much more complicated they have other things they need to hide I guess I'm glad that I'm a boy and not a girl.'_ Shinji though to himself a bit of pride in him self as he thought about it a light smile on his face as he sat in the entry plug.

The test had been going on for a little over half an hour or so now as they did some standard test's such as move this how do you feel does your head hurt the time they spent in the dummy body's was all but uneventful.

There had been some complaints about the protein wall deteriorating but that was it, then as though fate enjoyed derailing what should be an important but boring test the deterioration had spread and the crew in the Pribnow Box where in a panic.

The pilots didn't know what was going on until someone shouted out that the deterioration was here it was a minute of pure quit until Shinji felt strange light headed therer was a blare of alarms.

"Thats Impossible the Shinji's sync ratio is is over 200% and climbing what the Rei's and Asuka's are climbing 80%." Maya shouted out as Ritsuko dashed to the computer as Shinji screamed as if in pain.

"No way Shinji's sync ratio is 378% and the others are climbing as well launch the entry plugs of Asuka and Rei its to late for Shinji fire the lasers at the deterioration on the protein wall. " Ritsuko commanded an Shinji's sync hit 400% his cries of pain gone as he became silent, Rei and Asuka's sync hit close to a hundred it was in the 90's before they got luanched out of the test chamber Misato rounded on Ritsuko.

"What do you mean its to late for Shinji What happened?" Misato asked grabbing her friend by the collar as the lasers hit the corrosion spots destroying so of the deterioration.

"His sync went beyond the normal parameters to maintain"THE LASERS THERE BEING DEFLECTED OFF IT'S A.T. FIELD IT'S AN ANGEL!!!" Someone shouted interrupting Ritsuko's explanation who looked on in shook as the lasers bounced off of what looked like a thousand tiny A.T. fields.

"We have to evacuate now." Ritsuko shouted as people started evacuating the control box Misato close behind Ritsuko determined to find out what happened to Shinji.

* * *

It was later that the situation was explaind as to both the commander and Misato as well as the bridge crew at the moment the angel was being killed by an increase in ozone which was working right now.

" By reaching a sync ratio of 400% Shinji lost sight of his ego borders as they collapsed becoming LCL, right now he's floating inside the plug via quantum form so long as the plug isnt ejected and the LCL remains in the plug we can most likely salvage him back."Ritsuko informed but there where still questions about what had happened.

"So you can save him has something like this happened one before?" Misato inquired as she lend against a wall her arms folded.

"This has happened once before and they failed to retrieve the person last time but we have better odds because of the dummy body." Ritsuko explained getting nodes all around the bridge But Misato had a question.

"And what about the Angel how will that effect Shinji?" This was the only question that concerned her at current.

"The plug should be safe from the Angel but if it was to try and get to the plug Shinji will disappear for good at the moment the angle doesn't seem interested in the plug or Shinji its looking for something else at current." Ritsuko explained as giving her thoughts on the subject there was an alarm as they where informed they where being hacked.

"What the optical pattern of the angel is changing no way those are circuit boards IMPOSSIBLE ITS BECOMING AN ORGANIC COMPUTER ITS HACKING THE MAGI!!" Hyuga shouted out as he typed as fast as he could as well as the other techs in charge of the massive super computers.

"Its taken MELCHIOR." Maya shouted out typing as fast as she could throwing what ever she had at it.

"Oh no its activated the self destruct mode for the base, its been canceled by Casper and Balthazar self destruct has been overruled, no damn it takeing Balthasar." Shigeru shouted out in a panic the angel was hacking faster then they could think or type at this point.

" Change the logic mode Change synchronization code to every fifteen seconds." She ordered as they did so the angel stopped dead in its tracks but not totoally all they did was by two hours and for those two hours they decided that in order to destroy the angel they would lead it down an evolutionary path to death.

They had pulled the massive computer that was Casper out of the ground in order to reprogram it the time involved in the reprogramming process seemed to dwindle down to nothing as they where soon informed that Casper was being hacked and fast Ritsuko was typing as fast as she could entering the last 47 codes before the angel took over.

"Independent self destruct will occur in 10 seconds." An electronic voice said as it began to count down from 10.

"RITSUKO HURRY." Misato shouted as the woman typed as fast she could entering the last few codes.

"Dont worry I have one whole second to spare." the scientist said as the count down reached. "3...2...1... ZERO." Time seemed to stop as everything in headquarters seemed to freeze only to be woken from its silence by a computer announcing "Self destruct canceled" As the tension lifted.

The end result was the last magi Casper less then three milliseconds from being taken over and initiating the self destruct for headquarters that was one problem finished and done with the next one was going to be much harder Shinji Ikari the third child was stuck inside his test dummy as only a soul.

Later that night the plugs where retrieved from the lake inside the Geo-front Rei asking the first question surprising Asuka.

"Is Ikari-kun okay?" She asked in a monotone voice that sounded worried the information of what had happened to Shinji hit the two hard Asuka was jelouse that he had hit a 400% Ratio at first until she found out what happens when you reach a ratio that high and the angel that was responsible for it.

Asuka decided she wasn't jealous of about a sync ratio that high and that they had launched the entry plug's when they did or they could have ended up the same way.

* * *

(one week later)

The plug contained Shinji Ikari had been moved from the dummy body it was currently hanging over head in a test chamber as they went through the final process that would rebuild the boys body back up piece by piece.

Everyone was nervous the bridge crew was present as well as the commander and vice commander Misato had been here the moment they said they where ready the only ones not present were the first and second children Rei and Asuka the had been in school when the announcement had come in they would be told of the success and failure after the fact.

"Okay Where beginning the process in three two one." Ritsuko said as the power in the room dimmed as the lights and entry plug glowed slightly the computers telling them everything that was happening at the moment.

"All systems are reading normal EGO barrier is forming."Maya said as she typed on the computer as machines in the room gave out indications.

"We have thought wave patterns coming online confirming they match the third child's." Aoba said typing on his computer. "The harmonics match as well."

"Were getting a heartbeat physical body is forming fast life signs are reading normal no abnormality's detected and huh that's strange" Hyuga said as he stopped and typed looking at the machine and the strange pattern.

"What is it is something the matter is Shinji alright?" Misato asked as she looked over Hyuga who scratched his head.

"Yes everything's fine from what I can tell but there are some unusual reading's it's probably interference of some sort." he said shacking it off looking at the computer in front of him tying to figure it out he'd seen it somewhere before but where.

All of a sudden green lights appeared on the computers indicating the process was finished and the pilot was unconscious inside the plug Misato was already out there as the LCL was drained, it was at this moment that Hyuga remembered where he had seen these types of patterns.

"Uh Oh" Hyuga said as he typed up a chart to compare but got the same results he slapped his hand onto his face this was going to be awkward, as he did this he got the attention of the other two techs that he worked with, they walked over two see the problem Aoba stepped back from reading the chart Maya put a hand over her mouth.

"Yyou checked these right?" Maya asked in disbelief only to get a nod from her fellow bridge bunny all of a sudden there was a loud scream coming from the room with the entry plug.

(Inside the room)

Misato was already there when the LCL came poring out of the plug when she ushered the men away to see inside to confirm Shinji was alive her eye's widened there sitting curled up in a ball was it was Shinji she recognized that face but things where different now about him.

"I NEED A STRETCHER AND A TOWEL NOW I WANT SHINJI TAKEN TO THE MEDICAL WING ASAP." She yelled out looking at the sleeping form inside the entry plug that seemed to stir from its sleep into conciseness.

Shinji opened his eye's to a blurry world that slowly became clear he could see Misato yelling something as he turned his head towards a worried Misato he felt light headed and thinner for some reason.

"Mmiisato." he said but his voice cracked but it sounded quieter and kinda squeaky this caught Shinji's attention, that wasn't his voice as he tried to get up only for Misato to look panicked as he tried to sit up in the plug but instead he fell forward and would have hurt himself if Misato hadn't caught him.

"Um It's okay Shinji just calm down how do you feel are you alright?" She asked concerned she was trying to get over the shook her self, but this was her Shinji the form in front of her recognized her and tried to reach her now she was only concerned for when Shinji himself noticed his new appearance.

Shinji was staring straight down at the ground when he saw a face in a puddle of LCL he recognized it as his face but not off the bat it was more oval and feminine and his brownish black hair was longer and kinda messy, the more he looked the more he noticed, he felt something about his chest was rubbing against Misato's arm as he held onto her.

He looked to his lower body and found he wasn't a boy anymore as he or more accurately She let out a high pitched scream that died down a she past out in Misato's arm's from the stress, as the medical crew arrived to take care of things Misato fallowing Straight behind.

"Get me Ritsuko right now everything about this indecent is top secret."She yelled out to crew member's who nodded their head's as someone ran to find the scientist as Misato looked at the girl in her arms a towel wrapped around her to hide her features so only the face was visible it.

The face looked upset as she slept in Misato's arms it pained her to see Shinji like this but he was alright it seemed for the most part but she was feeling the weight of the world at this moment. "I need a beer."

* * *

Authors note: This another Idea that had poped into my head a while back but could never think of a way I could do it with out running out of time but here I was sitting watching The eva series and it just hit me the 8th angel the microscopic one lets say instead of physically attacking the dummy bodys they cause them to over sync with the pilots only the progretion would be faster with Shinji causing him to hit that 400% faster

I know a lot of you are thinking Omg no he didn't well yes I did I don't think Shinji gets turned into a girl excluding crossovers and I figured it would be funny Shinji adjusting to life as a girl.

and I think this would be an intresting story thought I dont think I've seen a female Shinji fic before and I may have to bump this one up a rating due to the um things I may have to describe I now have a blush on my face as I write this.

But it will be an intresting thought thats for sure.

if you have any questions post them as a Review and I'll answer them for you.

_**Read AND Review **_

_**I DONT KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WRONG UNLESS YOU TELL ME**_

Also I know there are probaly spelling and grammer problems so please bear with me on that.

If you want to help with that you can volunteer to be my beta reader.

leave a review if you want to.

Thank you


	2. Comfort and Shopping Go Hand and Hand

I don't Own Evangelion it belongs to it's respective owner and your insane for thinking I do own it

* * *

**Comfort and Shopping Go Hand and Hand.**

* * *

Shinji woke up a couple of hours later to see Misato standing over him, worry written all over her face. Why was she worried? Then it hit him, or more accurately her; as Shinji sat up right in bed. It had to have been a dream he thought as he lifted up the covers only to find his face was turning bright red.

"MISATO!" Shinji cried out, his voice now a higher pitch then it used to be; now it was an octave or so higher.

"What happened, this can't be real? It can't!" Shinji said, shaking his head back and forth in his hands on the side of his new face as he shook his head. He was stopped from the movement as Misato had grabbed his shoulders.

"Shinji calm down, it's okay. Their running a number of tests right now we're going to figure this out but you need to calm down." Misato instructed as Shinji looked in to the woman's eyes. Shinji nodded his head, tears streaming down her face. Misato sat down on the bed as she pulled the teen into a hug.

Shinji cried, returning the hug. They stayed like that for awhile until the arrival of Ritsuko, who hadn't seen Shinji until this moment and she was for, lack of a better word, stunned looking at the boy now turned girl. It was a scientific wonder, all its own.

Shinji turned towards the doctor, "Ritsuko-san can you help me?" tears still brimming in her eye's as the doctor just stared at the girl with indifference.

"We're going to be running some more tests, take some blood. We're also going to do a physical and see what kind of shape you're in." She stated bluntly, not really saying, "Yes, we will" there was no promise only, "we will see".

"Do you know what caused this?" Misato asked, getting up from the bed and walking towards the doctor.

"No, we haven't confirmed anything yet or how this happened, but we're still looking into it." Ritsuko said, averting her eye's from Misato, as she looked at her clipboard. She walked past Misato to the foot of the bed, as she began to look Shinji over. The teen tried to cover up what she could with the sheets.

"Put on a hospital gown and we'll start running some basic tests as well as a cat scan." It was more of an order than anything else, from the bottle blonde, doctor. She stood there waiting impatiently for Shinji to change, only Misato caught on as to what the teenager was trying to say with pleading eyes. Understanding the unspoken words, Misato quickly spoke up.

"Ritsuko lets leave Shinji so he can change. It's kinda embarrassing with you just standing over him like that; you're making him nervous." The doctor looked over to the operations director with a raised brow and gave a shrug.

"Very well, we will be right out side if you need us." The doctor said as she followed Misato out the door so Shinji could change into something more presentable while they where out in the hall.

"What is your problem? You could try showing a little more emotion about this. How do you think he feels?" Misato asked, as she rounded her old collage friend.

"I am only doing my job; the top priority is to see if Shinji will be physically capable of piloting the Eva with this new development." It was harsh what she was saying, but true. She didn't care weather Shinji was boy or girl, it was the Angels that mattered, and the pilot's capability to use an Eva to defeat them.

"Let me guess; there is nothing you can do to help Shinji-kun is there?" Misato asked, getting straight to the point. She didn't want to give the distraught teen any false hope as it is.

"Odds are, from the tests we have run; he will have to get use to his new gender. It will be your job to help with that transition as best as you can." She wasn't going to waste time with this, she had work to do. Misato was about to reply back when the door opened up.

"Um, I'm ready doctor Akagi." Shinji said, at the entrance of the room, wearing a hospital gown.

Ritsuko nodded as both women faced the young teen. "Good, follow me and we will run some tests." Spoke Ritsuko, as she walked down the hallway, Shinji following close behind.

Misato watched them go with an audible sigh. She wasn't going to enjoy telling Shinji that this may be a permanent condition or Asuka for that matter. She was sure Rei wouldn't mind, 'but the look on the girl's face, now that was something worth seeing.' a thought which she used to amuse herself, rather than deal with the topic at hand.

Meanwhile, as Shinji was getting a cat scan, Ritsuko was quietly thinking to herself in the other room. She was beginning to let her emotions get the better of her, but she couldn't help it. Shinji looked like a much younger version of Yui Ikari. A woman she had met only once but saw enough of everyday thanks to Rei; it was hard to ignore the uncanny resemblance.

She had to restrain herself and remind herself, that it was just Shinji. A ping on the computer in front of her informed her that the scan was done. It was conclusive, from the full body scan; Shinji Ikari was both a female outside as well as inside. She pushed a button on the intercom.

"Shinji the test is done. A nurse will escort you back to your room." Reminding herself that she was to report to the Commander the moment she was done with the test, she sighed and gathered all the information thus far, before heading towards the Commander's office.

Shinji followed the nurse back to his room as he thought to himself.

_'What do I do now? What if they can't fix this? Can I cope with something like this? Well I guess I'm doing fine now. I wonder how Asuka will react to this or Ayanami for that matter? What do I do?'_ It was clear that he was depressed about the situation, and to make matters worse, he had to use the bathroom.

Something he was kind of terrified to do, since he had no idea about the female anatomy, or even how to use it.

_'I may have to ask Misato.' _Shinji thought as he walked towards his room. Misato was standing outside the door, a somber look on her face. "Shinji we needed to talk." she said as she stood in front of Shinji, this wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

A red faced Shinji tried to explain his need for a bathroom, as Misato looked at Shinji, a mild blush on her face as she started to laugh as she helped the poor girl.

"Excuse me Miss Misato but I was told to tell you the commander thinks with the third child's condition is fine, he I mean um she is in perfect health and can be taken home as ordered by the commander who told me to give this letter to you." The doctor said as he larked over to Misato who was standing in front of the bathroom door in the hospital room.

"I see thank you." Misato said taking the letter and reading it there where instructions to help the third adjust to life under his new gender she was allowed three days off to help him adjust as well as a private note to Shinji the massage read.

'Sorry and hang in there' the commander obviously lacked the fine tuned ability's to comfort someone but it was the most effort she had seen the man put forth since his son's arrival, there was a set of cloths for the boy to wear, a pair of jeans and a large shirt included Shinji came out of the bathroom his face white as a ghost that was easily the most disturbing thing he had done in his life and to think he had to do that every time he had to use the bathroom.

"Shinji your being realized now your imperfect health for you're um...condition." Misato said as she looked at the girl in front of her as she threw some actual cloths for her to wear.

"We're going to go and do some shopping if you're going to be living like this so we're going to get you some new cloths." Misato stated as Shinji changed quietly.

"Okay I'm ready." Shinji said quietly as they signed out to leave it was a long and quit drive through the city as Shinji continued to think to himself.

_'Perhaps this is god's punishment for killing the angels.' _Shinji thought thinking to her watching the building pass on by she sighed when she felt someone grab her hand.

"It's okay Shinji I'll help you through this and I'm sure Asuka will try her best as we'll." Misato said giving Shinji's slender hand a squeeze of reassurance as her eyes met that of his guardians one thought popped into his head and he vocalized it.

"Misato, shouldn't you watch the road?" The statement wasn't meant to be mean but serious as Misato turned her eyes back on the road she had to swerve around to avoid an oncoming car. After a few minutes of silence, Shinji spoke up again. "Thank you Misato."

The woman smiled as she pulled the car over next to a clothing store it was simple enough get some cloths that fit, Shinji wasn't expecting the first stop as he stared at this portion of the store.

"There are a lot of them and they're lacy." Shinji said looking at the undergarments a deep blush on her face.

"Do I really have to?"Shinji asked feeling like an animal caught in a set of head lights Misato was going to yell of course you do and go on a spew about being a woman, but decided against it this was still very new to him by at least 24 hours worth of time had passed since he had come back from being a pile of goo.

"Don't pay those no mind you don't need to worry about it well start with something simple Shinji-kun." Misato said she was determined to at least help him feel comfortable with this calling her kun instead of chan to help the transition help him maintain as much of the way things used to be keep his name the same provide as much normalcy as she could.

"First well get your measurements and then well go from there." Misato said with a smile and wink as she pulled the teen in to the ocean of panties and bra's a deep and most likely permanent blush all over his face ear to ear red tomato's show jealousy over that kinda of red.

Inside a both a woman with a tape measure measured the topless teen Misato on the other side an ear to the booth listening closely due to the circumstances she should be more helpful by comforting, Shinji but Misato had this thing about curiosity and if she was a cat it wouldn't matter how many lives she had she'd be dead by now.

"Let's see her Ikari-san you bust size is 73 C cup." the woman said as she stepped out of the booth leaving the two alone to their devices Shinji poked her head out looking at Misato a deep blush on his face. (Tomato jealousy.)

"Misato could you get me an um......" He couldn't finish as much as he wanted to his heart was beating to fast as Misato pulled out multiple bra's from behind her back a smile on her face

"Here you go Shinji-Kun." she said they where the right size Shinji diverted his head down as he took the bra's in hand Misato waited less then 8seconds before there was a certain question she knew would be coming.

"How do I--uh...Misato could you ...... help me please?" Misato was having trouble holding back the giggles she felt like a big sister taking her little sister on her first shopping trip to a mall or confiding thoughts and wisdom this time for a bra next something different.

"Yes I'll help you." she said as she stepped behind the curtain the teen turning her head in embarrassment something he was growing increasingly used to as Misato took a bra and demonstrated how to use one.

"First you have to place the straps over your shoulder, then you lean forward a bit like so, put the cup on your breast hold it then connect the straps then hook it and fastened it."_(Not sure how accurate that is I only watched my girl friend do it once.)_ Misato said finishing up her instruction as Shinji did so with Misato's help the girl turned to the woman with her very first bra Misato stepped back and clapped.

"Congratulations Shinji-kun now let's get you some other cloths as well and pick a pair of undergarments you like." She said as the teen nodded her head as she put the large shirt back on and fallowed the woman as they bought some cloths and to Shinji's distress a blue sun dress.

"I don't think I need something like that Misato." Shinji tried in vain to convince the woman that he didn't need it but since becoming a 'her' does it really matter.

"Oh you never know its so cute come on let's get you home where done shopping for now." Misato said as Shinji found this familiar Misato's hands where empty while in his dainty hands he held all the bags, something that had occurred the last time he had gone shopping.

_'I'm still a pack mule._' she thought as she lugged her way to the doors trying his best not to drop the couple of bags of cloths he had.

* * *

They returned home and it was quit but it was also a school day so Asuka wouldn't be home for a couple more hours, upon walking into the living room he found that this was the same place he lived in scattered about where trash dirty dishes and Shinji found the next question easy.

"How long was I gone a month?" Shinji asked this much mess it was a silly thought to think anything else, only truly sloppy people could make such a mess in such a little time.

"Actually it's been a little less than a week."Misato said as she went to her room Shinji doing the same dropping the bag full of cloths and undergarments on the bed, as he didn't have time to put those on or mess with them. The house was a mess and his need to clean the house was strong.

So rolling up the sleeves of the shirt she wore she then went and took out the cleaning supplies in the closet a smile on his face, as he began to clean the house taking care of the garbage while in the process of making dinner a since a of normal crossing over his mind as he forgot his current worry's as he worked.

Asuka was returning home she was tired the day at school was long and boring that ended with her napping most of the day away, but how could she not the teacher was just so boring and she already had a collage degree and to make matters worse Misato had called the school and told them that she needed a couple sets of the girls school uniform.

She wasn't told how or why just to bring it home. Was someone else living with us? Was another pilot to replace that baka? They were supposed to run the test that would bring him back yesterday. Misato hadn't come home that night, so Asuka thought.

"Did something happen to the idiot is he really gone." she said out loud to herself as she walked it wasn't an appealing thought she may have disliked Shinji but she didn't hate the boy he just got so annoying always apologizing and he was such a wimpy his selection as pilot was a mistake in her opinion.

He didn't have the proper training to fight but it burned her how he was supposed to be a prodigy she walked up to the apartment door moment of truth was he alive or dead, She walked into the apartment and found it clean spotless in fact the smell of lemon's filled the air.

'Yep he's alive.' Asuka thought as she sniffed the air to smell actual food cooking something she was glad for it seemed the idiot was put on this earth to be a house wife.

"I'm home." She yelled out as Misato met Asuka at the door before she could walk further into the apartment her face serious.

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked as Misato looked down at the girl making her nervous under the gaze.

"We need to talk go to the kitchen and before you ask your not in trouble." Misato said as Asuka nodded her head and walked into the kitchen to see a female figure cutting something on a cutting board and putting it into some stew the girl turned around to face Asuka who just stared at the girl.

She had shoulder length brownish black hair she seemed slightly taller than Asuka and she seemed fidgety under the girls gaze she looked vaguely similar to the first child but her face was more defined, her arms where long and slender as well as her legs she was wearing jeans a shirt several sizes too big for her and Shinji's signature green apron.

After a moment of staring, Misato walked into the room facing both the teens.

"Both of you sit at the table now this is going to be a long discussion." Misato said the girl took a seat at the table and Asuka did the same sitting next to her shooting glances every few seconds.

"Asuka something happened to Shinji and well I don't know how to actually say it its rather complicated, so I delegate the process of telling you to Shinji herself." Misato said with a serious face, she had planned this out Shinji would gain confidence and Asuka would help Shinji adjust to this problem or.

"WHAT?" Shinji shouted as she rounded on Misato. "You're supposed to tell her. How am I supposed to explain to her I'm me or that uh...?" The girl next to Asuka cried out as she then shrunk back into her chair.

"I'm so sorry Misato I um...sorry." The girl said as she looked down apologizing Asuka saw something about the girl an image of Shinji and realized something.

"Oh my...that's who you--your...this is... MISATO WHAT HAPPENED!?"Asuka sputtered out in confusion not sure where to start. It dawned on Asuka the way the girl apologized it was just like no exactly like the Idiots.

"An accident with the process in putting him back together occurred, where not sure what the cause was the exactly the angel the dummy body or some tech that didn't pay attention where not sure, but Shinji has been moved from one side of the fence to our side." Misato said and Asuka was silent and Misato was afraid of this she had figured out how to help Asuka recognize it was Shinji, but she wasn't sure about how to keep her from becoming.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA" Asuka busted out laughing so hard she fell to the ground rolling on the ground, Misato hadn't seen this coming she was expecting something worse, but this was better sort of if she found this funny it might help.

"HAHAHA... It's so befitting now you **are** the perfect house wife." Asuka stated through her laughter Shinji just lowered her head in depression as Asuka laughed.

"Okay Asuka that's enough I want you to help Shinji adjust to his new condition can you do that?" Misato asked as Asuka stopped laughing and began to actually thinking about it she looked at Shinji at the table.

This was Shinji in all aspects of his mind and personality but body wise he's different, honestly she thought it was a joke it had to be but the way the girl sat there those minor annoying habits that the pervert did.

She was imitating them perfectly to well for this to be a joke. Asuka didn't spend a week sync training with Shinji not to know at least somethings about him. The girl was avoiding eye contact, fidgeting with her fingers.

Apologizing for what happened even though its not her fault that this was happening, she even scratched her elbow the way Shinji did when he was really nervous about something.

"I'm sorry Asuka." Shinji said as looking down and away from the girl and Misato.

"Your actually serious is it permanent?" Asuka asked walking up to Shinji looking the girl up and down top to bottom.

"From what Ritsuko told me it's most likely permanent." Misato said Shinji's response was about what she expected but she wasn't expecting what the girl did she expected her fallen face but.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Shinji said as she got up heading to her room the thought actually sinking in.

"But Shinji aren't you hungry you should eat."Misato tried the girl hadn't eaten anything all day but Shinji just shook her head.

"I'm not Hungary I just want to be alone." Shinji said as she walked out of the room, the dawning previous thought she was what she was now, and it was a heavy blow to Shinji she left running away to hide in her room. The mantra 'I mustn't run away.' all but dead right now.

Asuka watched as Shinji left the look on her face was that of pure pain and depression, it actually set in now Asuka understood a bit Shinji was a boy now a girl Shinji was the type to just move with it and accept the problem but this may have been the final blow in the life of Shinji Ikari.

Dinner between the two other girls was quit as they ate and Asuka wasn't sure what to say or do, Misato was the first to put down her plate after ten minutes of eating. She get up heading to Shinji's room, Asuka watched but didn't care why should she, she was going to be babysitting Miss Ikari while she worked out her problems they were not her problems they where Shinji's.

Misato arrived at the door to hear crying on the other side but unlike earlier when he cried it was just a why me, now the crying was that of hopelessness, she brought her hand up to knock but stopped herself.

What was she supposed to do tell her it was going to be alright they'd find a solution to the problem, fill her with false hope only to watch her fall into a deeper depression later?

Misato wasn't sure what she should do it was frustrating knowing you where powerless to do something a feeling she felt every time she sent the children out in the eva's to fight something she should be doing not a bunch of kids forced to grow up the way had been.

"Why I don't want to be here anymore, I hate it here, I hate him it's his fault, and I'm always alone." Shinji chocked out through sobs Misato slid the door open walked into the room sliding it shut without regards to privacy as Shinji got up from her crying.

"Misato I...I...I'm so sorry I just." She never finished as the woman hugged the crying girl into tight embrace, bringing her head to rest in on her chest rubbing the girls head.

"It's okay Shinji-kun I'm right here you are not alone, I'm right here and its okay to cry as much as you want it's okay to be scared right now." Misato said to the girl as she sobbed into the woman's shirt losing what self control she had tried to gain.

"Missaatoo...."she cried the tears streaming down her face Misato rubbing the girls back soothing her as best she could rocking her back and forth after a while the girls tears stopped coming but she still continued to cling to Misato like a life line as she sleep claimed her.

Misato didn't leave the room all night as she fell asleep as well, holding the girl in her arms her back against the wall as she sat sleeping with her.

(To be continued)

* * *

Authors note: I know some of you are going to say I keep switching between He and she but that was something I did on purpose confusing maybe but it gives a serious sense of things when I say he you think of a boy when I say her you think of a girl but there is a point where I refer to as Shinji as she or her throughout the rest of the story give you a cookie if you find that point it's so small you won't even notice it.

Second this chapter was geared towards being sad and Shinji excepting this new change of life for him and Misato helping the boy she's like an older sister or mother to be very accurate to those thoughts but like Shinji she has trouble getting close to people as well only not to the degree Shinji has.

Asuka I do not bash on purpose it's just her character that does that she will warm up as the story progresses but at this point in her life she is quit anger and confused with life and on a ME spree.

Gendo is not the bastard king everyone makes him out to be, once again he is a man obsessed with his wife having her back was something that consumed him to the point that he pulled off quit the plan, but he fears Shinji and getting close to his son afraid of hurting the boy and himself showing the hedgehogs dilemma.

Something he even stated at some point in the series personally if Yui hadn't been absorbed by the EVA he would have turned out just like his Shinji Ikari rising project counterpart which I find highly amusing to no end those are my thoughts and you can't change them.

And to answer a question or two yes this is permanent Shinji is a girl in the story no swapping between genders ones enough and two this story is not planned out like my others this one's more like spur of creativity.

That I couldn't get out of my head until after I wrote it down I will most likely not be taking suggestions It's my story and I will write as I see fit you can throw out thoughts on what you think will happen but I won't tell.

A very Special thanks to my new Beta Reader Shougai no Tomo for prof reading it for me and helping with the mistakes I make I will now be walking away as she will be excepting any and all complaints from my reader while I run away and hide I'm stealing the cheesecake as well thank you.

But seriously Thank you Very much Shougai no Tomo I greatly appreciate the help.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	3. Seeing Isnt Always Beliveing Unless

I do not own Evangelion or anything related to it it belongs to its respective owner. If I did however I still wouldn't change it its to good to change. Plus that's why I write Fan fiction to change it.

* * *

New Day Same Life

Shinji stirred in her sleep to find she was leaning up against Misato who had her back against the wall holding Shinji. It was a comfortable position Shinji felt very warm in the embrace that Misato still held the girl in. Shinji had never felt so much warmth and acceptance before in his life. she was so happy right now that Misato was here for her in this time of need.

Shinji wanted to pay her back the best way she knew how. She carefully broke free of the embrace and laid the woman down against the rest of the bed. It was bad for the back to sleep against the wall like that. Shinji then quietly sneaked her way through the house making her way to the kitchen. Misato had once said that she enjoyed a traditional Japanese breakfast well her version of it any ways.

Shinji set out by making some steamed rice and miso soup. Rice in the steamer miso soup boiling it took her less then 20 minutes to cook it all. Shinji then dug into Misato's private stash of different alcohols she kept in a cupboard looking for a bottle that smelled strong and made her nose burn from the smell until she found it the label read Sake.

"Ew that is strong." Shinji said rubbing her nose from the burning sensation. She then poured some of it into a large cup, putting the cup in the microwave she heated the sake up. From what Misato said it tasted better warm and the woman liked it that way. Shinji then started making some other items such as some baked fish and a little toast. She was opening a can of sardines for pen pen. When she heard the bathroom door shut and the shower started running.

Asuka was up now Misato wouldn't be up for another ten minutes to an hour. But she wasn't drinking last night. So she would be up soon and the meal was almost finished. Shinji liked what she did. Shinji always took pride in her ability to cook and enjoyed it a lot. Being able to create something with ones own hands from nothing was a special thing, epically to Shinji before and most certainly after the accident.

Shinji began to stir some egg's for Asuka in a bowl intent on making an omelet for the girl. So she wouldn't be angry later about all the Japaneses food. Shinji knew she would complain and didn't want a confrontation with the girl. while stirring the bowl of egg's she heard a loud thump fallowed by an 'OW' Shinji went to see what happened. Curiosity peaked and mildly worried if someone was hurt.

Misato woke up when she heard the bathroom door slam shut, and was about to go back to bed when she realized something missing. The warm body she had held most of the night was gone. Shinji wasn't there with her. Misato almost panicked thinking worst case scenario's, that the depression was to much for the young teen. Leaping out of bed she bolted to the door opening it quickly. As she made to move through the apartment her foot to got caught on the blanket as she then went tumbling down to the floor.

"OW." was the moan of pain from her lips as she struggled to get up only to stop moving when she heard. "Misato are you okay." Shinji said coming to investigate the noise she had heard while still stiring something in a mixing bowl.

"Yeah of course I just tripped is all no big deal." she said shaking it off like nothing happened relief washing over her seeing Shinji hadn't done anything to harm her self.

"Um okay I made you breakfast its just about done. I'm waiting for the Miso and then it'll be done." Shinji said as she continued to stir the egg's. Concern still showing in her eye's about her guardian's and fall.

"Oh that sounds wonder full thank you Shinji-kun I'll join you in a minute." Misato said with a smile on her face still laying on the ground. foot caught in the covers as she tried her hardest to maintain any dignity she had at the moment.

"Um okay I'm going to finish breakfast then." Shinji said walking back to the kitchen to finish the morning meal for every one herself included, Misato sat on the ground thinking about her ward. Shinji seemed to be fine so long as he stuck to things that where the same in terms of things that come natural. Such as cooking and cleaning but when he has to face whats happening he might be a bit more upset about it. He may regress back into an even stronger depression.

Misato thought thinking about the teens copping mechanism for what was happening. It was a good choice take time and accept the problem slowly yet steadily, but how long would that work things might become harder when the angels attack again_._

_'Shinji's mind is fragile right now more so then he was before. Now its even worse of I guess that's where I come in and help the child as best I can but will it be enough' _Misato thought as she stood up undoing the blanket from her foot and ankle.

_'I've got two days to help Shinji with this something that should take years to except I'm really going to have to have Asuka help perhaps his friend's could assist as well although they could make things worse based on how they act. I'll see how Shinji feels and if he will consider going to school and when.'_ Misato's train of thought was stopped when Asuka came out of the bathroom as she walked towards her room Misato stopped her.

"Asuka I'm going to drive you to school today we need to talk and I need you to do me a favor."Misato started as Asuka rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"It's about the idiot isn't it." Asuka in an annoyed huff she began to try and walk past Misato who stepped into the girls path.

"Yes it is about Shinji. Today Shinji's going to stay home from school to help adjust some more. While help I want you to invite Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida to the house today. You don't have to tell them anything about whats wrong. I think they could help Shinji adjust if there are familier face's around." Misato said Asuka rolled her eyes it sounded like a bad idea to her but what ever.

_'The idiot duo would probably do something perverted with the Baka the way he is now.' _Asuka thought as she stepped into her room. "Fine but I'm going to bring Hikari as well to help keep an eye on them." Asuka said as she closed the door and began to change getting ready for school.

Misato made a quick trip to the bathroom taking care of the morning rituals she performed daily. After she was done she made her way to the kitchen to see the table full with a lot of good food. As well as two cups a little saucer shaped one and and a larger one. Misato picked up the larger one and smelled the warm liquid it was that smell the bitter aroma the burned her nostrils. She looked at the table with all the food. Shinji had kept herself busy cooking there where egg's made on a plate for Asuka. There was toast on another plate across from that. On the kitchen counter she saw a couple of bento boxes stuffed with different kinds of food's. From what Misato had gathered Shinji didn't normally have this amount of food made.

This early in the morning normally it was a small amount for everyone. Misato included but she could see the effort Shinji put into making a breakfast that the opps director would enjoy. Misato was touched by it but it was also a sign, that Shinji was purposely keeping busy, to distract the teen's own thoughts away from the problems at hand.

Misato heard the vacuum cleaner turn on in the other room the living room to be more precise. Misato went to investigate she knew the moment she walked in she would see Shinji vacuuming an already clean floor. And sure enough there the wayward teen was vacuuming away. Misato reached down to the outlet and unplugged the vacuum.

"Shinji why don't you come and join me for breakfast. you worked so hard you should enjoy some of it." Misato said looking at the third child that looked at her for a moment then nodding her head. "Okay Misato." she fallowed Misato to the kitchen.

" I hope you like it." Shinji said as she set the vacuum cleaner down. Walking to the kitchen to find Asuka had already began eating her egg's along with the toast Shinji had made for her self.

"Oh I'll go and make some more." Shinji said walking back into the kitchen to prepare the toast Misato furrowed her brows.

_'This cant be healthy for Shinji he needs to relax I think that's what we'll do today watch some T. Answer any question's he might have.' _Misato decided making notes to her self on what she was going to do after breakfast. Misato did what she said she would and drove Asuka to school as quickly as she could. While explaining to the girl today's plan.

"You can tell the others what happened, but I'm uncertain if they will believe you so I just want you to invite them to the apartment today." Misato said in a relaxed tone drving down the street at break neck speed. Asuka holding on to the door ready to get out the moment the car stopped. She nodded her head not acknowledging the words but agreeing to what was said. Asuka already knew what was going on. Misato drove into the school parking lot slamming on the breaks. Turing the steering wheel causing the car to skid across the ground to a complete stop in a parking space between two other cars. Perfectly centered was her driving insane yes but was she good at it AH Hell Yeah.

Asuka got out of the car on wobbly feet. "Asuka do you need me to come and pick you and the others up?" Misato asked as the red headed teen jumped to her feet giving A "No that's okay we'll walk."

Asuka walked into class the stooges where talking quietly to them selves. Kensuke complaining that he didn't get his camera in time to record Misato. The moment Toji saw Asuka he walked towards the girl.

"Hey Red where's Shinji? Is he okay? Or is there still something happening with him?" Toji Asked confronting Asuka the moment Misato came into the parking lot in her car he was thinking. _'Alright It's Misato.' _his hormones taking control of the brain but another thought popped into his head. When he saw Asuka get out of the car.

'Wait where's Shinji he's still not here is he still at the Nerv hospital?' he thought concern for his friend the students hadn't been told anything. All Asuka could say was he was in the hospital in a coma or something to that effect for about a about a week now. Toji would ask her if anything had changed with his bud. But today when he saw Asuka get out of Misato's car. He thought Shinji would get out as well thinking the purple haired woman drived them both to school.

Asuka often walked to school but he wasn't there so Toji confronted this by asking Asuka to see if there was any changes

"Yeah the Baka's back, but he's not going to be coming to school for a while. Not until he's ready according to Misato." Asuka said crossing her arms looking at the jock who nodded his head.

"I see well tell him, I hope he feels better." Toji said as he was about to turn around Asuka spoke up.

"Tell him your self Misato invited you and the other pervert to the house to visit the idiot. But Hikari is coming to so you better behave your self." Asuka said as she turned away from the boy to go and take her seat ignoring the jock who seemed confused why would the class rep come?

* * *

Misato was driving down the street thinking of things she could do with Shinji perhaps some movies to watch but what kind of Movies did he like? Oh well she'd just pick out a couple dozen from the movie store and they'd watch them Misato went about picking up the movies. A romantic comedy an action movie along with a couple others that Shinji might like.

Shinji had just finished cleaning Misato's room it was a mess. Shinji decided he would clean up the mess for her. She had cleaned Asuka's room but that was just straightening up the clutter for the girl. She even went so far as to clean up Pen Pen's fridge, there wasn't much to clean the local water foul seemed to be quit the tidy little bird. So here Shinji sat in her room looking at the cloths that had been purchased the day before.

Shinji picked up a dress and looked at it but didn't think much about it. HE wasn't going to need to wear this. He was wearing a pair of school pant and a large blue shirt and that was it. Shinji gathered up the cloths and decided to deposit them in the closet. As he neatly hung them up. Shinji took notice of an object he hadn't played in a while his Cello.

Misato walked up to the door of the apartment sliding the pass card the door opened. Misato was greeted to the sound of someone playing music. Misato walked further into the house looking for the source. She saw the source of the music. It was Shinji playing a cello her eye's where closed as she played. It was bitter sweet song Misato could feel the emotion poring from the instrument. As she stood there listening when Shinji stopped playing Misato clapped for musician. The sound of clapping startling Shinji

"Mmmisato what are you I i..i I'm sorry." Shinji said as she got up dusting her clothes off. Picking up her cello getting ready to leave and put it up. Misato noted Shinji was wearing boy's cloths and from what she could tell no Bra. That was fine if it helped with the adjusting even just a little.

"No don't apologise Shinji that was beautiful your fine your very good at that." Misato said trying to calm the young teen down so she didnt leave.

"Really no I'm sorry Im not that good at it."Shinji said bashfully a blush across her face as she spoke to her care taker and guardian.

"Don't be so hard on your self. That was really good I wish I could play an instrument it's a very uniqu talent. You should be proud of it here. Why don't you play some more you looked very relaxed, and I wouldn't mind listening to it again." Misato said trying to sway the teen into playing. Trying coaching the shy and reclusive personality of Shinji Ikari, to open up to her guardian Misato Katsuragi.

"If you want me to then I guess I will." Shinji said with a blush on her face as she started to set the cello back up sitting in the chair. resting the instrument against her chest and shoulder the bow in hand. Shinji just sat there for a moment nervous looking at Misato.

"Well go on play I want to hear it."Misato said with genuine curiosity. She had never heard Shinji play the instrument before. Misato was aware and knew he owned the cello. But she never saw or heard the wayward teen play before. Shinji took a deep breath closing her Eye's. As she brought the bow up to the strings, and began to play making the strings cry a melancholic song. Shinji and Misato passed the rest of the day like this listening to Shinji play to his hearts content and watching a few movies to pass the time. Shinji enjoyed the day off with Misato it was pleasant and uneventful but soon Asuka would be getting home.

* * *

Asuka was sitting with Hikari at lunch trying to explain what had happened to the idiot. but she found she couldn't properly explain it in words so she opted to just take Hikari along with the idiot duo back to Misato's house. To show what happened or what was going on the most Asuka said was.

"He's changed a lot well leave it at that." so for the rest of the day Hikari imagined Shinji with many horrible wounds missing an arm or leg she felt worried for her fellow class mate. Toji and Kensuke didn't think much about it thinking he's fine probably just something minor like his skin was probably changed another color due to experimental testing on the pilots or he grew extra arms or he was horribly disfigured forced to wear a mask for the rest of his life these where some of the thoughts Kensuke had.

Toji waved off the thoughts in favor of just going to see Shinji and make sure he was okay. Toji was mildly concerned he just figured what ever happened was a bit traumatic for him. Toji respected Shinji he was able to do something that brought him great pain, and stress and still move on with his life. While baring a responsibility he didn't want. Toji had a lot of respect for him because of it Toji didn't think he could ever do something like that.

_'Yeah right they'll never get me into one of those stupid robots, Kensuke's more likely to say no to piloting it before I agree to do it.' _Toji thought while he respected Shinji and what he did. Toji still hated those giant monstrosity's, along with the angels for what happened to his sister. Besides what ever happened to Shinji wasn't that bad most likely Right?

* * *

Toji Kensuke and Hikari stood in the living room. Staring at the girl before them as a she introduced her self.

"It's me Shinji." she said timidly Toji Kensuke started laughing Hikari rolled her Eye's.

"Miss Katsuragi we came to see Shinji not listen to a practical joke." Hikari said as she looked at the girl although she did have a striking resemblance to Shinji, but it was a passing sense there was no way this Shinji.

"Hahaha I get you must be another Eva pilot I'm Kensuke great joke so whats your name?" the glasses wearing teen said as he tried to shack the girls hand_. 'Wow she's hot.'_ Kensuke thought as the female form before him spoke.

"But Kensuke I really am Shinji." She said becoming upset about all this Kensuke didn't believe this, Toji decided to end this bad joke.

"Listen its nice to meet you but where's Shinji?" The jock asked confronting the girl_. 'She does kinda look like him, I guess thats what makes this joke almost believable.'_ he thought as he looked the girl up and down. She was pretty cute he had to admit.

"But I really am Shinji." she stated one last time almost ready to cry at this point.

"Fine if your Shinji then tell me something only he would know something personal."Toji had confided with Shinji on many things some personal some just stupid and a few that would get him and Kensuke in trouble. Nobody could know those things it was impossible. The girl blinked as she thought about it for a minute.

"Well um I know you sneak around taking photo's of the girls in class, So you can sell them to the other boys. Asuka's pictures where the big sellers for a while."The girl stated causing the two teens namely Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzahra to freeze in fear. The same thought running through there minds.

_'It is Shinji.'_ besides the boys in class nobody knew about that.

"What you nerds sold Pictures of me?" Asuka said fury forming inside her. Although deep down she felt pride that at how popular she was, but right now she was angery.

"What kind of pictures." Asuka asked turning her attention on Shinji who felt like she was shrinking.

"Um well..."Toji had slapped his hand over Shinji's mouth, the pictures they had taken where a bit risky.

"Okay we get this is Shinji."Toji said looking at the girl as he looked down at the her he felt. Um well conflicted the girl was cute adorable if you will, the way she looked up at the taller teen made his insides melt, but the thought that this was his friend Shinji made him blush in embarrassment. Holding the teen his left hand covering her mouth the other her chest. That was at the moment Toji's hand found something soft? Shinji let out an

"Epp." at feeling the hand caused against her breast, she wasn't wearing a Bra at the moment. Toji let Shinji go letting out an. "I'm sorry." In shock Asuka saw this as did Hikari. Even though it was Shinji he was now a girl and punishment must be served.

"YOU PERVERT LET GO OF HER." Asuka yelled as she slapped the jock who had let go of the girl. Hikari had a hand over her mouth along with a blush. Kensuke had pulled out his video camera recording everything about this. Misato had watched this in amusement as the teen's argued back and forth. Shinji was stepping back from the group trying to hide.

"Miss Misato is this permanent is Ikari-san going to be okay? how did this happen anyway?" Hikari had asked in concern to the older woman she wasn't sure how to react to this was it still some kinda joke.

"Unfortunately I cant tell you or the others how this happened. But as far as we know it is permanent. Thats why I was hoping you guys could help Shinji with his delima. I'll be relying on you and Asuka to help Shinji adjust. He may have some questions along with assistance in adapting back into school as a girl." Misato said she was quit glad Asuka had brought the class representative of Shinji's class.

"Yes ma'am I'll do my best when will Ikari-san be back?" Hikari was wondering it was a terrible thing that happened to Shinji. As the class representative it was her duty to help the students to the best of her ability's. As strange as this was and disturbing.

"Thats a good question when will you be going back Shinji?" Misato getting Shinji's attention as she tried to calm Asuka down, and get the furious red head to leave Toji alone. Misato wanted to see when Shinji felt she was ready.

"Um I guess I can go back tomorrow, I've already missed a weeks worth of work."Shinji said looking down a bit. Of course the first thing he thought about was homework. But what was really the problem. Was she didn't seem too phased with going back to school. Something Misato noticed but didnt say anything. Right now Shinji needed to be around familiar faces and get used to his friends again.

"Oh darn I just remembered where out of drinks for you kids. Shinji could you be a deer and go to the store and by some." Misato suggested as Shinji nodded her head as she went to the door putting on her Shoe's.

"Wait before you go Mister Suzahara and Mister Aida could you help to Shinji might need some help." Misato said as the two boys nodded there heads going with Shinji. Fallowing the boy now girl to the store Asuka was about to trail behind when Misato stopped her.

"Asuka leave them alone Shinji needs to be with friends right now, and you beating on them doesn't help." Misato said as Asuka just huffed and stormed to her room Hikari fallowing her but looking to the older woman for a moment but fallowed her red headed friend quickly to her room.

* * *

"Thanks guys I appreciate the help." Shinji said with the one bag he was holding compared to the three other bags of snacks Toji was holding. Kensuke holding three bags of soda's and juice.

"No problem." Toji said as he walked down the street with the two other teens. It was a quit trip to the store and nothing much was said but it was Shinji who broke the silence.

"I still feel like this is some horrible dream, I haven't woken up from and I wonder if I will." Shinji said getting Toji and Kensuke's attention.

"Well it ain't a dream. I suppose this is pretty weird." Toji stated as he walked diverting his eye's from Shinji.

"He's right regardless what you look like on the out side. It doesn't matter you still Shinji Ikari as far as I can tell." Kensuke said in a moment of wisdom for the teen.

"And since your still you. Your still are friend, although I doubt we could be very helpful with your problem. But where with you till the end." Toji said as he brought his arm around Shinji taking the teen in a head lock.

"And just because you're a girl now. Doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you got that." Toji said now trying to just goof around with his friends. As Shinji struggled in the head lock waving her skinny arms around trying to get free a smile on her face.

"Thanks you two." Shinji said relief washing over the teen. She wasn't sure what to expect but he felt much more at peace with him self now then he had all day. Toji let go of Shinji's head.

"No problem me and Ken have your back. And if anyone tries anything funny with you I'll pound them."The joke declared to his friend in a goofy fashion. This earned a smile and a thank you from Shinji. The rest of the walk passed with out incident the teen's joking back and forth Shinji laughed for the first time since the he woke up like this. Shinji felt confidence in what had happened and had a new respect for the others around him they cared for Shinji and that made the teen happy in the end.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

Does this seem better or worse to you in terms of grammar I'm not to sure about my self. let me know I'm still working on trying to get it right.

Sorry its been a while but life is busy and writing is slow going. I should have the next chapter of Shinji and the spider up soon I'm just working on spelling and what grammer I can find 'rolls eye's' yeah might as well post it after the spell check but I'm going to work on the grammer or at least try to.

So a here's a little Shinji interacting with other characters and his friends. Next chapter is back to school. That can only end horribly for our poor Shin-chan.

I have a real plot going for this and a lot of things planned out for later that took some thinking. I cant garinty the next chapter in a weeks time but keep in mind I am writting slowly but surely and that's what counts.


	4. School Still The Same

School Still Mostly The Same.

Shinji was in the bathroom well standing outside the bathroom. Shinji felt self self conscious, he or rather she needed to take get cleaned up before going to bed.

Toji Kensuke and Hikari had left a couple of hours ago. Shinji had gone on another cleaning spree through out the already and still clean apartment. After finishing Shinji had made three ratherly large and complicated dishes for the occupant of the house.

He made a German dish for Asuka, he wasn't sure what it was called it was some kind of stuffed pastry full of meat and cabbage. Asuka seemed to eat it quietly, saying it was. "Okay" But she seemed to be enjoying it, at least Shinji thought so.

He had made Misato a mostly Japanese dinner going so far as to go out and buy fresh ingredients for all the food made. It was during the cleaning of the dishes and the kitchen when Asuka noticed a smell.

Commenting that something smelled kind of like dyed LCL mixed with house hold cleaner. Misato said something similar to the effect only she smelled lemons.

It was then that it was discovered by the two other occupants of the house in the time since Shinji's return.

The young teen hadn't taken a shower, a bath or even cleaned up. Since the return of the wayward teen, the constant smell of cleaning product through out the apartment had helped hide what ever smell was emanating from the teen. Shinji had said

"Its okay I'll take one later after I'm do..n...e." The word that Shinji hadn't finished was cleaning the reason the word hadn't been finished was because Asuka started yelling

"THATS DISGUSTING YOUR FILTHY" Misato was worried about this, was it a good idea to let Shinji go to School tomorrow if She couldn't take a simple bath? Misato choose to intervene between the two teens arguing.

"Shinji-kun me and Asuka will take care of the dishes." Misato had said breaking into the conversation. Between the two teens, as she set her beer down and walked over to the girl.

"You go and relax take a hot bath and wash away your worry's okay." Misato said as she ruffled Shinji's Hair. Shinji was a bit hesitant about leaving.

"O..okay I'll go and take a bath sorry." Shinji said feeling a bit upset.

"Why are you apologizing Shinji go on, go and get cleaned up and relax." Misato said as she shoe d Shinji from the kitchen.

Shinji had worked up the Nerv and was standing in the bathroom looking at her self in the bathroom mirror.

"Its still my body just different." Shinji said looking at the body in the mirror. It just couldn't be real it had to be some kind of dream. At least that what it felt like something not real, Shinji looked at her self in the mirror.

He brought a hand up and looked at it it used to be a little bigger now it was slimmer and kinda smaller almost delicate. The skin felt softer and silky. Looking at her face she noticed it was narrower then it used to be it still had the same features just femminan. The brown crop of hair seemed a little unrully and had not been combed but still looked like it was softer and longer nowing hanging down to her shoulders

Shinji looked down at her chest. They where well breasts her face was red looking at them. She brought a hand up and was about to feel them morbid curiosity and well curiosity. He'd never seen a girl naked before, well unless you count Aynami. But now he was a girl and it was his body. But the hand hesitated it was just wrong disturbing.

Shinji looked away from the mirror, getting back on track as to the reason. She was sent to the bathroom to begin with. Shinji turned on the hot water and started filling the tub.

After a while of waiting Shinji got in the tub. The hot water soothing the aching muscles the teen didn't even know where sore. It felt nice and relaxing and Shinji felt that she didn't need to put any effort in to cleaning and wanted to just relax.

Ten minutes passed in silence for the teen, the thoughts in her head where anywhere, but right here thinking of simple things like playing the cello that sat quietly in her room.

The quit time in the bath was interrupted by a knock on the door, Shinji jumped in fright startled by the knock.

"Shinji you okay in there?" The voice of his guardian spoke up from behind the door that lead into the hall.

"Yy-yy-yeah I'm fine Misato." the teen called out from the other side of the door still in the tub water splashing into the sides as she moved, Misato was standing out side the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her.

"That's good I'm going to come in now." Misato said as she slid the door open, she saw the teen in the tube shuffle under the water. It looked funny Shinji was trying to hide under the water. "Come on out I'm going to help you clean up."

"b-b-bu-but Misato I'm ..and your um." Shinji tried in vain only to stutter out her opinion in embarrassment Shinji's face scarlet red.

"Oh don't worry you don't have anything I haven't seen, or that I don't have." Misato said almost laughing at the other girls predicament. Misato just wanted to make sure, Shinji was making an effort to actual clean her body instead of ignoring it. Besides this was just way to much fun in her opinion the way the teen was so embarrassed. "Come on out and sit right here I'll wash your back for you."

Misato indicated a stool in front of her, Shinji remained in the water to petrified to get out of the water. Due to the presence of his guardian. "I'm not leaving, until your squeaky clean so you better get out now."

Shinji sat in the water for few more seconds, Misato's gaze didn't falter after a bit Shinji relented and slowly stood up from the water. Trying to hide as much of her self as she could. Her left arm over her chest and a hand hiding her lower region. The blush on her face would make a tomato jealous.

"Good now sit." Misato indicated the stool she had set up the teen fidgeting under her gaze, making her way to sit in front of Misato.

Misato worked up some soap lather and then began to scrub Shinji's back. The teen flinched and tensed up at the feel of Misato's hands.

"You need to relax Shinji." The older woman said as the teen sort of relaxed, but the teen was naturally jumpy so this situation made her feel like a deer caught in someones head lights.

"Sorry Misato." was all the young girl could say as her guardian helped to clean the young teens new body.

"Don't be sorry, I'm here to help you." Misato said as the teen seemed to soak in her words, relaxing more into the soothing hands, as Misato scrubbed her back. Misato saw this as an opportunity to get straight to the point.

"Shinji you need to try and take care of your self. Your over working your body and stressing out. I know this is a lot to adjust to, but you have to keep in mind this is still your body and you have to respect it and you."

Misato brought her arms around and brought the young girl into a hug. "I'm worried about you, and I don't want to see you hurt your self because this happened. Your a strong person Shinji, but if you keep up at the pace you've been going. With all the cooking and cleaning you may end up hurting your self. that's why me and Asuka are going to be taking over on that for a while well do all the cooking and cleaning while you adjust to this."

Shinji was quit while touched Shinji also believed they would fail miserably. Misato couldn't cook or clean and Asuka was just as bad only a little better then Misato. The house after her return had been a dump. But it was the thought that counted.

But the point his guardian was trying to get across had sunken in and Shinji agreed he hadn't been taking care of her new body or herself.

"I'm sorry Misato I don't want to worry you I ju..." Shinji was silenced when Misato put a finger to the girls mouth yet another blush spreading across her cheek's.

"Its fine I want you to promise me you'll do your hardest, and if you need help or to just talk to someone I'm right here okay?" Misato inquired from the teen, who smiled slightly at her guardian and nodded her head. "Good now then lets finish getting you cleaned up."

As Misato said this she started scrubbing Shinji, until she came across a spot around the girls belly. Shinji jerked from being touched.

"IEEGGHHH Careful Misato that tickles." Shinji said only for a grin to spread across Misato's face her smile lighting up. The words "Oh realy." flowing through the older womans mind.

Outside the bathroom Asuka had listened to the conversation and rolled her eye's. Misato was babying him er her who cares. Point was life happens big deal. But Asuka knew this wasn't normal it happens and sighed.

Even if Shinji was a girl or a boy, the teen was still an Idiot and didn't know anything about girls or how to be a girl. So Asuka had set it upon her self to show the Baka how to be one.

Asuka Heard a small crash fallowed by a "stoop that." And "let go" "Its not funny." With fits of laughter in between each complaint.

"Oh but its fun to watch you squrim." Misato said on the other side of the bathroom Asuka started to blush a frown on her face, as she stormed towards her room Muttering Baka under her breath.

XXXX

Misato was laying in her bed thinking to her self, After Showing Shinji important things to know while cleaning her new female body.

She had sent the girl to bed, who was out like a light after hitting the soft comforting mattress. Misato was stuck with her own thoughts which turned towards tomorrow.

Shinji would go to school and there would be some controversy, it was already explained to the school and its teachers and staff. About what had happened to Shinji` earlier in the day, but they thought it was a joke.

Until Nerv had the staff sign some papers that forced them to agree to help the wayward teen if a female related problem came up. As well as requesting to keep the information quit under penalty of a lawsuit, it was mostly the female staff that had to sign the papers but the male staff had signed as well.

_' I hope its not to soon to be sending him back.'_ Misato thought so far Shinji's behavior had been to tediously keep himself busy and not think about her problem.

When The Suzahra and Aida boys where there earlier. Shinji had relaxed a lot after there return from the store with the drink's, so having Shinji go back to school. So long as his friends where there. she would be fine.

Shinji was trying to rid his thoughts of the subject, and just acted normally around his friends like he hadn't changed. So that was a good thing. And maybe that's all Shinji needed was the support of his friends as he adjusted to it properly.

_'I shouldn't leave him alone in the bathroom by himself, or force him into anything to extream to quickly.' _Misato was worried that things would go wrong and Shinji would develop a kind of self destructive personality.

"I guess only time will tell." Misato thought worst case scenario was that Shinji would need to be pulled from School, and have a close Eye on the teen. As she interacted with her environment with someone always watching to make sure he was fine. And not hurting herself.

Best case scenario was that Shinji adjusted to this and lived a semi normal life. But with the angels that would be a hard problem that would add even more stress to the young teens life.

Misato rolled over tired of thinking about the subject she was exhausted mentally right now from all the thinking.

(The next Morning.)

Misato was woken from her sleep caused by yelling by the residential Red headed German.

**"YOU CANT WEAR THAT!" **Asuka yelled out Misato felt a headache forming from the yelling.

"Why not its what I always wear." was the timid reply from Shinji. Misato got up and and walked towards the door and then slid it open.

Misato watched the two girls arguing back and forth and Misato Saw the problem Asuka was arguing.

Shinji was dressed in his normal clothes white T shirt black pants. Normally nothing would be wrong with that. But the growth in the chest area. The lack of Bra that Shinji wasn't wearing, left little to the imagination the pants seemed to be larger as Shinji's waist was now smaller.

The pants looked like they would fall even with a belt. Asuka was holding a girls school uniform that was measured to fit Shinji. Misato had given the measurements to Asuka the day she brought Shinji home.

"Shinji." Misato said getting the teens attention Shinji turned to see her guardian walking towards her. Misato took a Shinji's cheek into her hand.

"Go and change into the girls uniform Okay. If you need anything, I'm sure Hikari and Asuka will help. If you don't change into the uniform your not going to school okay" It was a lame threat but Misato was putting money down that Shinji would want to go and see his friends.

Shinji stood there hesitant until the door bell rang. signaling the arrival of the stooges plus Hikari in Asuka's opinion. Asuka went to answer the door opening it and seeing Toji Kensuke and Hikari. Asuka grabbed Hikari.

"Fallow me." Asuka said as she took the class Representative to the back of the apartment to see Shinji and Misato standing quietly still tired and waiting for the teens to leave.

"Explain to Shinji here why what he's wearing is inappropriate." Asuka said to the girl as Hikari looked at the girl dressed like a boy.

"Its indecent."Hikari said as she stared at the teen girl. "First off your not wearing a Bra, second that Shirt looks a little to tight for you to wear, third your not wearing a bra, and your pants are ready to fall down." Hikari said berating the girl She knew Shinji was new to being a woman but this was just basic.

"There you see now put it on." holding out the girls uniform Shinji still hesitated. Asuka had enough of this. She had asked nicely.

Toji was contemplating something was wrong with Shinji, well there were already things wrong with Shinji but what was the matter this time?

"Ken man I think we should see whats up." Toji said to his friend and confidant A nod was all he received as he went to investigate.

Toji walked into the apartment and saw no one present, then there was a thunk fallowed by a shriek as something crashed.

The two boys rushed to see what happened stopping dead in there tracks. Shinji bare from the chest up except a bra. Asuka on top of the girl straddling her, while trying to force what looked like the top of girls uniform on to the teen.

Both boys where quit speechless face's red looking at the seen play out. Asuka struggling to get the item on the slim form under her.

"Hold Still BAKA! Huh AH WHAT ARE YOU STOOGES DOING HERE? OUT." Asuka cried out as though the two boys had seen her and not Shinji. Hikari was out of Shinji's room leveling a menacing glare at the two holding her book bag.

"You jerks." Hikari said charging the boys, and slamming her book bag into the side of the head's of the unfortunate on lookers. As they where then chased out of the apartment by Hikari.

Minute's later found Toji and Kensuke where sitting outside the apartment waiting on the girls. Red bruises in the side of there face's. When the door opened to reveal a red faced Hikari a content Asuka and Shinji now wearing a dress.

"Well lets get going you perverts." Asuka said walking past the boys. Hikari fallowing behind. Shinji stood in the door way for a few second.

Shinji held her book bag in front of the dress part of the uniform, trying to hide more of the exposed flesh of her leg's. There was blush on her face while she scratched her neck out of nervousness.

Toji and Kensuke looked at the vision of beauty before them. It was hard to believe that it was there buddy Shinji the third amigo of the idiot Trio.

"You boys take care and have a nice day okay, and Shinji relax things will be fine." Misato said startling Shinji as Misato appeared behind the the girl.

"Can I count on you two to men to help Shinji." Misato asked with a wink at the two boys. While wearing her normal sleepwear giving the boys an eye full.

"Yes ma'am." the boys said getting to attention quickly, Shinji felt annoyed and embarrassed at Misato's antics. Misato pushed Shinji forward causing the girl to step forward and start walking.

"Um well lets go." Shinji said in a soft and quit voice. The two boys nodding as they started walking.

Toji and Kensuke began to fallow behind quietly, the group walked in silence behind the two other girl's.

It seemed like a normal day with the five walking to school. Asuka and Hikari ahead of the group and Toji Kensuke and Shinji behind them walking side by side.

Although instead of most morning's the girls rolling there eye's at what ever the boys talked about. Today they where quit. Even Asuka and Hikari where rather quit for a change.

"That dress looks really good on you, Right Toji what do you think?" Hikari spoke up not sure what to do, maybe that was a bad choice of topic. But not sure what to say or do just throwing out the first thing, she could think of involving her fellow classmate.

"Um yeah you look uhhh fine." Toji said not sure what to do this wasn't a guy type of conversation. Nor was it something you should talk about with another guy. Even if that other guy was a girl now. But the uniform did look good on Shinji in Toji's opinion. If someone hadn't told him it was Shinji, he would have thought or assumed it was a new girl.

"Uh thank you Toji." Shinji said she wasn't sure what to think, it was either an insult or an actual compliment. Kensuke was watching this painful attempt at a conversation it was awkward and centered around a bad choice of topic. The ever insightful Kensuke while a military otaku was no idiot contrary to the popular belief. So he took it upon him self to correct this misatke.

"We should head to the arcade after school, a 9 year old beat Toji's high score on the boxing simulator." Kensuke said changing the conversation to something frequently discussed amongst the boys. Kensuke had been friend with Toji since childhood, and if one thing remained the same after years of friendship. That Toji was predictable and prideful about his accomplishments, so the response would be something like.

"What it wasn't a nine year old he was ten maybe twelve Ken and another thing he got lucky." Toji said trying to save what was left of the ego.

"A nine year old beat you?" Shinji asked trying not to laugh, but failing miserably as she began to sinker at the thought.

"What? NO he was ten I mean twelve." Toji tried to clarify as they walked towards the school. Kensuke leaned in to Shinji his glasses reflecting the sun as he spoke three words.

"She was ten." Kensuke also clarified as Shinji brought a hand up to her mouth laughing. The teens soon fell into a steady conversation.

They soon entered the school yard they weren't late but they weren't early.

As they walked into the school other students, present in the school yard noticed the girl walking into the school. Rumors where spreading around as to who she could be someone speculated that she was another pilot others where curious about where Shinji Ikari? Could it be he had died and that girl was the replacement?

Shinji walked into the class fallowed by Toji and Kensuke as they talked, Shinji sat down at his normal desk while still talking to the two boys. They made plans to go to the arcade and play after school.

People where whispering about who that was? And why she was sitting at Shinji's desk? And why was she talking to the idiot duo? Was she related to one of them? Why wasn't she introduced to the rest of the class yet like most new students?

That's what some of the female student where thinking. As she sat at Shinji's desk.

The boys how ever where looking at the girl like she was some goddess sent from Kami her self. The face the legs the assets she was gorgeous. She was beautiful enough to pass Soryu her looks and figure maybe she had a better personality. But the same thought that went through the heads of all the students why was she digging through Shinji Ikari's stuff?

Shinji was sitting at her desk looking at some of the hand outs along with the homework that had gone undone in the absence of the student.

_'Wow I missed a lot, it sure is hot today.'_ Shinji thought looking at all the papers that had piled up on her desk. All the while whipping a little sweat off her brow from the heat.

Shinji didn't notice the stairs from the boys in the class. But it didn't go unnoticed by Asuka who was looking at the boys. Trying as they might to look at the third child through the door. Eying Shinji like a piece of meat.

"Perverts." Asuka said quietly as she marched to the door, she stared the boys down and out of fear and well fear they backed up scared. Asuka then slammed the door shut. Turning to look at Shinji she then let out a resounding Shriek of horror.

The girls in the class where looking at the girl like she was some kind of idiot. She was flapping her skirt up and down with a smile on her face commenting that it was comfy and breezy. The earlier embarrassment over the skirt forgotten in the wake of this new discovery.

Only to stop when the local red headed transfer student slapped the girl in the back of the head with a rolled up paper. Toji watching with a bright blush on his face he didn't need to see Shinji that intimately. Shinji was his buddy not some babe to stare at.

"You baka what are you doing? Don't go lifting your skirt up like that." Asuka said anger dripping with each word, the girl rubbed her head confused.

"Sorry its just well it felt nice. I think I know why girls wear them." Shinji said feeling a little embarrassed about it, but it got really hot this time of the year and a breeze moving beneath the skirt felt revealing like a fresh breath air.

"Well don't go doing that, people will think your easy." Asuka said crossing her arms only to receive a look of confusion from Shinji.

"What's easy?" Shinji asked in confusion and for once in the Germans life she blushed and stuttered out trying to think of an answer. But Asuka came to a conclusion about Shinji.

"You really are an idiot." Asuka said as she shuffled away to talk to Hikari, She was going to have to list the help of the class rep to teach Shinji what it meant to be a girl The do's and definite don't s.

Shinji looked at Toji who looked away blushing.

"Is something wrong?" Shinji asked Kensuke who's answer was embarrassing to Shinji.

"Blue and frilly." Kensuke said pushing up his glasses not sure if he should mark the board on panty's he had seen, did this one count? How did he feel about Shinji being a girl? How much would people pay for pictures? Before it spread that Shinji was the hot new girl. How would the boys react to this? Would they even care? Was he really all that interested in the extortion of his friend? Would Shinji be willing to model?

Any further thoughts where stopped when the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

Class had started with the old teacher coming in along with a man dressed in a black suit along with the principle.

"I'm told that Shinji Ikari will be returning to class today please treat her kindly everyone." the old teacher said as the students started to look around confused did he say She?

"Yes from what we have been informed there where some technical problems at Nerv. That forced a drastic change in the pilot, we haven't been given all the details.

But from what we have been told and allowed to know, is that Shinji Ikari's body has been changed on molecular scale. Shinji-san would you please stand up." the princible asked being professional about this. All though skeptical she was it wouldn't last long.

"Yes ma'am" Shinji answered standing up causing a lot of the class to look up in shock at the new girl.

"The third child's XY code in his DNA has been Changed to a XX code." the man in the black suit spoke up. There where blank stair's as students looked at the man confused. Only for there teacher to actually teach something of interest in this case.

"Yes yes that's right XY means male and the XX means Female. But what does this have to do with Ikari-san?" The old man asked looking at the girl. Adjusting the glasses on his face.

"She looks fine to me." The old teacher said adjusting his glasses looking at the girl. The man in black looked at the teacher, and the princible shook her head. Shinji wasn't sure how to react to this. But In the long run it seemed pointless to care. The old teacher was just that Old very old. Senility had obviously struck the man and wasnt to kind to him.

"Pilot Ikari Is being allowed to continue attending School, in hopes of letting him or in this case her assume a form of normalcy in this situation." The man in black said as he stepped back he had said what he was supposed to and he was ready to get back to work.

"What we ask is that you help Ikari-san feel comfortable while adjusting understood." The principle said as she leveled a glare at all of the students.

A resounding of "yes's" Where heard as she nodded her head and left the room the man in black fallowing behind.

"Now that that's out of the way please turn your books to page." the old teacher said getting to business as he started to talk about the topic that he often discussed and what life was like before it. Not even giving the student the chance to question something he didn't know had changed.

They say word of mouth spreads faster then wild fire. If that was true then at a high school's words spread faster then napalm. For the first hour word spread and theory's where thrown around as to what happened.

Was it some kind of experiment that went horribly wrong? Could there have been some kind of Angel fault? Then another question popped up that a lot of the boys thought was true. All Eva pilots where requried to be a girl. And They had finnaly gotten to the only male pilot.

But in the long run all it came down to was that Shinji Ikari the Pilot was now a girl. Most of the boys didn't care. There hormones young and fresh, getting past the thought, He used to be a boy. But now she was a girl on a molecular scale as the man in black had described.

So who cared she was easy on the eye's, but nobody was thinking about asking Shinji out on a date any time soon it was a, look but don't touch type of deal. And maybe later it would change.

The girls in class thought it was a depressing thought the poor boy. But they didn't think that would change much. Shinji always seemed like an okay guy and now he was a girl. It was a weird thought but so what she was going to be stuck like that so why dwell on it.

The bell rang signaling the start of gym. Shinji got and started walking towards the boys changing room only to be stopped by the principal.

"Ikari-san please fallow me." She said as she led Shinji down the hall to a room Shinji had never been in before because well that was the girls locker room no mans land. Shinji stopped walking.

"That's the girls locker room." Shinji said stopping in her tracks, stating the obvious all the while pointing at the room, as the principal opened the door ushering the girl in.

"And you're a girl now, so this is okay you have nothing other girls haven't seen and theirs nothing on your body now, that I'm assuming you haven't seen as well." The Principal said as she pulled Shinji into the girls changing room.

Shinji closed her eyes as the others in the room looked to see who had arrived. The principal was bringing Shinji. A few girls started covering up frightened the former boy would see them.

"I hope you girls will help Ikari-san adjust to this change and help." the principal said as she left the room and the girls.

Shinji stood eye's closed tight some of the girls where a little nervous changing, but did there business quickly. Asuka was changing into her gym clothes, until she sighed walking over to the skittish girl and took her hand. "Come on you need to get changed and ready."

Bbbbut Assuka." Shinji stuttered out only to get flicked on the fore head by Asuka's finger.

"Get over it you're a girl now, so get changed." Asuka said throwing the bag of gym cloths at the other girl. Shinji stood there for a second Before Asuka looked at her. "Change!"

Shinji started stripping slowly with her eye's closed, the other girls still in the locker room looked at the new girl's changed and form.

The girl changing with her eyes closed, was by all means a girl that was for sure. There where no scares or anything on her skin which ruled out surgery as the cause for this ahem Change.

Asuka watched in amusement as the girl felt around, for the cloths she had been given for the gym class.

"Baka just open your eyes and put them on." Asuka said she was already changed along with most of the other girls in the class, they where the only ones left in fact. As most of the girls had left, Shinji opened her eye's and looked around they where the only ones.

"Don't worry about the others just do what you need to okay, and besides I'm here to help you okay now hurry up where just doing laps today and that's simple." Asuka said as Shinji looked at the sweat shirt and bloomers they looked so embarrassing to wear but it couldn't be that bad.

Gym class passed in much of a similar fashion, that many of the other ones did except. Shinji didn't have Toji and Kensuke to talk with, and it was kind of lonely out here all by her self as she ran around the course with the other girls.

Asuka was running with Hikari up ahead, Shinji didn't want to but in on them, and the other girls in the class where pretty distant of the former boy.

"I suppose it could be worse." Shinji said as she ran the others weren't being mean, but they where a little distant. Shinji didn't blame them in this case, it was pretty weird a boy with the girls gym class. Well being a girl now didn't help in that instant.

One other thing Shinji noticed was that a lot of the boys where looking at her. Shinji had looked to see what Kensuke and Toji where doing, when she noticed the looks of the other boys.

Who were looking directly at her. A lot of them looked away but some also waved. Shinji felt like a gold fish on display to be watched. But that didn't stop her from waving a little hesitantly at them.

Eventually Shinji noticed Toji yell at one the boys looking at her. Getting there attention as they got up and went to start there turn's.

Toji glanced at Shinji for a moment giving a thumbs up then walking away. Shinji almost swore he was trying to act cool. The wind blowing against him as he walked, But the jock failed as he tripped and fell slipping on Kensuke's foot.

The next problem Shinji faced in Gym class, came in the presence of a large volume of water contained in the school pool. The girls having finished there laps had been given permission, by the coach to relax for the remainder of the class. It had been voted by the group of girls to go swimming.

So Shinji stood at the edge of the pool in a navy blue one piece school uniform. Staring at the edge of the water. Shinji couldn't swim and doubted that the change, from boy to girl had granted the ability to swim. So Shinji started stepping away from the water. When Asuka stepped up and in front of the girl.

"What are you doing get in, have fun and relax." Asuka said in an almost friendly matter, if it wasn't for the scowl. Shinji would have thought she was being nice.

"Ssorry Asuka I don""Dont be stupid the waters fine, and nobody cares here let me give you a push." the German interrupted thinking Shinji was just being shy about this, not wanting to swim in front of the other girls probably embarrassed or something.

Asuka pushed Shinji lightly which was enough to cause the other girl to lose her balance. Shinji rotated her arms around trying to regain that balance. Only to fail and fall into the water.

"EHHHH" Shinji let out as the cool water hit her skin, but that was the furthest thought from her mind as she flailed, her arms around trying to stay above the water.

"Stop playing around, before you hurt your self Baka." Asuka said in mild announce. A bunch of the other girls had looked towards the splashing water. After a moment the splashing stopped, as Shinji started to sink. Someone shouted out in fright and panic.

"This is isn't funny baka …..Shinji?" Asuka questioned worry over coming her didn't the idiot know who to swim? What if he didnt? She had to do something.

Shinji vision was clouded as she sank towards the bottom of the pool. She tried to breath but couldn't being stuck under the water. The last thing Shinji saw was a figure swimming towards her.

The next moment Shinji knew what was happening, she was coughing as someone breathed deeply into her mouth. Shinji coughed out the water as she opened her eye's the world a little blurry. Shinji could here voice's and one she reconsigned.

"Are you alright Ikari-kun." Rei asked as Shinji's vision focused seeing a crop of wet blue hair. Asuka sitting next to her.

"What happened?" the girl inquired still in a daze.

"You fell into the water, and began to drown. Pilot Soryu and myself jumped in to get you. After we got you to the surface and onto the ground. I used CPR to insure you would be okay." Rei said She had jumped in to the water to save her less then a second after Asuka had.

But when they had gotten to the surface, and got no reaction out of him a lot of girls where panicking and pilot Soryu seemed to be so as well. Rei knew the proper procedure, but people had been shocked when she did so. Gasping as some of the girls saw Rei kiss Shinji.

"Thank-you Aynami." Shinji said to the blue haired girl who only nodded getting up to leave. Shinji turned to Asuka. "Thank's Asuka Sorry."

" Baka don't apologist its my fault, why didn't you say you couldn't swim." Asuka yelled out at the girl changing the topic from it being her fault to a reason that it was the Idiot's and not hers.

"S-s-ss-sorry." Shinji said sitting up slightly, coughing in to her hand. Someone put a towel over her shoulder. The coach had shown up getting in between the two girls.

"Alright get up. Can you stand? How do you feel." The coach asked in rapid succession. Feeling the girls head while looking her over. "Come on lets get you to the nurses office. Soryu I want you to get Ikari's cloths and I want to have a talk with you after class."

The coach told the German spit fire, who merely averted her gaze. After the pool indecent It seemed other then the need to use other rooms for certain things Shinji was doing fine. (I.E. the bathrooms) Shinji had already walked into the guys bathroom several times that day.

Besides those problem's, Things seemed mostly normal to Shinji. Although there where some mixed emotions on what had happened to Shinji there where no problems.

Right now Shinji was sitting on the roof with Toji and Kensuke. While they ate lunch there was a light chat about some topics. More specificly what did Shinji see, while changing in the girls locker room.

"Really guys I didn't see anything, I had my eyes closed the whole time." Shinji insisted as she ate her bento box. Toji had tried hounding question's

"I don't think where going to get anything out of Shinji, maybe we should get a camera and have Shinji hid it or something." Kensuke said to Toji who just shrugged at the idea maybe at a later date. Shinji started to panic at the thought if Asuka or any of the other girls found out.

"I cant do that if they find out, they'll murder me boy or girl." Shinji said as she sat cross legged as the to boys merely groaned out at the thought. Shinji was a good friend, but if cornered by a mass of the female species. Well even the bravest man would, confess and rat out the master minds.

"Oh well no sense crying over milk that's yet to be spilled." Kensuke said adjusting his glasses. Kensukle then turned to a new and recent event. In other words a new rumor. "So I heard Ayanami saved your life earlier."

"Yeah she and Asuka jumped in when I ...fell in the pool." Shinji said lying a little. Shinji didn't necessarily blame Asuka, just well she did help save him she didn't know.

"Oh yeah that's right I heard she gave you the Kiss of life." Toji said putting an emphasis on the word Kiss. The girl amongst the group started sputtering in embarrassment. "So how was it did she use her tongue?"

"well I um I don't remember what happened she was hovering over me and I don't recall." the girl face was red as she twiddled her Finger's around. Shinji hadn't actually thought of it as an actual kiss.

"Ah come on Shin-man, you have to try and live this up. You get to be in the girls locker room now. While there changing. I mean yeah sure your a girl now, but your still one of the guys you know." Toji said trying to convince Shinji, that this cloud had a silver lining if he looked hard enough.

Toji was so far in his perverted thoughts, he didn't even notice the class rep as well as Asuka had arrived and where standing behind the unsuspecting teen.

"HENTAI BAKA!"Asuka shouted out as she brought her bag slamming into the jocks head. After Toji was laid out on the ground.

Asuka turned on Shinji who flinched in fear. With out saying so much as a single word Asuka turned on her heal and stomped away.

"Whats her problem?" Toji said rubbing his head glaring at the retreating form of the girls. They where carrying there lunches. Kensuke guessed they where going to eat lunch and join the idiot Trio.

"Who knows girls are confusing... oh sorry Shinji." Toji said after as an after thought remembering Shinji was a girl now.

"Um its okay, I'm still walking into the boys bathroom's sooo... yeah." Shinji sighed not bothering to finishing her thoughts. Focusing more on the retreating form of the red head, when she had walked up she seemed regretful about something. But when Toji started talking and her mood had changed rapidly. From potentially apologetic to Angry.

The bell signaling the end of lunch started to ring. It broke the three teens from there thoughts as they gathered up there stuff, as the end of lunch approached. The rest of the day passed by in a a blur. Asuka spent most of the day glaring at Shinji.

After school Shinji Toji and Kensuke split up from Asuka Rei and Hikari the two boys plus the former boy going to the Arcade like planned. The girls walked away not caring, well Asuka not caring.

Hikari was the last to split up because she had to go home, Rei and Asuka had Sync test's to attend today. Shinji wasn't going to be going to Nerv for a few more days, until it was decided the third child had adjusted.

So Asuka traveled in silence with the first child all the way to Nerv. Asuka had always had a bit of dislike for the first child. But after the pool incident it had increased slightly.

"So jumping in to save the third child, that's the most effort I've ever seen you put forth. When its not an order." Asuka said trying to get under Rei's skin. Asuka had waited until they where at Nerv in the girls Locker room to confront Rei.

Rei ignored the girl as she changed into her plug suit. Asuka doing the same. "You must like him or rather her now that the wimps a girl, humph you jumped at the chance just to mash lip's with her. I think I see which side of the fence your on."

Rei continued to be quit as she changed. Her face showing nothing as Asuka got angrier at the first child's quit it nature. Asuka opened her mouth to speak again, but Rei spoke up first. "It was proper procedure to insure Ikari-kun's life. As I recall you where the one that caused the problem."

Rei's words stung and hit the ball on the mark as Asuka got angrier.

"So what are you saying I'm the cause of his problems?"

"No only that you act with out consideration then hesitate." the blue haired girl said as she pushed the button on her wrist the suit pressurizing. "If you put him in any further danger, I will take action."

"Oh please you don't threaten me, and I think you mean her; Shinji's a girl now remember?" Asuka said getting angrier at the blue haired girl.

"Ikari-kun is still Ikari-kun regardless of gender his mind and soul are still the same." Rei said as she walked towards the exit getting ready for the Sync test.

"Yeah right I've just excepted whats happened to her. Everyone seems to want to use kids gloves more now then ever because of this. Shinji needs to get over it and except whats wrong and I'm trying to help unlike everyone else around here. Even the stooges are avoiding the subject." Asuka said now yelling at the blue haired girl who ignored her walking down the hall to start her test.

Asuka screamed in anger and kicked her locker.

XXXX

Shinji returned the apartment, to find Misato on the couch watching T.V. Shinji had spent the last two hours at the Arcade. Playing video games with Toji and Kensuke.

It had been enjoyable with humiliation and fun to go around. Apparently the little girl that beat Toji's score was 8. and she had beaten Toji's score twice now and the boy well.

He wasn't going to be living it down. Shinji and Kensuke had been picking on the jock all the way home. The boys walked Shinji to the apartment, thinking it unsafe to let Shinji go by himself, due to her present condition.

"Hey Shinji-kun did you Enjoy your self?" Misato asked turning off the television getting up and stretching a little.

"Yeah I had fun, I'll go and start Dinner." Shinji said heading towards the kitchen. Misato getting up and fallowing the young teen.

"Shinji why don't you let me cook." Misato said as Shinji stopped hesitating for a moment, Misato thought for moment the teen was about to refuse. Then an Idea popped into her head. "Here how about I help you cook."

"...Uh …..Okay." Shinji supposed it would be okay what was the worst that could happen.

Asuka returned home to find the apartment empty, walking into the kitchen. She found the stove and the back wall had been scorched as if a fire had broken out. It looked like someone had used the fire extinguisher as there was a layer of foam everywhere.

"Hello Hey is anyone home?" Asuka asked only to get no answer Pen Pen came out and squawked, Asuka looked down at the water foul that looked to have gotten caught up in a fire. "What happened?"

"Misato set the kitchen on fire." Asuka whirled around to see Shinji. She looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. Her messy brown hair was wet. "Misato went to pick up dinner."

Shinji then walked past Asuka, holding some cleaning suplise. The girl then started to clean up the kitchen. Asuka stood there watching Shinji work on cleaning the kitchen. Then silently she picked up a rag and started helping.

The to teen's worked quitly Asuka wanted to be angry with the Idiot, but found it was hard. Every time she looked at Shinji now, the anger just sort of dissipated. Replaced with empathy and pity. and after almost drowning the poor girl she felt even worse.

"Hey Shinji I'm sorry about what happened at the pool." it had been bugging her most of the day and she had gone to try and apologize during lunch, but when her and Hikari had arrived. Shinji and the Stooges where talking about perverted things.

"Its okay you helped save me, you didn't know that's all." Shinji said not trying to think about it, everything today had been one embarrassing problem to just trouble all day.

"Yeah well I felt I should apologies, you all most drowned because of me." It took a lot of effort for Asuka to admit something was her fault. So this happened to be one of those rare cases of her swallowing her pride.

"Thank you Asuka if you want you can go and relax you had Synch tests today and I've got this under control." The brown haired girl said smiling at Asuka.

"Idiot don't be stupid It'll take you all night, you should appreciate your good fortune that I am helping you. Now give me that bucket." Asuka said as the other girl seemed to smile a little more sighing as she handed the bucket filled with water and cleaner not noticing the blush Asuka had on her face.

Eventually Misato returned home with food for the group to eat, and things seemed to fall into a comfortable silence amongst the three girls. It was peaceful for the make shift family for the time but soon time would bring what it always does.

(To Be Continued.)

Aw man this chapter was so hard to wright it took me forever it was just so boring in my opinion it was mostly just a needed adjustment period show how Shinji is adjusting to the changes in his life being a girl.

I seem to have a mild problem deciding the Genre of the story I have planned out some futur plots im intent on doing but but Im not sure where it will lean towards I'm thinking I might make this more Drama orianted as write latter chapters and get the main story going.

I think I may have set some undertones to the story here but Im not sure I may change the rating to adjust to the ahem particular things about a woman. As well as future scenes that will be happening.

Its obviously going to be mostly Yuri based in terms of romantica.. but thats to be expected. In this type of story.

I found it hard to write how a few of the charecters are adjusting to Shinji being a girl Toji and Kensuke while finding certainginig things emberassing about the situation would stick with Shinji to the end as there buddy.

Misato's trying to help Shinji adjust properly but not sure how to do so. Asuka well Asuka is Asuka what more do I have to say. And as for Rei I dont think the girl would care either way. Oh well. I write what flows through my mind.


	5. Coming To Terms

I do not own Anything related to Neon Genesis Evangelion You are are a fool to believe otherwise.

* * *

Coming to Term's

Misato stood up on the command bridge. She was watching as various techs and Ritsuko prepared for the test. Today would be the first day, Shinji would be synching up with the Eva since the accident.

Ritsuko had said physical change shouldn't matter only psychological change would. Well that was one reason Misato was here. She wasn't to sure Shinji was in the right frame of mind for this. Of course there was nothing she could do if something did go wrong, she wasn't trained to operate or understand any of the data the scientists at Nerv worked with only the more basic stuff along the line of it either doesn't work or it did.

"Shinji how are you holding up in there?" Misato asked pressing the intercom button.

"I'm fine." Shinji answered a little scared. Shinji hadn't been looking forward to this she had been called in for a few harmonics tests in the last week or to now but this was the first actual activation of the Eva. In that time period Shinji was still wearing the spare plug suit that Ayanami wore.

Apparently they where a very similar fit according to Ritsuko. They where currently making a new one for the third child. But until then she was stuck wearing a spare that had unit 00 printed on the front.

"Shinji well be starting the test now. I want you to concentrate okay." Ritsuko said taking the mike from Misato as she looked at a clip board. It had taken a little longer to try and get to this stage. But it had finally happened and they could finnaly get this over with.

"Yes Ma'am." Shinji said as she closed her eye's concentrating.

"Sync ratio is approaching the absolute borderline in three two one. Boarder line has been reached Synch ratio is climbing 46% and still going up."Maya reported as she typed in some numbers on her counsel.

"Harmonics are connecting and holding." Shigure said watching the graphs in front of him.

"Feed back is stabilizing...huh ….what the? Oh no there rejecting!" Hyuga shouted out as the groaning of metal came to life inside of the white test chamber. "THE EVA IT'S MOVING!"

"Quickly cut the power now!" Ritsuko shouted out looking into the test chamber

"Umbilical cable has been ejected 1 minute of power is left before the Eva becomes inactive." Shigure shouted out. After past incidents with the Eva's going berserk. Test with the Eva's weren't allowed a lot of power during the tests just a minimal amount.

"The synch Ratio is still Rising its a 109%." Maya shouted out. As Ritsuko started to panic now that was bad.

"Hurry eject the plug quickly." Misato shouted out, if the pilot wasn't connected that would help right. The Eva was still attached to the wall but it seemed to be breaking free at an alarming rate. "Do it now before it frees its self."

"Code confirmed Entry plug has been successful launched retrieval team is heading to out right now to retrieve the pilot." Hyuga shouted out as he looked into the Mirror the Eva then stopped moving for only a second everyone began to think it was over. Its mouth then opened as it let out a primal roar. It then tore it self from the wall ripping the restraints apart like butter it carelessly pulled apart throwing them across the room leaving a large dents in the wall.

"Eva will be out of power in ..2.1.0. Power has been used Eva has gone inactive." Shigure shouted out as the Eva's howl was heard for a moment longer until it finally died down. Shigure leaned back into his seat it seemed things in Nerv where too exciting for the long haired tech.

"What Happened I thought you said this test was going to be a simple matter." Misato said turning on the head scientist. Everything about this test was common and easily done.

"I don't know but it maybe the physical change. But that's impossible, physical change no matter how large should effect such a simple Synch test." Ritsuko said not to certain what had happened herself.

"Well You figure it out I don't want that thing taking away one of my pilots so FIX IT!" Misato shouted out leaving the bridge to go and check on the teen. Leaving an annoyed Scientist in her wake.

"Don't you mean my child instead of pilot." The bottle blond muttered under her breath turning to look at the Eva. It was hunched over on the ground the right hands armor had been damaged when it broke free.

"Well at least the damage done wasn't as bad as unit Zero had been. In fact the Eva had been unusually calm for such an out burst." The bottle blond noted except for the final moments when Shinji was removed. Looking down at the last recorded synch ratio 114%.

"Alright people lets gather up the data and get this mess cleaned up." Ritsuko said walking in between a row of techs. "I want the Magi to start work on analysis immediately."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji was going through the standered synch process, Shinji was ready for a long synch test. She was expecting to be there for at least a few hours four hours at the most. A normal process when it came to these types of tests. Actually it always seemed to be this type of process when it came to Nerv.

Shinji vaguely wondered if Government funded agencies got in trouble for this kind of child labor. Then again what was so bad about sitting in a chair for several hours just thinking.

As the Eva started to come to life. Shinji felt a familiar feeling when the Eva was on and Synching up. It was hard to describe it. It was a warmth almost like someone holding him. Shinji never thought about it much when working with the war machine. Those where questions the former boy believed she would never know.

But as the war machine started Shinji felt that warm feeling then it disappeared as quickly as it came, Replaced with something else something unpleasant. Shinji heard a panic start up on the bridge. Shinji's vision began to cloud as someone shouted out to eject the plug. Everything began to blur.

The next moment Shinji opened her eye's she was looking at a "Familiar ceiling." Sitting up she took notice she was in the Nerv hospital again.

"Shinji!" The teen heard as a crop of purple hair came into her sight.

"What happened?" the younger of the two asked.

"...There was a problem with the Synch test." Misato said looking the teen up and down. Misato noted that shinji's right hand was shacking. "Do you think your okay to go home? Or do you want to stay here?

Shinji thought long and hard about it. This mental debate lasted less then five seconds before she decided. "I think I'd rather go home if that's okay." Shinji said being at home would be nicer then sitting in the Nerv hospital. Misato nodded her head and left to get Shinji signed out. Shinji looked at her shacking hand it hurt.

Shinji waited for a few more moments. In that time frame Shinji felt a pain in her stomach, it was then the teen decided she needed to use the bathroom. Getting out of the bed Shinji noticed other then a hospital gown she didn't have anything on. "Well at least I have a gown this time."

Misato was walking a doctor down the hall under the pretense that something was wrong with the teen. The doctor being apart of Nerv had no real choice but to go with the woman, regardless of how they where monitoring the third child to insure her health and safety it didn't seem to matter to the woman.

No matter how many times the girl was checked over, and deemed to be in perfect health. The only thing that may be wrong would be psychological and this doctor wasn't a psychiatrist. So the man was forced to go with Misato.

"I'm sure theres something wrong with Shinji. Her hands where shacking. Can you look her over one more time before we leave?"

"Yes Ma'am but its probably more psychological then anything else." The doctor said looking at the chart Shinji was in perfect health for a teenager.

"Are you sure?" Misato asked fretting over the syptom

"I'm sure if I was stuck inside a confined space during something traumatic. I would be a little shaken up as well Ms. Katsuragi." The doctor said trying to assure the woman everything would be fine. But the look the woman gave was one of worry and a hard glare. "Or it could be neurological in this case and the third child was effected mentally."

This statement actually scared Misato to the doctors surprise as he thought about this. It seemed any input the man would make was a bad idea. "Listen I'm sure theirs nothing wron"AHHHHH!"

A loud scream was heard from Shinji's room. The doctor and Misato where already bolting to Shinji's room less then a second of hearing the scream. The doctor kicking himself mentally. It figured something would happen something always does.

The door slid open and Misato was struck by someone hugging onto her and crying while talking faster then she could keep up.

"Misatosomethingswrongthere'sblood?" Shinji let out in a panic in between a sob of fear in the younger girls eye's. Misato only caught a half of what Shinji said but.

Both her and the doctor had heard the word blood and the doctor was the first to react. Bringing a pen light up shining it in Shinji's eye's

"Alright I want you to calm down, and tell me where are you wounded. Does anything hurt? Is there a cut? Where is it?" The doctor asked in quick succession taking Shinji by the shoulders shinning the light in her eye's as he looked her over looking for wounds and blood a head injury maybe.

A blush spread across Shinji's as she leaned forward and told the doctor where the blood was. The doctors eye's widened in understanding and an. "Oh." the doctor mouthed he stood up walking out of the room. Surprising Shinji and Misato who grabbed the guy by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"This is one of those things I'm not qualified for sorry to say. I'll get a gender appropriate doctor to come and help. But it seems the third child, is well um she is …..there's a um special time in a young girls life. Where only another woman can help. While I am qualified to address and assist in this instance. I personally would rather have a female doctor come and help. Although you your self are qualified to assist the third child with this problem. I recommend stopping by a drug store on your way home to get what you need also I'm sure theirs a book somewhere that can help you with this." The doctor doing what many sensible men have done in the past. They ran away cringing in fear.

Misato was confused as she let go of the doctor and looked at Shinji who was scared and confused at the same time. Thats when Misato inquired the question from the confused and scarred teenager.

XXXXX

Asuka was sitting on the coach well she was laying on the coach board as she flipped from boring T.V. Station to boring T.V. Station. Her stomach growled signaling to the girl that it wanted food. She looked at the cloak on the T.V. Signaling that it was getting late.

"Jeez where are they? The Baka better get home soon and make dinner." The girl idly thought as she turned the T.V. off getting up to go and find a snack to tide her on over. It wasn't for another hour of waiting Asuka got fed up and decided to call her supposed guardian.

As Asuka dialed the numbers she heard the door in the living room open. "Where home." Misato called out Asuka was already stomping towards the two arrivals. She noted that Shinji was carrying a brown bag, but didn't care so long as it meant she got dinner.

"Your late where have you two been?"Asuka's question was met with mixed reviews as Shinji diverted her eye's her face turning red and Misato kind of found a lack of words to express her thoughts. "And whats with the Idiot. Did you bring carry out again?"

"There was an incident with the Eva and the doctors needed to talk to Shinji. Don t worry I'll cook dinner tonight. Shinji-kun is going to go and take a nap." Misato said As Shinji shied away walking past Asuka with out a word heading straight for her room. Asuka looking annoyed as she huffed, looking at her guardian.

"Fine I'll go ahead and order out again." It was starting to become an annoying yet daily thing. For the last two weeks Misato had been helping with the cooking and In the end there was a need to order take out. Shinji if lucky could manage to get to the apartment before Misato showed up and already have dinner started and made if Shinji was lucky and assuming Misato was working late.

"Your going to start putting on weight if you keep eating out like that." Misato said with an amused grin as she started to head towards the kitchen. "A home cooked meal will be good for you.

_' There's nothing home cooked about your food, I'll starve or suffer food poisoning before you make something edible.'_ Asuka thought as she headed towards the phone. Picking up the phone book. Ordering her meal it wasn't until later in the night when Shinji came out of her room looking for something to eat as well. That Asuka's irritation was peaked seeing Shinji nimbly sneak through the halls towards the kitchen.

"Oh look who decided to grace us with there presence." Asuka said picking at the other girl and to Asuka's surprise Shinji looked at her glaring at the other girl Asuka in a rare moment in her life flinched then with 'humph' Shinji walked away and into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong with her?" Asuka asked looking over at Misato who shrugged not really feeling up to explain things. "Jeez the Baka's a girl less then a month and is acting like she on her period or something."

The silence that defined after that statement, as well as the way Misato looked away from Asuka's gaze spoke to the girl. As she connected the dots the rapid change in mood the intimidating attitude so uncharacteristic of the normally shy easily frightened Eva pilot that seemed to grow in hours. "No way."

Asuka had already jumped from the table heading into the kitchen Before Misato could say anything or talk to the red headed spite fire.

Shinji was digging through the fridge before settling on taking some white rice and adding some strawberry syrup topping. The explanation as well as the impromptu anatomy lesson by the attending Nurse that had arrived at the room. Didn't make Shinji feel any better. The trip to the drug store hadn't helped any.

Shinji felt as though everyone was watching her as she looked at the very feminine products that less then a month ago he wouldn't be seen within a hundred mile radius of.

All Shinji wanted to do was eat the snack, she had made then go back to her room and lay down on her bed. The days events to much for the girl to stressful to rely comprehend. The last thing Shinji wanted was for Asuka to get in her face.

"I Don't believe it. Your on your period." Asuka stated loudly a grin plaster on her face this was something she couldn't believe or pass up. The tormenting power this gave the German she reveled in the idea of it. "So how's it feel, not so easy being a girl is it?"

"I never said it was easy." Shinji said furrowing her brows as Asuka crossed her arms. Ever since the change Shinji had confessed things where getting easier to deal with after 3 weeks. Long story short She was getting used to it. Asuka had taken this out of context obviously.

"What ever who cares the point is our great and invincible Shinji Sama bleeds." Asuka said laughing at her own joke. Oh yes Asuka was going to enjoy this to much. "You know."Asuka! that's enough." Misato said butting into the conversation much to Shinji's relief.

"But Misato Shinji." Asuka started but Misato was quick to interrupted the German again.

"No buts just because your jealous that Shinji is already becoming more of a woman. doesn't mean you need to pick at her" Misato said trying to reason and strike a blow at Asuka to lay off.

"I'd rather be a boy again." Shinji commented a little more down trotted over the ordeal

"What is there something wrong with the fairer sex?" Asuka of cource took this as an insult turning her furry at Shinji.

"Its complicated and confusing."

"Come on you two calm down finish your dinner and go to bed its getting late for both of you especially since its a school night." Misato said breaking into the argument lecturing Asuka and Shinji to mild degree, both teens nodded there heads. They gave one passing glance getting back to there own meals. Shinji going to her room and Asuka letting out a huff.

The next couple of days weren't going to be very fun in the op directors opinion. All the while popping open a beer to try and relax herself.

XXXXX

Ritsuko looked at all of the findings they had gathered from the incident and now she was supposed to tell the commander what happened. And how to fix the problem. The secretary looked at Ritsuko nodding her head to the woman signaling she could go in now.

Holding up her clip board and a folder with what she knew inside. She walked into the dimly lite office. At the center was a desk. Sitting behind the desk was Gendo Ikari.

"Report Dr. Akagi." Gendo said his tone neutral his posture unmoving his face so still you would swear it was made out of stone.

"At O'800 unit 01 activated and began to synch with Shinji. This was the first test since his or rather her accident." Ritsuko said Gendo showed nothing only raising his eyebrow signaling the doctor to continue.

"Less then a Minute after the test Unti 01, began to move by its self, attempting to free its self from its restraint's. It wasn't until Shinji was ejected from the plug that the eva really went Berserk breaking free from the restraints."

"I belive it was trying to absorb the third child. But due to the slow pace the synchronization was going and because of the disconnecting of certain links the pilot shares with the eva. It could have possibly killed the pilot from the mental and physical stress." Ritsuko said finishing her report and analysis of the eva.

"I see and what are the possible ramifications this could cause to the pilot using the unit?" Gendo asked concerned how this was going to effect Unit-01. This was very important and may effect his scenario.

"I am uncertain at the moment as to what could happen where reconfiguring the units hook up's and links to the third child. As well as readjusting the mental graphs. But it may be a pointless gesture and Shinji Ikari may not be able to use or pilot Unit 01." Ritsuko said Gendo seemed to be lost in thought mulling over the information picking it apart all the while rethinking how to work this into his scenero.

"What is it you recommend doctor?" Gendo had some faith that Ritsuko would find or have a solution to the problem. That was the reason he hired her in the first place.

"... I belive we may need to find the fourth child. Just encase things do not work out well. If anything another pilot to our roster would be more beneficial then anything else. With our with out an eva unit." Ritsuko said she wasn't entirely sure or in on the commanders scenario, but she knew a lot of the basics of what his intent was much to her inner resentment to the plan and his goal.

Gendo thought long and hard it was to early for the fourth to come into the picture. But this new event was not expected so that left very few options.

"Very well contact the marduke institute and have the most viable candidate found. The fourth will be a reserve pilot first before anything else." Gendo said it was better safe then sorry the next angel was do to arrive soon and he didn't want to be an Eva short when it happened. Plus if they could get another Eva pilot, There was a possibility that they could requisition another Eva for the pilot. It would be more insurance that the Angels wouldn't be successful in there endeavor's.

"I am glade you brought this to my attention when you did Dr. Akagi commander Ikari and my self will be leaving tonight to attend a meeting with the U.N. As well as the commite. You should work quickly in doing your job." The old sub commander said subtly telling the bottle blonde she should leave. After the doctor picked up the subtle hints, she left leaving the two alone.

"Is it wise to deviate so far from the plan Ikari?" The older man said as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of the younger mans desk. Gendo was silent before he spoke.

"It is necessary. there have already been a number of deviations this last month. This newest one causes a number of problems. we will have to treed lightly Seele wont be pleased."

XXXXX

It was lunch time and Shinji was sitting with Toji and Kensuke, The two boys had noticed a very quit change in there friend. Shinji had been acting strange most of the day. Shinji started it off by overly expressing her excitement to see them. Then becoming upset on the walk to school after Toji had made a comment about Shinji. Bouncing back in anger at Toji scarring the jock then becoming apologetic. All within the walk to school.

Since the incident Toji had been careful about what he was saying before he said it Kensuke had barly put anything into the conversation since the incident. But Toji had noticed that Kensuke was quick to agree with Shinji and torment him. If Toji didn't know any better Kensuke knew something he didn't.

Toji was starting to think Shinji and Kensuke where going to spend the rest of the day just picking on him. The only other problem the boys where facing was that Shinji had volunteered them to come over for dinner hearing Toji complaining about the fact he had eaten out every day for the last week or so for breakfast lunch and dinner. Kensuke had been off in the woods camping the last two days and had been living off of instant. Shinji had been insistent that she could cook something for them.

"I don't know man, I don't want to be a hassle to you." Toji said in reluctance as Shinji offered for him and Kensuke to come over for dinner.

"You sure? What about you Kensuke?" Shinji asked turning towards Kensuke who only smiled waving it off.

"I don't want to bother you with something trivial. Plus don't you normally cook for Misato and Asuka as well?" Kensuke said trying to convince Shinji that she had enough work to do with out adding the two boys to her list.

"Its not a problem Asuka wont be home until late tonight, and Misato doesn't need to be at work for a few hours she'll be asleep for awhile before going to work. It be just the three of us." Shinji said Toji and Kensuke stopped what they where doing thinking about it the conditions where ideal.

The red devil gone from the residence. Misato at home asleep potentially waking up while the teens where relaxing. The skimpy sleep wear they knew she wore. And a home cooked meal prepared by a cute girl, albeit once there male friend but The change hadn't made a real impact on the personality of Shinji.

Who as the two boys concluded should have been born a girl. Not only did the natural tendency of being shy and timid fit well. Shinji was also gaining a reputation as one of the top beauty's in the school. Although it was unknown to Shinji her self who was oblivious to the looks some of the boys gave her.

Back to the subject at hand Toji and Kensuke huddled together talking about the free meal. The two nodded to them selves after talking about it. "We'll do it." They shouted out in unison

"Do what?" Hikari asked standing behind the two tapping her foot. She had heard from Asuka about Shinji's newest problem and thought that she should intervene and talk to Shinji. It was something that to the embarrassment of Hikari was something she was going through her self.

"I'm making them dinner you want to come with us Hikari-san?" Shinji asked in complete innocence/ignorance Shinji was ready to offer a free meal ticket to almost anyone who wanted to join. Hikari blushed looking at Toji her long time crush. Shinji was cooking him a meal. Horrible thoughts of the two together filled the young girls mind. But they where quickly stomped into the ground relizing Shinji was inviting her. Hikari had forgotten Shinji didn't know what it ment to cook a meal for a boy 'Shinji's still thinking like a boy. Don't worry nothing will happen your blowing out of proportion just calm down.'

"Are you Okay Hikari-san ? Your face is red." Shinji said concerned for Hikari who jumped a bit as she stammered out a reply.

" YES I mean No I uh...Ahem. I'm fine thank you for offering, but I need to go home and cook dinner for my family, Shinji why dont you come with me. I wanted to talk to you about something." Hikari tried again getting back onto the reason she had came over to the three. She was starting to lose her nerve on the subject.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shinji said becoming worried that she had done something wrong again. _'Well I did walk into the boys bathroom again.'_

"No nothing important just um I heard your a good cook and was wondering if you wanted to exchange some recipes with me." The class representative said failing to come up with a good excuse. Her mind still mildly occupied by the up coming dinner.

"Oh that sounds like a great Idea you want to join us for lunch?" Shinji asked looking towards Kensuke and more importantly Toji who's eye's seemed to drill into Hikari She was becoming unnerved

"...No Um I'll talk to you later." Hikari said shacking her hands in the air Laughing a little making a quick retreat as her face was becoming more and more red as she lost her nerve around the trio.

"That was weird I don't think I've ever seen the class rep act like that before." Toji said Watching the girl's quick retreat. "Oh well I don't think I'll ever figure out girls...Oh sorry Shinji."

"It's okay I forget my self sometimes."

"So what are you going to make?" Kensuke said changing the subject it was a subject that had been discussed to death by now. He was ready to move on from it.

"Now that I think about it, I'm not to sure. I need stop by the store and pick up some stuff will you guys help me?" The Eva pilot asked more or less volunteering the two of them as they nodded there heads. The rest of the day passed quickly Shinji's mood seeming to be brighter. After school Shinji had gathered up Toji and Kensuke to head over to the grocery store.

"Thank you guys for helping me. While were here is there anything you guys would like so that I can pick it up now." Shinji asked holding a basket in her hand's. Grabbing a large bar of chocolate it sounded pretty good to the girl. What was the harm in having it as a snack.

"I'm not a really picky eater just nothing with leaks." Toji said walking on one side of Shinji, thinking about something he might want. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of having something. That wasn't instant. His stomach growled as he thought of something, he wouldn't mind having. "Maybe something made with pork."

"Talking with his stomach again." Kensuke sighed as he walked on the other side of Shinji. "As for me Anything would be an improvement on over peanut butter and jelly from my M.R.E.'s"

"Okay how about a pot sticker's platter I'll make up some rice and Miso to go along with it oh and some fish sounds pretty good too." Shinji said becoming hungry her self as she started grabbing things and ingredients for dinner. Shinji inspected the package of pork noting it was cheaper to be the larger one then the smaller. "That's quit a bit of pork. Oh I know I'll make dumplings."

Listening to Shinji plan dinner was starting to get the two teen's hungry. They continued on there track picking up thing's for the dinner. Eventually Toji took the basket after Shinji started having trouble carrying it. "Its alright My little sister says this is what I was made for."

"Yes and thinking takes a back seat behind his stomach." Kensuke said as they walked towards the counter Toji throwing out an insult about Kensuke's Military obsession.

At the check out isle as Shinji was unloading she saw something that caught her eye Chocolate bars they sounded pretty good to the teen. Shinji reached out taking a couple no harm in having a quick snack. Shinji got everything loaded into bags and paid for.

As they walked out of the store Shinji took one of the chocolate bars and started eating it. Shinji never had a particular love for sweets. But the chocolate tasted absolutely wonderfully as she munched on it.

Half way down the street from the store It started sprinkling dot's of water and before much longer then that it started to start pouring. Toji had done the gentlemanly thing taking off his jacket and dropping it on top of Shinji. "So you don't get wet."

"Thank you Toji." Shinji said a little blush spreading across her cheeks as she and the two boy's ran through the rain to Shinji's apartment. By the time they arrived at the apartment the three of them where soaking wet.

"I'll go an get some towels. Will you guys set the food on the table." She asked heading towards the bathroom pulling out some spare towels.

"Yeah." Toji and Kensuke said in unison and as quietly as they could. Misato was supposed to be sleeping They walked into the dinning room unloading the bags for Shinji.

Shinji had retrieved the towels while changing out of the wet cloths. Shinji dug through her closet. Her eye's falling upon the blue sundress Misato had insist on getting her. When they first went shopping. _'It wouldn't hurt anything. I spend most of the day wearing a skirt any way.'_

Shinji pulled of her wet cloths and changing into clean and dry undergarments. Shinji had stopped her self short from continuing to rub her cold chest. Once dressed and ready she left grabbing the towls. She entered the Kitchen seeing Toji and Kensuke unloading the groceries.

"Thanks you two." Shinji said as the boys turned around to wave it off. They stopped and starred at Shinji wearing a blue sundress similar to what Asuka had worn the first time they met the red devil. The outfit boldly displayed Shinji's shoulders and little bit of her cleavage.

The two turned away from Shinji. A blush spreading across there faces. "Its not a problem Shin-man." Toji said putting an on the man part kicking himself for thinking of his body like that. His thoughts had like most teenage boys wondered. Kensuke didn't do much better in fact he was about to ask if Shinji wanted to model for him.

"Well then I'll go ahead an get started on dinner then you two relax you've been very helpful I'll handle it from here." Shinji said walking up to the two and pulling them away and out of the kitchen.

The two boys sat in the living room table staring at the T.V. for a long duration. Occasionally getting up to go and help Shinji cook or do something in the kitchen. Either to refill there cups or just something silly.

When Shinji said dinner was ready both of them jumped to help. There friend set up the table. Toji felt horrible he shouldn't think of his friend like that especially considering Shinji was a boy. Kensuke well.

"Hey Shinji That dress looks really good on you." The boy couldn't help himself. Shinji only blushed a little. "You should wear more often."

"No it's just Misato insisted I get it this the first time I've worn it." Shinji said becoming a bit embarrassed over her choice of wear now.

It shows Misato has excellent taste. You should ouhf." Toji had jabbed Kensuke's sides with his elbow stopping the otaku mid sentence.

"Should what?" Shinji tried to ask boy of girl Shinji would always be clueless to others intentions.

"Should teach us how to cook this is delicious." Toji declared as he ate the food on his plate. Shinji smiled at the complement.

"Thanks I wouldn't mind teaching you guys." _'You can't do any worse then Misato.' _Shinji thought to herself it didn't seem to matter what direction Shinji gave her guardian. The older woman would mess it up.

The guardian in question came into the living room smelling the delicious food. "You started cooking with out me. I would have helped you know."

Toji and Kensuke turned there heads something else to focus there thoughts on besides there friend. Misato walked into the room fully dressed and ready for the day. "That's okay Misato I offered to make Toji and Kensuke Dinner. They where more help then I needed."

"Oh really!" Misato said looking at the blushing face's of the two eager boys. "Then maybe I should reward these fine gentlemen for all there hard work."

This caught the attention and imagination of the two boys. As she winked at the two bending down and kissed the two boys on the cheek. Misato wasn't oblivious to the two boys affection in fact she thought it was cute. What better way then to tease them.

"Misato are you hungry?" Shinji asked as she ignored the goofy faces of Toji and Kensuke.

"No I'm fine, I've got to head into work early today. There are still some things I need to take care of. The incident with the Eva yesterday probably brought some unwanted paper work. I'll be late getting home tonight." Misato said as she left the room snatching up a dumpling between her fingers. Popping it in her mouth.

Shinji nodded his her head as Misato walked out of the department. She seemed off in Shinji's opinion like she was upset about something.

"Hey Shinji why didn't you say Misato was promoted?" Kensuke asked as Shinji give her bispecctled friend a confused look

"Promoted?" Shinji questioned confused Was Misato Promoted. "She hasn't said anything about a promotion."

"You mean you haven't noticed." Kensuke pratically yelled in excitement. He had only just noticed looking at her badge very closly.

"Noticed." Shinji asked becoming more confused.

"The badge that she wears now has two bars meaning she's now a Major." Kensuke explained Toji was as lost as Shinji they hadn't noticed a change in her uniform. "It must have happened recently."

"I haven't even congratulated her." Shinji said feeling bad thinking about Misato. _'She's done so much for me _

"I know we should throw her a party." Kensuke stated out loud banging his fist into his hand. Toji jumped from his seat as he and Kensuke started planning.

"Um could I help." Shinji said fidgeting a little as the two boys turned there gazes on Shinji. Shinji wasn't the party type to many people made Shinji nervous. But if it was for Misato then she was willing to help as best she could. "I ...uh could cook the food."

"Yeah that's a great Idea Shin-man." Toji said with a wide grin as Kensuke nodded his head as they started planning. Shinji just sitting there watching as the two bickered back and forth about what they where going to do and when.

XXXXXXX

Misato sat in her office thumbing the pin signifying her promotion it had occurred less then a couple of days ago. She sighed as she popped the pin back on her collar. She liked the promotion but It wasn't something she wanted specificly she already had the job she wanted.

The door to her office and in walked Ritsuko her old collage friend. "Hey Rits whats going on?"

"I came to inform you that I need Shinji to come in. We need to run some tests."

"I thought Shinji had the didn't need to come in. due to what happened yesterday." Misato stated looking at the head of the science division.

"That was the plan, but I need to run some comparison as well as a cat skin on his head." Ritsuko said she hadn't made much of an effort to refer to Shinji as a she. "With the scan we should be able to get the Eva re tuned. We think there maybe some meditating changes that occurred during the...change."

"I see I guess I'll call Shinji and ask her to come in is there anything else?" Misato said as she picked up her phone.

"Not particularly unless you want to count the fact that both the commander and sub commander left Japan." Ritsuko said throwing out some gossip.

"I already knew that." Misato said she found it kind of strange Commander Ikari seemed to leave headquarters frequently.

"Well I wasn't to sure you knew. Your top dog here and calling the shots. Feel excited?" The scientist asked in a board tone.

"Not particularly all it means is I have to do there paperwork while there gone." Misato said with a sigh laying her head on her desk Ritsuko laughing at her friends expense.

"Well then I'll leave you be then." Ritsuko said as she left her friends office the door sliding closed behind the bottle blonde.

"Yeah thanks." Misato said with a yawn her thoughts turning to Shinji. She really wanted her to stay home and relax today but it seemed nothing was to simple. She could have Shinji stay home have her come in tomorrow. She toyed with the thought. After a moment she dismissed it. She needed the Eva's and there pilots up to par. "Guess I am despicable."

Misato picked up the phone on her desk.

XXXXXX

Ritsuko sat in front of a monitor as Shinji's brain was scanned. She had been staring at the face Shinji now had it looked almost identical to that of Yui Ikari and a passing resemblance to Rei. Two people she hated the most in her life. One was a puppet and the other dead yet still mocking her.

It almost seemed like this was another attempt to spurn her. During tests she tried not to treat Shinji any differently the way she did normally but it was hard. The commanders had been taken a more defined interest in Shinji. Requiring daily reports. Ritsuko was getting sick of seeing that damn face.

"Um Dr. Akagi?" Shinji asked from inside the machine.

"Yes what is it." Ritsuko said her voice cold unemotional.

"Uh I um Do I need to get in the Eva again today?" Shinji asked nervously the last couple of times She had gotten in the eva or ran a needed test for Nerv Something bad was bound to happen. So Shinji was a little terrified of getting in the eva.

"No were still configuring the Eva properly. I just need to do a physical and a harmonics test. After that you'll be free to leave for the night." Ritsuko said impassively as button's flashed signaling the end of the test. Pushing the button Shinji was released from the confined space the scan was taking place in.

After some minor questioning a physical and a reassurance the pain was natural. Ritsuko was relived for the test to be over and ready to send the third child home. Ritsuko was was only surprised that Shinji had stopped by her office after cleaning up from the harmonics test.

"What?" She said snapping at the girl that jumped. Fidgeting and becoming nervous. Ritsuko berated herself she wasn't being professional. "I'm sorry Shinji-kun It's been a long day for me What is it you wanted?

"Um well Uh there's supposed to be a party for Misato's promotion its a surprise for her and you seemed to be good friends with her I was..." Ritsuko sighed she had to remind her self this was still just Shinji not a shadow of Yui like Rei. But a scared boy or rather girl no scared boy still.

"I'd be happy to come when is it?" Ritsuko asked with a patent look.

"Tomorrow." Shinji said her face lighting up.

"I see I work tomorrow but after work I'll try to stop by." Ritsuko said with a small smile convincing Shinji everything was fine.

"Thank you." Shinji said her face lighting up as she bowed to Ritsuko. Leaving the office a bit more confident.

Ritsuko watched as she left a very mild smile on her face that dropped the instant the girl was gone. Ritsuko sat at her desk calmly sighing it was hard for her but she had dealt with Rei most of her life she could handle Shinji. Who was more gullible in her opinion. Although It was different with Rei she could be as cold as she wanted and Rei wouldn't blink. Shinji on the other hand flinched.

XXXXX

Shinji was met by Misato at the main gate's before leaving Nerv. She had a smile on her face. "Hey there I guess they decided to hold you up late tonight. Hows about I drive you home I just got off too."

"Yeah." Shinji said smiling as she walked up to her guardian who walked ahead towards the nerv parking lot. "Uh Misato I heard about your promotion. I wanted to say congratulation's. Somebody must appreciate you."

"Huh Oh Thank you. But its nothing of importance its not the reason why I joined Nerv." Misato said fingering the cross around her neck. As she opened her car door. She seemed a bit upset now. Misato opened her car door. "Come on get in."

"Uh but It has to mean something to you." Shinji asked a little confused why was she upset.

"Its only a change in title. Nothing changes and I still do the same job." Misato said as she drove out of the parking lot. With a bit of a sigh.

"You don't like your job?" Shinji asked was that what she meant that everything she did on a daily basis was in her opinion unlike.

"No that's not it. I get to do exactly what I want with this job." Misato said as she drove on the main road heading home.

"Whats that?" Shinji asked curiosity filling her mind. Misato seemed to become quit thinking over the thought for a few minutes the car had become quit and Shinji noticed Misato driving it wasn't her normal way. She seemed to still be speeding but it wasn't as reckless as she normally was.

"I do it for revenge, my father was killed by the angel's. You see he died saving me from one during second impact " Misato said thinking about the giant of light she had seen. "I always hated him. He never spent time with his family always working. I was happy when my mom divorced him, I didn't have to listen to her cry herself to sleep anymore. But then he saves me at the cost of his life and I don't know what to think about him. Do I hate for being a horrible father or do I love him for saving my life"

Misato didn't want to say anything about it in truth, But Shinji had a right to know. Misato had come to terms with it a long time ago. She was just using the Eva pilots. Much to her own distaste she would have been fine piloting an eva her self. But something like that was impossible. "I suppose I'm just a bad person using you and the other pilots for my own end's."

"No your not a bad person Misato." Shinji said turning to look at his guardian as she drove she felt tears edging at her eye's. "You've been so kind to me even helping me after the accident."

"The first thing that I thought about when that happened to you was whether or not you would be able to pilot Eva." Misato said gripping the handles of the steering wheel. She hated confiding her thoughts on the subject to Shinji it was dangerous and seemed like a genuinely bad idea.

But if anybody had a right to know it was Shinji. If the girl choose to leave Misato would do what she could. If Shinji hated her that was fine as well. Shinji opened her mouth to say something but became quit looking away from Misato and out the window From then on the drive became silent.

XXXXXX

"Look at this place. Once a the living and thriving Continent of Antarctica now its just ocean of death." Fyusuki said examining the what was left of the frozen wast land.

"...Yes Never the less man kind is still here on this planet and living." Gendo said after a pause thinking to himself.

"What the matter Ikari? You sound upset about something."

"Its nothing Sensei." Gendo said regaining what ever composure he lost no matter how small.

"Thinking about your son again?" Fyutsuki asked it had been a problem since the change and fyutuski had gone as far to remind the commander of Nerv that it was his son.

A way to remind Gendo that it wasn't Yui, but the son he had abandoned and had no right to confront. " I believe it was you who told me you feared him. Afraid that you would only cause him more pain."

"Yes that's right, But I look at that face and I see her." Gendo said thinking of his wife. Gendo always held an animosity and fear for his own son. Despising him for being loved by Yui then fearing to get close to him for fear he may bring more pain to the boy. He had felt it was the right thing to do nothing where Shinji was concerned. Even now using Shinji in his secnreo Gendo nknew he was putting Shinji in pain it was an undeniable truth.

"A twinge of guilt? You are only human as we all are." Fyutsuki said Gendo nodding to this looking out the window at the lance of longenus. "Shinji is your son. And not Yui. You abandoned him for your own ambitions and fears. Keep that in mind Ikari."

Gendo only gave a silent nod looking out into the blood stained oceans. _'I am human but soon I won't be bound to such things.'_

XXXXXX

"Congratulations!" Were the shouts Misato heard

"Thanks you guys." Misato said kicking back another beer. "And thank you Toji."

"Nah it wasn't me it was Kensuke's idea." Toji said waving it off as though it were nothing Kensuke jumped to take the spotlight and praise.

"Yes it was I Kensuke Aida who was the master mind behind this celebration." Kensuke said standing up straight from his sitting position.

"Aw shut it stooge it was Shinji and Hikari who cooked." Asuka yelled out at the bi-speckled teen.

"It's okay Asuka It was his idea for the party." Shinji spoke up a little uncomfortable with so many people gathered around. But she was happy none the less. "Oh and thank you for the help Hikari."

"It wasn't a problem Shinji. I enjoyed it quit a bit." Hikari said giggling to her self Shinji had noted that Hikari was a good cook. Hikari had tried waving it off, but Shinji got into a long and lengthy story about both Misato and Asuka's lack of ability in the kitchen. Telling some less then unflattering stores and the reason Shinji now kept three fire extinguishers under the sink. "I think we should do it again some time."

"Well thanks you guys I really apprecate it. Its such a nice gesture." Misato said with a wink to the boys present. Who only grinned like a pair of idiots.

The door bell rang and Shinji went to answer it. "Hey Ritsuko thanks for coming. Oh hello Mr Kaji."

"We came directly from headquarters. When Ritsuko asked if I'd like to come along. And well how could I refuse paying my sincerest respects to the lovely Major Katsuragi" Kaji said with a wink to Misato bowing to the woman, who only looked annoyed at seeing her ex. " I suppose I'll have to be a lot nicer to you now since Both commanders are away after all."

"Father left the city again?" Shinji asked this seemed like the third or forth time her father had left city. '_I wonder why Father leave's the city so often?"_

"Yes he's at the south pole doing something important." Ritsuko said as she took a seat at the table Kaji sitting beside her. All the while grinning in Misato's direction.

"So Shinji how have you been holding up Must be nice." Kaji said with a shrug, Shinji giving the man a confused look. "After all what 16 year old boy wouldn't give to be in the girls locker room. Although I guess its a blessing and curse."

Conversations ceased around the table eye's and heads turned. Blushes spreading amongst the children Misato anger flaring over What he had said. "Kaji do you think I could see you out side for a moment."

"Why Misato are you coming on to me?" Kaji asked staring the woman down as she rebutted in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Shinji I guess its still a touchy subject for you."

"Its fine I'm getting used to it little by little." Shinji said not quit making eye contact with the unshaven man. Who nodded his head.

"Well thats all we can do when life pushes you down you have to get back up and try again." Kaji said speaking his words of wisdom for the day. He made special note that Misato seemed quit protective of the subject but If you didn't ask you didn't really know now did you. "Well then I wish you luck in your future endeavors Shinji Ikari."

"Uh thank you." Shinji said feeling a little odd about how to feel about the man. Kaji in Shinji's opinion came off as rude yet insightful and encouraging at the same time.

After some uncomfortableness the party started up again and people where having fun eating drinking and playing some games to pass the time. It only ended when phones began to ring.

An angel had been spotted in lower orbit near the earth. After Misato and the pilots left. Toji Kensuk and Hikari stayed to clean the apartment. They thought they where alone until Ritsuko spoke up. "Mr. Suzahra I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

"Huh?"

XXXXX

It was hour's later a plan had been made the angel was going to crash into to Tokyo-3 and destroy everything. The Eva's would try and catch it before it fell and kill it. The only problems where the Sync up with Shinji and unit one.

The last experiment had failed. The newest problem present was that after there readjusting was that Shinji couldn't maintain any sync at all. So now Ritsuko worked feverishly to try and figure out the problem.

They had tried everything thing they could think of and the operation would start in an hour. "Maybe we should just reboot the system maybe the problem is the Eva doesn't recognize Shinji?"

"How can it the only change was physical, mental patterns should be still the same." Ritsuko said thinking about it an idea sparking. They had been using Shinji's old data for the adjustments maybe new data was needed. _'But thats not how it works.'_

Ritsuko looked at the data present at her desk then at the cat scan she had taken of Shinji the day before. They where the same as Shinji's old data at first glance, But Ritsuko started noticing these weren't the same as they where before. "Maya look at this what do you see."

"There scans of Shinji's mind. Wait there changing." Maya said looking at them comparing them to the ones they had before and right after the accident. After the accident there seemed to be no change but now. _"Are his brain patterans changing. That only happens with brain damage."_

"Exactly that's why we never noticed before, it was subtle and happening with time until this happened." Ritsuko said as she looked at the scans. She had never thought they would change like this was it a side effect to the change in physical experience. '_Are they still changing?"_

"Use this to re adjust the eva to Shinji." Ritsuko said as she handed Maya the scans she had to go and talk with Misato and her plan if you could call it that. She could see Misato on one of the lower levels talking to the pilots.

"This is where we believe the Angel may land with what data we where able to gather" Misato showing the three children the map of the very large area they had. Shinji was dressed in her new plug suit along with Rei and Asuka. It was much like her last one only modified to fit.

"Its to huge there's no way we could catch it."Asuka said looking at the map it covered the entirty of Tokyo3 and then sum.

"It could drop on any of these locations?" Shinji asked in fright seeing the area displayed to the pilots.

"Given its size it could annihilate all of Tokyo-3 and head quarters anywhere with in this given zone with ease." Ritsuko spoke walking up to the three Walking up next to the captain.

"Thats why where going to disperse the Eva's so there's one at each of these three points." Misato said showing a graph where the eva's where spread around In a triangular position.

"And what is this arrangement based on major Katsuragi." Rei asked her voice neutral.

"...A guess.!" Shinji and Asuka gasped at the thought, even Rei seemed to falter with worry. "It's women intuition."

"Where all going to die." Asuka stated ominously.

"She likes to play games of chance and she never win's." Shinji spoke up from her position, Asuka felt her hope's die more and more. Looking down at the ground It seemed desperate at best.

So the three Eva pilots where lined up in there respected position's. Shinji had been nervous at first when getting into the eva, but after a while relaxed in the Eva. Nothing was happening although it seemed colder then it used to.

Shinji thought about the plan and Misato's words to her the night before, And the reply Shinji had made to Misato.

XXXXX

When Misato got home and pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex Shinji finally spoke up.

"I don't know how I should act or what I should say after what you said to me. But I do know one thing. Your still not a bad person Misato as much as you believe you are. Like when the jet alone went berserk it wasn't an angel that did it. You still helped because you knew it was the right thing and others would get hurt if nothing did happen."

Shinji didn't believe what she said no that's not right she didn't want to believe it. But one thing was for sure. No one would go to the effort to do what Misato had done for her. Misato had been a fountain and source of information for Shinji both embarrassing and serious topics after what happened. Shinji refused to believe it. Maybe she was being conceited or didn't want to listen to reason.

"I'll fight the angel's for you." Shinji said her voice starting to quiver as she spoke tears stating to fall. "Just promise me you won't leave me after there gone." A fear Shinji had began to feel after some time. What would happen after the angels where gone would they send her away as though it never happened. Shinji didn't want that to be abandoned and alone again.

"Shinji." Misato said starring at the vulnerable teen. She knew how the child lived up to this point afraid to get close or let others get close. But here Shinji was trying to reach out even against the hard fact Misato placed on the girl. It mad her feel bad but gave the woman a new resolve. She brought Shinji into a hug holding the girl in her arms like a mother would.. "I promise."

Misato wasnt sure what to think her self was this her being selfish taking advantage of Shinji like this or was this genuine care. She was putting Her in harms way for her own selfish gain but it was necessary for humanity as well. But when Misato looked down at the child in her arms she didn't want to see Shinji cold and alone like that. Was it really to selfish to just want both?

XXXXX

Shinji opened her eye's _'I'll do it I won't run away.' _

Shinji heard the sound of her intercom coming to life. "The Angels been sighted Eva's get to your ready positions."

"We only have so much data we can give you after so much It'll be left to your judgment." Misato said over the intercom as the Eva's got ready to sprint. "Commence the operation now!"

All three Eva's sped off from there positions running as quickly as they could through the projected area. Shinji moved as quickly as she could willing the Eva to run faster as she kept her eye on the sky. Fallowing the path she was given at the start until it was deemed they couldn't see the Angel and it was up to the pilot's.

Shinji kept on the move slowing so she could turn in the direction she saw it falling. "I've found it!" Shinji shouted running towards the Angel. "I'm spreading my A.T. Field."

The Eva raised it's hands into the sky as the angel came crashing down with force into the octagon like barrier. Unit-01 held up under the force its feet digging into the ground Shinji straining to keep it up. "AHH!"

"Right wrist on the Eva has been damaged. Pilot is bleeding!" Maya shouted out As both the Eva's Wrist and the pilot's wrist bleed.

"What Unit 02 unit 00 where are you to hurry!" Misato yelled out hearing the news Phantom pain was never that bad.

"Where almost there." Asuka yelled out as she saw unit-01 and the angel.

"Pilot Soryu spread your A.T. Field." Rei said in a louder then normal voice

"I am." Asuka shouted reaching the Angel at the same time Rei did. The two Eva's relived much of the weight from there counter part. Unit 00 then cut into the Angel's A.T. Field, once given the signal Asuka stabbed into the Angel with her progressive knife stopping the angel cold...Well not as cold as they where hopping it proceeded to fall on top of them and blow up on the three Eva's.

After the Eva's where all retrieved and the pilots summoned to central dogma. Connections where being restored after the angel had jammed them.

"I'm very proud of all of you." Misato said with a sigh "And as promised I'll take you all out for steak."

"Ma'am we've got commander Ikari on the line." Aoba said from his position. At his terminal.

"Right patch him through." A screen popped up with only the word audio only on it. "Sir I apologize for my reckless behavior."

"No that's fine destroying Angels is what the Eva's are for. Where lucky that what damage was done to unit one and its pilot where minimal." The vice commander spoke As Misato turned to look at Shinji's bandaged wrist. The Eva still wasn't syncing up properly and had caused more feed back then thought possible to the pilot.

"Speaking of is the pilot of Unit-01 there." The voice of Gendo was heard. Making Shinji turn her head towards the screen.

"Yes sir." Shinji spoke timidly as though she where as though she was deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"You did very good today Shinji. I'm Very proud." Gendo spoke over the intercom, Misato gasped and everyone turned there heads Gendo Ikari didn't give praise that often. "I will be returning to head quarters in three more days. My schedule is free for Sunday. What it be possible to treat you to dinner?"

Shinji stood there stock still. A mixture of emotions flowing through her. Happiness fear excitement dread anxiety all mixing together. "Ye-..Yes I...I am."

"Good I look forward to it. Now Major Katsuragi back to the subject matter about the angel." Gendo's said chaining topic so quickly and smoothly no one noticed it had changed. Shinji Wasn't sure how to feel about it but she knew one thing for sure.

_'Fathers proud of me.' _The thought seemed to hang in the air for the first time since the accident and the change Shinji felt that maybe the change wasn't as bad as she had thought at first.

(To be continued.)

* * *

Hello everyone I know its been a while since I last updated but I was haveing some issues over the last time I last updated I recently oved and finding a job was hard. It wasn't until recently that I just got an internet instalation at my new home. things are slowing down and I hope to resume my writing and start a regular update for my stories. Right now I'm going on through and and finding what I wrote previously but never posted and finishing them.

Lets see here we saw some pretty interesting developments in some of the charcters this chapter right now I'm to tired to type my toughts I've been up for 18 hours strieght so I'm going to bed. But let me know what you think. Was it good was it bad I'm not tosure I hope I'm still doing an okay job.

Oh yeah special thanks to Caellach Tiger Eye for your review's I greatly appreciated your thoughts on my story. And they helped me to rethink the direction I was going with it in the first place.

And If everyone hasn't noticed my grammar spelling and punctuation is probably still poor I know I suck at it. Well thank you for your time and effort to read my story.


	6. What We Really See

I Do not own Evangelion It belongs to its own respected owners.

* * *

What We Really See

It was Three days later on Friday. Shinji had learned that Her father had returned to Tokyo-3, but she had not spoken to him at all. It was nerve racking Shinji had two more days and then she would be spending time with her father. _'I should be happy father excepts me.'_ Where the common thoughts going through her mind. So why was it that Shinji found herself so depressed.

Shinji spent most of the day at School staring off in to space. What was she supposed to do?

Shinji's behavior wasn't missed by a certain Red head. Who had made no attempt to try and breach the subject. Why should she after all it was the idiot's problem.

Friday night Shinji was cleaning the apartment nervously again. Asuka was trying to watch a T.V. drama. She found herself watching the girl more then the T.V.

_'Gees ever since the last angel, the idiots been like a cleaning zombie again.'_ Asuka thought thinking back to when Shinji was trying to get used to the change. Wasn't Shinji supposed to be happy about it? She was at first at headquarters, but then after getting home. Shinji had started cleaning the house. From then on she had been on a rampage to clean the apartment. "Whats the matter nervous about your date with the commander?"

Asuka was hopping to get a reaction a flush of embarrassment a stutter something to amuse her. What she got was Shinji stopping for several moment's. Before dropping the vacuum. Shinji was unmoving for several minutes and Asuka was actually starting to become a little worried. When all of a sudden, Shinji put a hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Asuka could hear Shinji emptying the contents of her stomach with some heavy heaves and breathing.

Asuka in a moment of stunned curiosity got up going to go and check on her fellow pilot. She opened to the bathroom door to find the girl bent over the toilet. Asuka cringed at the sight, but stepped forward to hold the girls hair back.

"Sssory." Shinji said in between labored breaths bent over the toilet. Only to feel Asuka slap the back of her head.

"BAKA! You need to relax your killing your self worrying about this." Asuka said scolding the other teen, Shinji was about to speak up but Asuka cut him off. "And don't you dare apologize." She commanded a hand on her waist. Asuka sighed coming to a decision. "Gees your hopeless look if your so worried about this I'll help you."

Shinji was confused for moment, before she smiled at her fellow pilot. Realizing Asuka was actually concerned. That tiny thought made Shinji happy. "Thank you Asuka."

"Uh ddon't mention it. But its going to cost you." Asuka added in quickly turning her face away from Shinji. Asuka had been embarrassed by the other girl. "You have to cook what ever I say for the next week."

"Alright" Shinji said her smile never wavering. And they remained there for a moment longer Asuka felt her embarrassment turning to annoyance.

"Well? What are you waiting for Baka. Tell me why your so Nervous. I cant help unless you tell me whats wrong. And are you going to just sit there in front of the toilet all night." The second child said in a huff, helping Shinji up off the Bathroom floor. Shinji seemed to hesitate at the question not sure what to really say. She dragged Shinji into the kitchen. "So whats wrong now? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I suppose I should be more happy. Father's proud of me... But I still feel so scared of him." Shinji said as Asuka sat Shinji down at the table Asuka moving to sit across from him. The red head actually laughed.

"Well don't feel bad everyone in Nerv is afraid of him. He's a foreboding wall of silence." Asuka stated as a matter of factly Of course she would never admit it, but the Commander of Nerv unnerved her a little. "Besides that's not what your worried about is it?"

"...I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do when I see him." Shinji confessed as Asuka nodded her head thinking about it what would she say if the Commander of Nerv asked her to dinner?

_'I'd propably turn him down.' _Asuka thought. "Well If you ask me you should, you should let him be the one to talk. If you do that odds are it'll be very quit and you won't have to worry about him." The german said as she leaned her head against her fist.

"But I uh hum..."Shinji fell silent losing the nerve to vouch some information fidgeting under Asuka's gaze.

"Yes what come on out with it already. Listen If you Just say it I wont get angry or mad or make fun of you." Asuka promised trying to cohorce some information out of the shy girl.

"It's just... well he said..." Shinji was nervous emberassed and unnerved but she spoke her thought's. "When I heard him say he was proud of me I was filled with so much excitement it felt really good to hear him say that." The brown haired girl said figiting a little avoiding eye contact. Asuka made no movement and Shinji continued becoming embarrassed. "I guess I really want to hear him praise me some more."

"Gees that's so stupid. You sound like your almost desperate."Asuka said Shinji deflating at the girls words. Asuka closed her eye's folding her arms. Thinking back to the night Misato took them out to get Ramen after the battle with the last angle. Shinji had said something similar. "Well what ever if thats what you want. Then tommorow you and me are going to go shopping okay? Were going to get you exactly what you need and the Commander will have no choice but to complement you and your appearnce."

"Will I have to wear a dress?"

"Of cource why?

"Well I'm supposed to be his son won't that be weird?"

"Shinji your a girl now It doesn't matter anymore you need to get over this thought unless you want to get a lot of expensive and most likely painful surgery's your stuck this way."Asuka said hitting hard as Shinji felt crest fallen at the words cringing at the thought. "Now listen up don't get depressed about it. You make a better girl then you ever did as a boy."

"Uh ..thank you?" Shinji questioned did that even make since?

"Now then Make me dinner. I want a American style burger tonight remember you promised." Asuka said as Shinji sighed getting up. Shinji thought about it being a girl. Maybe things where better this way. Maybe thats what father wanted was a girl and not a boy. Shinji's mind didn't linger on the thought for very long. As Asuka declared she was going to help Shinji cook surprising and scaring the teen. Shinji then began to search under the sink for one of the spare fire extinguishers just encase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gendo sat in his office, he had just finished another meeting with Seele. They weren't very pleased with the latest diversion from the scenario. Gendo had informed them that, he had found and selected the fourth child. They had been livid at the revelation stating this to be to great a deviation and that they would have his head.

It had taken an extra hour to convince them that The fourth was nothing more then a reserve pilot and nothing more. He had no Eva to pilot and so would be nothing more then a spare to be used until they needed him. This had quelled the old men and satisfied them.

Gendo had no other plan for the fourth at current, But If the newest pilot could achieve a decent synch ratio with at least one of the Eva's. He could possibly requisition another Eva. So long as he played his cards just right.

"You seem to enjoy being a masochist Ikari." Fyusuki said as he played a piece on the chess board all the while playing a game of Sudoko In yesterdays paper. "Not only did you tell Seele about the fourth eva pilot, but you even went so far as to arrange to take your Son out to dinner."

"Everything is fine and in accordance with the scenario. I have made no deviation with my plans with the third." Gendo said moving a piece on the board he had cornered his sensei.

"I see but didn't you have a meeting with Dr. Akagi?" The older man asked moving his king back a space.

"It is fine I've already informed her, I have something important to take care of." Gendo was dead set on this no matter what.

_' Why do you insist on looking for a shadow.' _Kozo thought to himself thinking of his departed student Yui just as Gendo did the same. The old man changed the subject he was done and tired with it. "And what will you do with the lance."

"Rei is taking care of it right now even as we speak." Gendo said check mating his opponent. Folding his hands as he thought about Unit 00 getting ready to pierce the chest of Lilith in terminal dogma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um Asuka are you sure this is okay. I mean its a little revealing" Shinji said from behind the both A clear sense of dread and embarrassment in her voice.

"Don't worry about it just shut up and open the curtain" Asuka said tapping her foot impatiently waiting for her to open up and come out of the both. This was the only the third dress in the last hour and already Shinji had to be consistently reminded that this was okay.

"Its alright Shinji we won't laugh." Hikari said as she stood there waiting for Shinji to open the door to the changing room. It seemed a little awkward in Hikari's opinion, but Asuka had been insistent that Shinji wear a dress. Shinji had relented folding under Asuka's demand. Hikari had been invited by Asuka who said "I need someone else's opinion if we don't help the Idiot she'll be hopeless." Asuka had been quit adamant about it. Hikari could understand the embarrassment the stuff Asuka was having Shinji, try on where embarrassing.

"Okay." was the quit and meek reply as the door opened. Revealing the third girl in the group blushing trying to pull the dresses cloth a little further down. The edge of the cloth came about two inch's above Shinji's knees. "I think it's a little

short and my backs cold and shouldn't I wear a bra."

"Don't be stupid thats exactly what its supposed to look like now turn around so we can see the back." Asuka said in a demanding tone. After a breif glare at Shinji. The girl relented and did as she was told. Her entire back was exposed. The dress was designed to show off her arms and back side as well as the legs.

"Asuka I really don't think this is the type of thing, Shinji should wear to dinner with her father." Hikari said a blush creeping along her face as she whispered into Asuka's ear. Asuka only rolled her eye's. Leaning in and whispering into Hikari's ear

"I know that, but If we just say where done, Shinji will want to go home." Asuka said explaining her reasoning behind the need to do what they where doing. "Trust me its good for the Baka, plus She'll try on anything we give her."

Asuka had about another twenty or so more dress she was going to have Shinji try on before they where done. Hikari wasn't sure what to think. but It seemed Shinji had become Asuka's personal dress up doll for the day.

"Okay Baka take that one off and try this one on. I think this one will look better with your eye's." Asuka said Shinji taking the next article of clothing and closing the screen to try on the next one. Eventually Hikari had gotten into the fun and started Bringing dresses for Shinji to try on. All though the things Hikari brought where much less revealing and modest to Shinji's relief.

Before the trio of girls knew it five more hours had passed before they broke to go to lunch Asuka had purchased multiple dress for her self and Shinji much to her insistence it was fine.

"Don't be stupid all you ever wear is your school uniform, or a pair of black pants with an over sized shirt. You need more variety." Asuka had been stressing this fact, that Shinji add more to her wardrobe. She was intent on making her wear a lot of the stuff in public. Asuka was a little angry Shinji had picked out more things that Hikari had brought. _'My choices where better.'_

So the girls broke for lunch before returning to look for more things to dress Shinji up in. After departing later in the day with Hikari. Shinji and Asuka made there way to Nerv. They had a scheduled Synch test that later in the evening. There was no time to go home so Shinji found herself lugging all of the bags through Nerv. _'Why am I still a pack Mule?'_

"Maybe we should have invited one of the stooges to come with us." Asuka mused as she watched Shinji clamber into and struggle to fit all of the bags into the elevator they where in. "Nah those perverts would have been making suggestions you take and wear inappropriate things the whole time."

Shinji only nodded her head not thinking for moment Asuka had done almost the same thing during the whole trip. It was with relief that Shinji dropped all of the bags down in the girls locker room. Rei was already there changing into her plug suit.

"Ayanami." Shinji said out loud walking up to the girl. Shinji recalled seeing Rei with his father on a few occasions and every time he seemed to smile and be happy.

"Is something the matter Ikari-kun?" Rei questioned giving the other girl her full attention just as she pressed the button on the side of her suit pressurizing it.

"Um ….My father has he ever uh does he. What does he like?" It was hard for Shinji to grasp a question she wanted ask but this was the closest she could get to the actual question she wanted to ask.

"Commander Ikari like's donburi over Soba noodle's." Rei said passively her face unemotional as Shinji felt herself slip. Asuka who had been listening started to snicker.

"No thats not what I meant What uh humm. Does... Has he ever taken you to dinner before?"Shinji asked giving up on the previous question.

"Yes." was the quit reply Shinji waited a few minutes hopeing that Rei would elaborate about it. Unfortunately Rei was the type of person to answer a question with the simplest answer never vouching anything more then what was needed unless asked. Shinji started to feel nervous Rei was just staring back at Shinji. "If that is all Then I shall be leaving Ikari-kun the tests will start soon do not be late."

Shinji stood there as Rei walked by quietly out of the room. Shinji then slumped onto the bench in front of her locker.

"Boy is she stuck up I tell you she thinks she's better then everybody just because She's the commander's favorite." Asuka irritation with the second child showing. She had watched as Shinji struggled to ask a few simple questions only for Rei to answer them then blow the girl off.

Asuka finished her changing silently as Shinji sat on the bench. "If you ask me I think she's jealous of you because the commander asked you and not her."

"..." Shinji was quit just thinking to her self as Asuka only huffed she then leaned forward flicking Shinji on the head getting a response. "Oww"

"Come on Baka stop mopping around its time to change." Asuka said as Shinji only nodded her head still down cast in thought. Asuka then took the girl into a head lock. "Snap out of it and stop worrying."

"AHHH Asuka!" Shinji cried out in pain as the other girl held her firmly.

"Oh now I have your attention. Stop spacing out its not like the commanders going to eat you alive." Asuka said a grin plastered on her face as brown haired pilot struggled. She then released her hold and Shinji went tumbling down on her butt. Asuka then threw the plug suit on top of the girl. She walked towards the exit leaving, already changed into her red suit. "Hurry up and get changed you know they wont start the test until where all there. And I hate waiting."

"Asuka." Shinji asked stopping the girl from leaving. She fidgeted a little before standing up. "Thank you."

Asuka felt herself blush Shinji was smiling cutely back at her. Asuka shook her head waving a hand like it was nothing. "Uh It was nothing I just hate seeing you looking so pathetic. So come on and hurry up already."

Shinji after changing joined the other Eva pilots in a line up ready to begin the tests. But Ritsuko said they where waiting before they start any tests. She said they would be doing multiple synch tests today. But what really got the pilots attention was the fact that she mentioned the fourth child would be joining them today.

"At current the fourth child will act as a substitute should one of you find your selves injured or incapable of piloting. He's second entry level candidate so he has no experience with Eva and may not be able to properly synch with your eva's, but we wont know that until he's tried synching up with each eva." Ritsuko said looking at her clip board writing a few note's

Asuka frowned at the thought of another pilot, which to her meant competition. Shinji wondered who the person was Ritsuko had said he so it meant another boy well the only boy now. Rei was impassive and did not care but was curious none the less she had not been told by the commander.

The door to the room slid open with a whoosh to admit Misato and someone fallowing behind her. The boy was dressed in a black and purple plug suit, she also seemed to be upset about something.

"WHAT HE'S AN EVA PILOT." Asuka shrieked as various techs covered there ears from the unappealing screech like noise. "There is no way this-this... gorilla could possibly be an Eva pilot."

"Hey who are you calling a gorilla you snake."The fourth child called out in anger at Asuka's declaration. "Like I need the approval of the devil to so something."

"WHAT! You you stooge Misato He can't be." Asuka whined pointing a finger at the figure dressed in a black and purple plug suit.

"Sorry Asuka but Toji Suzahra is the fourth child. I found out my self just yesterday." Misato said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Shinji looked at her friend, It seemed a little unreal seeing Toji dressed in a black plugsuit.

"Toji are you really an Eva pilot?" Shinji asked it was a stupid question but. The taller teenager Toji scratched the back of his head he seemed annoyed/upset to be here. Shinji didn't blame him, Toji had told Shinji on many times his dislike for the Eva's and the Angel's.

"Well they told me I was compatible. What ever that means." Toji said as he folded his arms with a huff. He had only seen the Eva pilots plug suits a couple of times. But they where very revealing the left very little to the imagination.

"Hey What are you looking at you pervert." Asuka shouted as she watched the boy blush looking away. "You where looking at me."

"Why would I want to look at you." Toji scoffed Getting Asuka to fume loudly she was about to retort back when Ritsuko cleared her throat loudly. Getting the attention of the four teenagers.

"For the time being Toji will start off by trying to synch with Unit 00 first today Ayanami your more then welcome to go home if you wish, but come in tomorrow to make up for the lost time." Ritsuko said to the blue haired girl who nodded her head.

"Understood I will go home then." Rei said walking out quietly out of the room to the locker room.

"Uh how do I do that thing with the Robot?" Toji asked looking at the bottle blond doctor.

"First of all its not a robot its the synthetic life form Evangelion." Ritsuko stated in an annoyed voice as she huff.

"Right what ever that thing." Ritsuko felt her patience thinning.

"Now now Ritsuko its not so bad. He's new relax." Misato said trying to cool her friend down. The Doctor had been rather angry today.

"Uh Toji all you have to do is well, it like thinking or concentrating. Its hard to explain, You have to sit in the Eva to really understand." Shinji said trying to describe what the boy was supposed to do.

"HA he has no hope of being a pilot if he has to actually think." Asuka laughed As Toji scowled at the red head.

"Asuka be nice Toji's new and he will need help if he's to pilot the Eva. I expect you two to help him cram and study the need to knows such as weapon stashes, maps, and other technical data." Misato said listing off things that Toji needed to know. The boy seemed to cringe at the thought of studying. Nobody said studying was involved.

"But before that he needs to be tested." Ritsuko broke into the conversation. "Know all of you get to the plugs the test is ready to start."

Toji wasn't sure what he was doing but he was surprised and frightened when the plug filled with LCL He screamed for help. Only to be reminded about the time he and Kensuke had sneaked out to watch the second battle with the angels. He had forgotten about the strange liquid.

After the excitement and Asuka's laughing at his humiliation about the LCL. The test degraded into a whirl wind of pure boredom. Toji was so board he felt restless sitting in the plug. It was also a little disconcerting sitting in the plug. he felt claustrophobic and a little scared like someone was watching him. He was relived and happy when the two hour mark came rolling around.

"The test is finished Suzahara you managed a synch score of at least 23% You show a little bit of promise." Risuko said it was very low but it was something to work with. It was barly above the border line. Meaning they could give him a big gun to use in combat should worse come to very worse and they found themselves a pilot short.

"Ha its no where near as good as mine is you might as well go home." Asuka said in a strong confident tone.

"Now Asuka be nice Suzahra did very well for his time." Maya spoke up from her council she had monitoered the synch ratio he had lingered around 20% the lowest was 17% the highest being 23%

"Regardless the test is over I would." Ritsuko stopped as the door opened letting someone in not just anyone but the commander of Nerv.

"Dr. Akagi how was the test?" Gendo question walking into the room. Shinji felt herself freeze up at the sight of her father he never came down here for anything. A lot of people tensed seeing the commander of Nerv.

"His score was just above the border limit. He could pilot if needed and perhaps a little more training." Ritsuko found herself going through the information quickly. Why would the commander come down here was it to talk to her? Ritsuko felt her heart flutter. He had informed her that there Sunday meeting would be canceled, due to other matters he needed to attend.

"Good I will expect things to be with in the proper perimeter's see to it that the fourth child is properly synched with the other Eva units." Gendo knew if the fourth child could obtain a decent synch with the other eva's then they could requisition unit 03.

"Yes Sir." Ritsuko ssiad a little bit of pep in her voice that was soon lost the moment the commander of Nerv turned away from her. And towards the third child.

"Tomorrow a section 2 agent Will pick you up from the Katsuragi apartment at 7, be sure to be ready by then, wear what ever you wan't." Gendo said in the tone he would anything else. The Tone wasn't a very nice one.

"Uh Yes father. I'll see you tomorrow." Everyone could hear the nervousness in Shinji's voice as she spoke.

"Good I will see you then." Gendo said leaving the research area. He left the room and the people inside with there own varying thoughts fears and anger.

"Well the test is over so the three of you are allowed to go." Ritsuko said out loud breaking up the silence as she started writing on her clip board concentrating very intently on her work.

"Asuka Shinji After you two get changed I'll drive you guys home. Do you need a ride as well Toji?" Misato asked she was concerned for Shinji. She wanted to talk to the girl and make sure she was holding up okay. Misato wanted to know what Shinji was thinking and feeling about this dinner date with her father the commander. It was a sore subject for Shinji and Misato knew that.

"I should be fine getting home on my own. I have to go and see someone before I leave." Toji said getting a knowing nod from Misato. The three teens then went on there way leaving the bridge.

"Mr. Suzahara please come in tomorrow, and we will see about your compatibility with unit 01 and 02." Toji nodded his head to the bottle blond as he left the room a frown on his face. He didn't notice the glare Asuka was giving him.

"You better not do anything perverted in my Unit-02." Asuka declared as the pilots walked towards the locker rooms to get cleaned up.

"Yeah I'll be sure to be on my best behavior." was Toji's sarcastic reply as he fallowed the girls infront of him. He wasn't very happy about the circumstances, but there was nothing to really say or do. "So Shin-man that guy was like the boss here right? You never said anything about him being your old man."

"Huh oh yeah he's my father." Shinji said hanging her head low

"Hey whats with the face you not geAHH" Toji yelped out not finishing his question. As he fet himself being put into a very uncomfortable position. A blush spreading across his cheeks something soft pushing against his back.

"Hey I'm not done talking with you stooge." Asuka said holding Toji in a full nelson. Her hands behind his head. "Go on ahead Shinji I'll hold this pervert back so you can change in peace."

"Okay." Shinji said with hesitation walking on ahead.

"Hey let go oufh!" Toji coughed out falling to the ground. "What was that for you "SHUT UP!" Toji did as commanded but not with out a glare at the girl.

"She doesn't have a good relationship with her father. Apparently the jerk dumped Shinji with some teacher when he was three. Its a touchy subject, I think its stupid and a little late for the commander to try and get to know his son now that Shinji's his daughter." Asuka said scowling a little bit, she would try bringing up a point to Shinji. But Asuka wasn't sure she could Shinji seemed so hopeful about this. Well once she gets past her anxiety over it. "She want's her fathers approval and praise. So listen up stooge Don't do anything stupid."

"What ever." Toji said getting up off the ground as Asuka marched off. He wanted to say more but nothing really came to mind at the moment. He had other thoughts on his mind like his little sister.

XXXXX

(Katsuragi Apartment)

Shinji walked into her room dropping the bags of cloths onto the floor. Shinji then fell on top of her bed. Asuka had spent a lot of time with Shinji that day trying her hardest to keep the young girl occupied complaining about Toji in the locker room and how she was sure he was going to do something weird with her unit two going on into extreme detail about which bones she would break.

Shinji finally had some time to sit and really try and think about it. There was a knock on her door and Shinji turned to see Misato sliding the door open. "Hey there."

Misato walked into the room sliding the door shut. Asuka had explained in lengthened detail about Shinji's behavior. Misato felt bad not being home, the last couple of days. But considering the new pilot, she had been busy trying to keep up with Nerv affair's. Misato sat down and began to rub Shinji's back. "Hey you want talk?"

"..no" Shinji said the sounds being muffled by the pillow. Misato sighed as she fell on top of Shinji. Laying on the younger teen wrapping around Shinji mid section. The girl blushed at what Misato was doing. Soon Shinji broke out into convulsing squirms as she started to laugh. "Ha ha st st ststop it ha hehe"

"Alright we don't need to talk about it, but I won't allow you to slunk around all depressed." Misato said tickling Shinji's stomach and sides Misato was relentless in her attack on the girl. "Now are you going to mope around?"

Misato had stopped after a couple of minutes. The teen laying on the bed panting, from laughing so hard. Shinji sat up tears in her eye's from laughing so hard. She felt embarrassed but happy. Shinji then did something she wouldn't have done a two months ago she retaliated against Misato.

The action was quick and swift taking her guardian off guard. Shinji brought the pillow, she had been laying on around slamming into Misato's face with a plop. "You little sneak! Get over hear."

Misato and Shinji struggled on top of the bed Shinji trying to over come her guardian. Misato proved to be stronger then the other girl pinning Shinji under her. "Come on now say it say it."

"I I ahaha." Shinji giggled struggling to get free of Misato who was straddling Shinji while holding both of her wards arms over her head with her left arm while tickling Shinji's under arm.

"Your .." Shinji snickered trying to catch her breath between laughs. "Ha stop it HEHE embarrassing."

"I don't care I won't stop until you do." Misato said grabbing a portion of Shinji's sides the teen who squealed at the contact shacking kicking her legs on top of the bed.

"Gees you look an old man trying to take advantage of her." A voice spoke up from the door way. Misato and Shinji froze in the there actions. Looking to see Asuka with a scowl on her face.

"Whats the matter Asuka do you want to take advantage of Shinji?" Misato said in sing song like voice this got the attention of both teens. Shinji breaking out into a deep shade of red, just now noticing the position Misato held her in. Asuka had a hot red blush stuttering out a reply before yelling.

"Sh shut up! Your the one on top of her."Asuka called out A portion of Shinji's cloths had been pushed up exposing her blue bra Shinji was red in the face.

"Oh your no fun when your jealous Asuka. We were only having some fun, you want to join us?" Misato asked getting off of Shinji scooping the girl up into a hug from behind Misato resting her head on Shinji's shoulder. Several thoughts filled Asuka's head some of them where thoughts the girl should never think about especially with another girl.

"NO You uh GAH BAKA!" Asuka shouted shacking her head her face red in rage/embarrassment no one could tell at the moment. She then slammed the door shut retreating.

"That was so much fun did You see her face?" Misato asked laughing at her wards expense As Shinji was silent also flushed red. Misato started giggling to her self as she s swayed back and forth to the side still holding Shinji. "Ah your embarrassed to how cute."

"Stop it Misato." Shinji said but didn't try to break the hug. It was embarrassing yes, but also comforting.

" You need to learn to relax and enjoy your self, you worry to much and it stresses out your body." Misato said feeling Shinji relax into the embrace. Misato found this to be a good moment now to actually talk to Shinji about the problems she had been having. "Are you scared excited happy or angry about tomorrow?"

Shinji felt like she had been hit by a brick her thoughts straying back to her worry's. "I don't know."

"That's okay what ever happens all you need to remember. Is that after its all done and over with, I'll still be here tomorrow." Misato said She wasn't to sure what the commander would say or do. She knew very well the two Ikari's never got along at any point in time, from what she knew. It was a subject that Shinji would become with drawn in.

_'The hedgehogs dilemma' _Misato thought to her self. She knew more then anything about it. Shinji was afraid of getting to close, afraid of rejection afraid of he pain it would cause. All she needed to do was to convince her ward that even if Shinji was rejected by her father she was still accepted here. "Your not alone I wont let you be."

XXXXX

The next day Shinji felt the time pass by at a slow painful rate. She spent most of the day with Asuka. Going over make up, what to wear, how much to put on, how to take it off. Asuka drilled these procedures into Shinji's head relentlessly. Shinji was embarrassed, and apprehensive about putting make up on.

"Don't be stupid, a woman should always look her best no matter what. Now hold still so I can fix your hair." Asuka said grabbing Shinji's hair back brushing combing and shaping it.

"Ow Asuka that hurts be OW!" Shinji yelped out in pain right as Asuka pulled on the tufts of brown hair pulling them back.

"Now listen her Baka, I told you I'd help and I am. Now stop complaining." Asuka then continued on her war path, Shinji bared with the pain. Sitting in a chair gripping the seat, As Asuka yanked and styled the locks of hair every which way. Misato sat on the couch watching the two girls finding the scene for more interesting then the television at the moment. Right now she was supposed to be getting ready for a wedding shower.

_'Asuka's treating Shinji like a dress up doll.'_ She mused as she drank a beer. Dressed only in a tank top and shorts her very casual home wear. The sun was barley starting to set, and Asuka was on a rampage. It still seemed peaceful "OWW!""I said hold still!" well almost.

Things continued like this until, there was a knock at the door fallowed by the door bell. Shinji got up attempting to answer the door, only to be pulled back into the chair forcefully. "Where do you think your going?"

Shinji sent a pleading look to Misato who started laughing at the other girls expense. "Don't worry I'll answer it." Misato said out loud a grin on her face getting up. She answered the door dressed as she normally was a regret, she was quick to make as her as she opened the door. "Hello can I help..." Grin disappeared replaced by surprise and shock.

"Good evening Katsuragi." Gendo said his normal tone of cold commanding and oddly formal. His glasses reflecting the sun off them hiding his eye's. He was holding a small box, as well as some flowers. And still the commander seemed menacing standing in the threshold of her door. Who else could be menacing with flowers and chocolates.

"Ccccomander Ikari what are you?" Misato asked startled about the mans sudden arrival wasn't a section two agent supposed to show up in another hour or so?

"I finished with my meeting with committee sooner then I believed I would. I took the liberty of Showing up my self. Is that a problem?" The commander of Nerv spoke as if it where a threat. Misato felt a chill go down her back.

_'Even outside of work he's still so so there's a word for it I know there is.'_ Misato tried in vain to come up with a word to describe how uptight and formal Gendo Ikari was. But right now the cold gaze of her boss stared down at her. She already felt like her paycheck had been slashed somehow. "No its just Shinji's getting ready, Asuka's helping so it might be a little while."

"That is fine, I will wait." Gendo intoned as he moved a hand up to his face pushing the bridge of his orange lenses glasses up. He then stood there in silence staring at Misato unnerving the woman slightly.

"Would you like to come in and have a seat." Misato asked hesitantly holding the door open for the man.

"That would be fine." coming off quickly and offered with out thanks. The commander of Nerv stepped foot into the relatively medium sized apartment. He took note that it was very clean and overly well kept like someone went over it daily with a fine toothed brush. Misato had taken the front, to lead Gendo further into the home.

There was a crashing noise fallowed by a screech of pain. "AHH BAKA! IF YOU DONT HOLD STILL I'M GOING TO TIE YOU DOWN TO THE DAMN CHAIR!"

"Uh come this way to the kitchen, Asuka's trying to... help?" Misato questioned to her self as an after thought. Leading the commander to the mostly empty kitchen, aside from the diner Shinji had made earlier.

The commander didn't speak, only fallowing the captain silently taking a seat at the table. There was another crash in the living room this time fallowed by the sound of snapping wood. "I'm sorry I'll be back it seems There are some...problems."

Misato left the commander in the kitchen alone well not completely. For a brief moment The commanders attention was captured by the novelty of a penguin? In the kitchen with a towel around its neck. Walking out of a small fridge and staring at him, before waddling out into the hall towards the bathroom.

Misato arrived in the living room to find Shinji on her stomach. Asuka on top of the helpless teen with hair clips in her mouth and hands. "There now where done that wasn't so bad was it. You where complaining about nothing."

"Yes ma'am." Shinji's voice was submissive under Asuka. In a corner of the room the chair Shinji had been sitting in previously had the back legs kicked out meaning Asuka had been the one to break them. "Now get up."

Shinji did as she was told the moment Asuka was off the other girl. "Who was at the door?" Shinji asked seeing Misato making a quick bee line to her guardian and away from Asuka.

"Well the commander, decided he'd come and see to picking you up himself." Misato said watching the range of emotion's flash across Shinji's face surprise shock fear joy then more fear.

"He came here himself?" Asuka questioned not believing it. Sharing in the shook of the moment. It was true something like this never happened. The commander never left Nerv, well not to visit something as insignificant as this.

"Yes He's in the kitchen waiting."

"Father...heARGH!"Shinji never got a chance to voice the thought running through her head, Asuak had grabbed Shinji's hand dragging her away and towards Shinji's room.

"Come on Baka hurry up, I'm not ready yet." Asuka spoke as if it was her going out and not Shinji. Something the third child thought about commenting on only to for go the thought. Due to the fact Asuka was cycling through the dresses and dinner wear they had bought on the recent shopping trip.

The two teens had left leaving Misato, to deal with the stone wall called the commander of Nerv. Misato sat In the kitchen trying to start a conversation with him. Misato came to the conclusion a brick wall would respond to her before the commander ever would.

Misato was starting to worry not for her self but Shinji. She could only see this night as being awkward and potentially disastrous. "So where are you two going to eat?"

"...We will be going to the Asoshi restaurant." Gendo spoke at last breaking the ever quit tension much to Misato's relief. "I shall return the third child in approximately one to two hours."

"I see" Misato reeled back slightly the Asoshi restaurant was an extremely upper class dinning restaurant. Asuka had been instant, that Misato take the trio of pilots to the restaurant for the celebratory steak dinner. After the defeat of the last angel. It was only by saving grace the children took mercy on the Major. "Sounds fun."

"..." The silence had come again much to Misato's fear. She could only hope, Shinji made more progress tonight then her guardian had. Well Misato knew one thing for sure, she would be waiting for Shinji to get home and talk to the teen afterword.

It felt like an eternity waiting for Shinji and Asuka. But the arrival of Shinji wasn't disappointing. Shinji was dressed elegantly in a dashing navy blue evening gown that exposed the teens back and arms.

The dress came down stopping an inch from her ankles. Shinji seemed more ready for a prom then anything else. The only thing off about the attire was the foot wear. Which consisted of a simple pair of black slip on's.

Misato was sure Asuka had argued that Shinji should wear heel's. Misato sniffed the air catching a hint of lavender perfume. Something The older woman had many arguments about with the red head.

"Sssorry for making you wwait father." Shinji said timidly stepping forward eye's looking down at the ground holding a small purse in her hands.

"It is fine come along then."Gendo said Shinji responded like a trained dog fallowing her father heading towards the entrance. Asuka and Misato fallowed the two watching them leave.

"Be safe Shinji-kun, I have to go to a wedding tonight but I'll be home eventually." Misato said grabbing Shinji by the shoulder before she walked out the door. "I'll be waiting for you."

The worry on Shinji's face drained away as she smilled realization. "Thank you Misato." It made things easier knowing someone would be waiting for her return. Shinji looked at Asuka bowing to the girl. "Thank you for the help Asuka."

"It wasn't a problem I didn't have anything better to do that's all." The german had said with a light blush on her face looking away from the brown haired girl. Waving the event off like nothing important to her. Shinji turned around to run and catch back up with her father who hadn't stopped walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji while feeling more confident knowing, Misato would be home waiting for her return. Shinji still felt a mild amount of dread, getting into the car with her father. Neither of them had spoken during the entire ride to the resturant. It was something Shinji had been glad about feeling uncertain what to say or do.

It was half way through the dinner that Gendo had actually spoke. "How is school?"

"Uh its fine Toji and Kensuke are nice, Sensei enjoys talking about life before second impact...so... how is your work?" Shinji asked in hesitation uncertain what to do or say.

"Things where simpler before second impact." Gendo spoke ignoring Shinji's question instead choosing a different topic not related to work. "But there is no point in living in the past. Humanity must move towards the future."

Shinji listened to her father talk as he drove, His face was serious as he spoke and Shinji could hear an almost eager kind of expectation. After the little speech it grew very quit in the car ride to the resturant. Shinji sat still in the passenger seat Shinji didn't move from her spot only occasionally looking towards her father. She looked at his hands and could see the out line of the burn marks that scared his hands.

"How are your hands? Are they doing okay?" Shinji threw out in a rushed fashion wanting to talk about something anything. She was beyond nervous and the car was suffocating

"My hands?" Gendo questioned wondering what Shinji had heard about his hands. Gendo didn't believe for a second that Shinji knew what was under them. But that didn't mean he wasn't suspicious or paranoid to wonder.

"Yyes I heard you burned them trying to save Ayanami."

"The injury was minor compared to the worth of the eva pilots." It was spoken in total conviction that made Shinji believe that her father would possibly do the same for her.

"It must have hurt a lot."

"Pain is a natural thing, that we must all except in order to do what needs to be done." Shinji wanted to say something but never got the chance the car had come to a slow and then sudden stop. "We are here."

Shinji looked out of the car to see a graveyard it was then Shinji remembered what today was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi doc how much longer is this test?" Ritsuko sighed tapping her pen on the desk in front of her. She was starting to remember why she disliked working with children.

"Don't worry Suzahara-kun, you'll be finished in another two hours." Maya said over talking into a mic.

"Ahhh man." Toji wailed over the mic which was promptly shut off with a push of a button by Ritsuko. They needed to finish these synch test's. They needed to know where the fourth child stood in the ranking. If he could squeeze by with a well enough sync ratio then they could possibly requisition another eva.

"Rei how are you doing?" Maya asked over the intercom checking on the other eva pilot present.

"Everything is acceptable." Was the quit monotone from over the speaker.

"Good keep up the good work." Ritsuko spoke up over the intercom she was growing more impatient. She was supposed to spend tonight going to a secret dinner date with the commander. But instead he had taken his son.

It's not that it was Shinji fault, no she liked Shinji. He was a quit boy that stayed out of the way and did, what he was told. If Gendo wanted a relationship with his SON that was fine.

"Sempi are you okay you seem upset?" Ritsuko's assistant Maya asked concern laced her voice.

"Yes I'm fine Maya I haven't been sleeping well." She lied easily. "I've got some other concerns. An old acquaintance of mine is getting married tonight at the rate these tests are going I don't think I'll make it." well that part was true.

"Oh the major was talking about that." Hyuga called out recalling the major's complaint about that something about not being able to afford another wedding shower gift.

"I'm sorry Sempi if you want to go we can handle things." Maya offered only to get a shack of the head from the department head.

"No if I don't stay and the commander finds out I left he'll have my ass." Ritsuko said with another annoyed sigh.

XXXX

Shinji and her father sat quietly. There meals eaten and taken away by the waiter. Now they sat in silence again at least while the food was in front of them. Shinji had something else to concentrate on, now they where left to them selves.

After visiting the grave of Yui Ikari, things had become intensely quit for the two. Gendo had laid flowers and Shinji felt horrible not bringing anything having forgotten the anniversary of his mothers death.

"Is there anything else you two would like? Perhaps dessert?" A fine dressed waiter inquired drawing Shinji's attention.

"No Im "Well have two strawberry Ice Cream Tempura."Gendo said interrupting the teen. As the waiter took the order. "And that will be all."

"Very well then I'll return shortly." The man said walking away to turn in the order.

"Your mother" Gendo said abruptly getting all of Shinji's undivided attention. "It was her favorite dessert. This is the only restaurant, in the city that makes them the way Yui enjoyed."

"Mother? Uh fffather what was she like?" It had came out the only question the only thing, Shinji felt confident to really ask. " I I I don't remember anything about her not even her face."

Gendo watched the his child squirm in her seat anxiety and fear mixing together in her eye's. "She was very kind and gentle."

"How did you meet here?" Shinji asked and for the first time since, Shinji could remember her father Gendo Ikari diverted his eye's away from someone, when speaking possibly embarrassed but that was speculation.

"It was back in college." Shinji felt herself lean forward as Gendo spoke. The waiter returned to the table with the desserts and set them down. Gendo folded his hands in front of him staring at the dessert. "We were lab partners in class and I had never thought much about her to any capacity. I was impassive about her as well as most others in the class."

"When did you two start dating?" Gendo was quit at the question contemplating before answering it Shinji was ready to except that was all she would get about her parents.

"I don't remember the details, but one night I had gotten into a fight with some other men at a bar. I was arrested, I was known for being a delinquent." Shinji felt herself almost slip from the chair. Shinji could easily believe her father being impassive around others. But him being a delinquent, it seemed rather unbelievable. He was so orderly and strict. "I didn't have any money, so couldn't afford bail nor did I have any relatives."

"Then what happened?" Shinji was enraptured this was the first and perhaps only time her father had ever talked so willingly abut himself.

"My bail was paid by Yui. She had said as payment for services rendered. That I would take her out on a date." Gendo's said his face showing nostalgia pride and a little shame remembering the incident. That soon changed as Gendo regained his facade. "You should eat your dessert before it melts."

"Huh oh um right." Shinji dug into the dessert, all of a sudden this outing with her father wasn't so horrible. For the first time in her life she felt comfortable in her father's presence.

Shinji wanted to ask more, know more about her mother and father. But she didn't see that happening, not now but maybe in the future. Shinji felt hope that she could be accepted by him. The rest of the night past quickly and before long, Shinji was sitting in the passenger seat of her fathers car in the parking lot of Misato's apartment.

"Thank you father for tonight." Shinji said opening the passenger side door getting out.

"It wasn't a problem I was free this evening."

"Perhaps we could do this again maybe?"Shinji looked at her father the car door still open. Hopeing beyond hope he would say yes or anything.

"...Prehaps." Was all Gendo said a small smile on his face. Shinji didn't realize it, but her face had lite up at that. "I must be leaving now I have a meeting in the morning with the JSSDF."

"Oh okay then goodnight father." Shinji shut the door and watched the car pull out of the parking lot and out of her sight she stood there for a moment wanting to hold on to this warm feeling. She liked it a lot this feeling of being excepted.

Shinji after a moment longer started heading for the apartment, Shinji felt like as though there where clouds beneath her.

Asuka was sitting on the couch flipping through channels she had on a modest green dress. Hikari had set her up on a day date that had been boring and Asuka found the man to be just as boring and left somewhere along the line.

"I'm home." Asuka heard Shinji call out as she turned her attention to the girl walking into the living room. "Where's Misato?"

"She's still at that wedding. She said she'd be home around ten or eleven." Asuka said Shinji seemed a little dejected at Asuka's declaration but bounced back heading to her room. "So how was your date with the commander? Did he kiss you?"

Asuka teased as Shinji stopped making a face halfway between disgust shock and fear. "Eww Asuka that's disgusting he's my father."

"Relax baka I'm only joking." Shinji was so flustered Asuka couldn't help it she was having so much fun with this. " So who would you want to kiss a boy or girl."

Shinji blushed a scarlet red about to voice her thought, but stopped was she supposed to say boy or girl? Technically she should like boys. Now that she was a girl but Shinji was supposed to be a boy, so shouldn't it be girl's. "I don't know."

The answer caught Asuka off guard she was ready to tear into the girl for either answer. If she said boy She would accuse him of being gay before becoming a girl. If she had said girls she would say that's disgusting your a girl now. "Well would you want to kiss me? Or one of the boys in class?

"You."Shinji blurted out with out thinking about it. Slapping a hand to her mouth. Asuka looking away her face red with what Shinji thought was anger. She then stepped up into Shinji's personal space.

"T-Then Kiss me." '_The idiot won't do it just chicken out and go to your room.' _Asuka knew Shinji well enough to know she would become embarrassed and not act on it. Shinji was just that embarrassed nervous and very uncertain. "Whats the matter scared?"

"N-no way." Shinji said her face red standing her ground Shinji grabbed Asuka's shoulder and slammed her mouth into Asuka's. The red head froze in shook Shinji had stood up to her and kissed her. It was nice Asuka kind of liked it she thought it was then crushed as quickly as it came as the german pushed Shinji away running towards the bathroom.

"EW THATS SO GROSS I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT!" Shinji could hear Asuka gargling mouthwash in the bathroom. Shinji made a fast B-Line to her room in fright of kissing Asuka.

XXXXXX

Misato sat at a Dinner table alone as she watched the reception pass by. Ritsuko wasn't coming and Kaji was late. Per the standered. "Hey Katsuragi How are you this evening?"

"Your late I've been sitting here all by myself waiting for you!" The unshaven man bowed his head in apology.

"Sorry work was really dragging on today."

"You could have at least bothered to shave and straighten your tie." Misato said grabbing ahold of the mans poorly made tie tightening it hard.

"My I feel like where the one's who are married."

"Don't even joke about that. I wouldn't marry you if you where the last pig on earth."

"Oh how your words wound me Misato." Kaji said smiling with a hand over his chest, Misato only looked away in annoyance. "Do you want to get a drank after the reception?"

"No I'm heading home, the moment I can I told Shinji i'd be waiting."

"Ah yes lovely Shinji had dinner date with her father, I hope it goes well for the two of them."

"I hope so to." Misato said She could only hope that what ever the commander says or does it isnt to bad.

"How are you holding up Misato. You've been under quit a bit of stress yourself correct."

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

"Then come grab a dank with me and relax a little." Misato looked at her ex seriously contemplating it. What was the harm in confiding in a friend.

"Okay but only for an hour. Then I need to get home." Before long the reception had ended and Misato was being carried by Kaji towards the appartment.

"I'm horribley pathetic." Misato said arms wrapped around him. "Getting so drunk I need you to carry me."

"I'm ratherly enjoying." Kaji said Misato had tipped more then a few back in the last two hours. "For a while I was thinking it would be like we back in college."

"Whats that supposed to mean." Misato slured a little as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well As I recal you used to drink until you started throwing up. You've gotten a little more mature." Kaji said While Misato just grinned.

"Wish I could say the same about you cant even shave that sloppy face of yours." She giggled to her self rubbing the side of his face with arm.

"I suppose there's always room to grow a little more." He spoke whistfully about it thinking to himself.

"Kaji do you realy think I've matured?" It was quit and Misato wanted to know what he thought she didn't belive it at all.

"Well you certainly are more beautiful then I rember."

"Shut up you. Thats not what I meant."

"You seem to be a little lighter."

"Are you saying I was fat before!" She asked in indignation

"No I mean you seem more happy."

"But thats not what I asked you. I asked do you think more mature."

"Its all how you look at it I suppose. You didn't used to be this happy, Allowing your self to be happy. I think that's a sign you have matured." Kaji said

"But I'm selfish."

"So everybodys selfish."Kaji spoke his thoughts truthfully on how he felt about things.

"Do I realy deserve to be happy?"

"It's within every human beings right to seek happiness." It became quit as they neared the apartment. "Whether you seek it out or not is up to you." Misato thought on what Kaji said.

"Kaji?"

"Yes Misato what is it?"

"Wanna go out drinking with me again some time?" She spoke quietly as they got on the elevator.

"I'd be delighted to go with you." Misato wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter, as he carried her to the apartment door.

* * *

(Author note)

Ya thats two in two days look at me go. I'm almost proud of my self. Anyway in this chapter we saw a bit of character development here as well as some happy and dark thoughts growing.

Well let me know what you think I feel like I'm fumbling around in the dark for some reason. Oh well

Oh and happy New years I missed it fell asleep around 7:00 PM and woke up at 3:00 in the morning Any way I hope you all enjoy it.


	7. There Is A Difference

I do not own Evangelion.

* * *

There Is A Difference

XXXXXXXXX

"Ikari should be punished!"

"He is taking things to far bringing in the fourth in so soon and recklessly."

"Yes it makes you wonder who's supposed to be in control."

"We are in control not him."

"The scenario's in shambles how can even we go about correcting the deviation's?"

"The deviations made have not gone outside our bounds of control."

"we must take the reign's of control back. And tighten them"

"No!" Keel spoke up getting the attention of everyone present. "We will set things the way the should be. I have already prepared to have this correct everything that has gone wrong. We know the cause and we shall prepare to bring it under our control."

"Is it really that easy there still so many problems how could we possibly fix this?"

"Its simplistic and easy we only need one person to solve our problems."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three and a half months now. Since the unfortunate event that turned Shinji Ikari from a boy to a girl. It had started out as a scary and unfamiliar experience beyond the boys comprehension. Now life seemed to be normal to the now girl. Things seemed to get better every day. For the first time in Shinji's life. She looked forward to seeing her father.

Something she would have never thought possible with out the thought of running away involved.

Shinji had just gone to several dinner's with her estranged father. She had already gone on three since the first one. And the once terrifying commander of Nerv apparently wasn't always that way. Gendo had told Shinji several stories about him and his wife.

Shinji found a few funny Gendo had apparently been wiped by his wife Shinji's mother. Gendo had been less then thrilled when Shinji started laughing at one story about when him and Yui had first moved in together. Gendo didn't say anything only avoiding eye contact a look of annoyance on his face.

Shinji relationship with Asuka had become a bit more complicated. Mostly Asuka started avoiding the brown haired girl. She had started finding reasons to leave the house. Spending the night at Hikari's house more and more often. When she did stay and sleep at home she seemed to float about the apartment. She would just sort of stare at Shinji with a blush on her face when Shinji met her eyes Asuka would would become red with anger? And yell at Shinji and tell her to stop staring.

"Hey you two welcome home. You guys are late today. Not do anything you shouldn't be are you." Misato asked with a slight giggle and slur. Asuka blushed but didn't say anything as she sat down at the table ignoring there guardian. Instead choosing to look at there guest. "Oh so cold Shinji-kun whens dinner?"

"I'll have it ready in a little while Misato." Shinji said as she started heading into the kitchen.

"Well I think its about time I left I'll see you all tomorrow." Kaji said as Asuka jumped to attention.

"You don't need to leave why don't you stay for dinner." Asuka offered quickly as the man shook his head.

"No no I've been here most of the day I would hate to impose any further."

"Come on Kaji it would be wonderful your so thin and a man needs to eat."

"Oh I don't want to be a bother on dear Shinji."

"Its no problem I was just about to start cooking, Its no hassle to cook a little extra."

"Careful Shinji if you keep feeding strays they may end up staying." The Nerv major said as she started to jug down her beer.

"Oh I'm a stray now is that it Katsuragi? Then what are you?" A mischievous grin spread onto his face. Misato spat out the drink in her mouth all over the can face red while glaring at Kaji.

"If you want to leave then just do it you don't have to stay. Its cheaper instead of having you eat all of my food."

"Oh how you wound me Katsuragi, If its really an inconvenience then." Mock sadness filling his face as he started to get up.

"Don't listen to her Kaji, its not an inconvenience." Asuka said excitedly jumping onto his arm trying to sit him back down. "I'll cook for you."

"NO!" Shinji shouted getting the attention all present. She wasn't about to let either Misato or Asuka to cook. " Uh I? I can handle it Asuka. Why don't you stay Mr. Kaji it wont take long to prepare dinner."

Kaji sighed closing his eyes before sitting back down at the table. "My what kind of man would I be to say no, to so many pleading eye's. I suppose a good man should never turn down a home cooked meal."

"Shinji let me help you." Asuka started to demand. Only for Shinji to get in the way keeping Asuka from the kitchen the last time Asuka tried cooking the oven had blown up in a flume of flame's.

"No no its okay Asuka I can handle it. Why don't you go and get cleaned up you had a long day today didn't you I can handle the cooking."

"Hey love birds don't fight. Maybe I should do the cooking." Misato spoke up. Kaji Asuka And Shinji all paled at the thought.

"Actually Misato I still need to get the ingredients for tonight's dinner." Misato seemed to nod at this Asuka not paying attention. Or barley as she left the room. Heading towards the shower.

"Do you need any help Shinji-kun?" Misato asked as Shinji shook her head.

"I should be back soon I'm just heading over to the convenience store I'll be back in a few minutes." She said in a rushed voice not wanting to give Misato any leeway towards the kitchen.

"Okay be safe then." Misato called out as Shinji left a smile on her face. The moment the apartment door closed Kaji's relaxed face became serious, as Misato seemed to sober up pretty quickly as well. "Are you really sure about whats going on?"

"Yes the transport arrived earlier this morning. It caused quit a bit of concern for the commanders." Kaji said getting up from the table to close the door to the dinning room looking to see if Asuka was around to hear or not.

"But why wasn't I told anything?"

"I don't know. I doubt that commander Ikari knew what was going on today." Kaji said as he shifted his eye's to the door listening intently as the shower in the house started a couple of minutes later. Kaji began to relax a little when he heard Asuka humming in the shower. "I think there running damage control at the moment. Nobody's allowed in or out of the air port until everything is checked out and secured."

"But why weren't we informed what was going on? Why the suddenly delivery not that I'm complaining but." Misato asked apprehensively. It was all messed up they should have been informed immediately. Yet no one had said anything not even to her. If not for Kaji she'd probably still be in the dark.

"I'm not sure all I know is that it didn't come alone." Kaji said getting a curious look from Misato. Kaji reached into the bag he carried with him and started pulling out files.

Misato looked at him for a moment before she started to open up the folders. She wasn't going to ask how he got them or where. But the folders where full of pictures and very few documents. "What is that an Angel?"

"No take a look at this." Kaji said as he opened up one of the folders. To a list of documents Misato started scanning through it as realization donned on her.

"Wait there making more then one." Misato said as she scanned over the documents a lot closer. There was to be 13 in total but only nine where being made. "Why so many. Why bother making them it'll be to late by the time they finish making them."

"That I don't know my self but one other thing of interest. Rember when I said it didn't come alone" He pulled out a folded up piece of paper handing to Misato. "You should be getting a larger portion some time tomorrow more detailed as well. Look in the top corner."

Misato opened it up to see it was a photo copy of some picture's of some document's. Looking in the top corner she could see something that looked like a face. " A picture who? Wait! Is that supposed to be..." Misato surprise was cut short by the ringing of her personal phone. On the counter regretfully she handed the paper back to Kaji and got up. She looked at the Id "Section 2?"

Kaji tensed at the mention of the commanders personal security. Where they on to him? Kaji listened closely as Misato took the call. "Shinji's what! I'll be right there."

"I'll be back in a minute Kaji, well talk about this later. Somethings happened to Shinji. Stay here and watch Asuka for me." Kaji nodded his head as he stayed where he was. He started packing up what he had brought he was thinking about burning it just to be safe. He'd shown Misato what he wanted now he didn't have a need for any of it. He already had copy's.

XXXXXX

Shinji was relaxed as she walked down the street holding onto a bag full of the ingredients. She needed she picked up a little extra since she was feeding an extra mouth tonight. She wanted to hurry back She didn't want Misato or Asuka attempting to start cooking with out her there to try and run damage control.

Shinji cut through an ally way she used frequently in order to get back to the apartment. A mistake she found she quickly regretted. As a guy smoking a cigaret saw her. He stepped in front of her path "Hey there what's in the bag."

"Its dinner." Shinji said attempting to step around him. "Excuse me."

"Whoa now I'm not done." the man said grabbing her shoulder pulling her back. "Your rather cute you know that." The man breathed out a puff of smoke into Shinji's face who coughed.

"I uh thank you but I need to get home." Shinji said a slight cough as she attempted yet again to get around him only to be stopped as he stepped infront of her.

"You know its dangerous walking down these alleyways at night. I should escort you you know and then you could do me a favor." Shinji was starting to worry what was this guys problem what was he doing? The realization never really came to Shinji still thinking kind of like a boy _'Does he want money?'_

Shinji stepped back as the man stepped forward. Shinji the turned to start running afraid she was going to be mugged. The man grabbed her wrist pulling her hard back into him he forced her into the wall of the ally way.

"I I don't have any actual money on me." Shinji had paid with her Nerv I.D. card

"Thats alright I'm sure there's something you can give me" The man said a leer in his eye' he held Shinji's hands above her head. Shinji struggled to get them free but her captor was stronger. His hand out stretched as he reched to grab and rip her the upper part of her school uniform.

"Wait stop let go of me." Shinji commanded fear enveloping her as she started to shake struggling to get free of him.

"You seem to cause her discomfort." a calm new voice called out the man froze looking around to see some kid in white shirt and black pants.

"This isn't any of your business, Get lost."

"That's quit convenient because I already am lost ." the boy said in an aloof attitude, but he almost seemed cheery at the thought.

"Wait help me! Please!" the ally way was dark and she couldn't see his face.

"Help how?" the boy said as he walked over towards them. The man using his free around and back handed the kid In the head knocking him to the ground.

"My that was quit rude." the boy informed as he got back up rubbing the side of his head. The man went to punch the boy again only this time the boy stepped back out of range, the punch meeting only air. The boy then stepped forward and grabbed the mans neck.

Shinji watched still pinned by the mans hands as the boy about her age grabbed the mans neck and just seemed to squeeze. She felt the mans hold on her wrist loosen, as she got control of her arms again. She slid out of the way watching the scene play out in muted surprise and shook. Scooting as far away as she could.

The man seemed to gasp and struggle to draw breath. Trying to pull the boys vice like hand from his throat, but to no avail.

Soon he stopped moving the grasping struggle coming to a stop, as he passed out from the lack of air. The boy let go of the mans throat as he fell to the ground like a sack of potato's.

"My he was quit unfriendly wouldn't you say?" the boy asked far to relaxed about the incident. He then turned his attention to Shinji sending a new feeling of fright. Was she going to be next."Are you okay?"

"Yes thank you." Shinji said as the boy extended his hand to help her up Shinji hesitantly took it.

"He ripped your cloths. Why would he do something like that what purpose would that serve? You lilin are quit confusing." He mused to him self Shinji was confused what was he talking about?

"Im sorry what?" Shinji asked as she got a better look at him, he had ash white hair and red eye's.

The boy was smiling at Shinji. "Hmm nothing goodnight then." He started walking away.

"Wait your leaving?" Shinji blurted out confused.

"Of course why would I stay? Do you need more help?" The boy asked in what Shinji thought was amused confusion.

"No I just."

"Well then your welcome." Shinji watched the boy leave listening as he started humming. Shinji was about to fallow him.

"Pilot Ikari!" A man yelled out she looked down the ally way and saw someone in a suit approach her. He seemed to inspect there surroundings examining the unconscious man and her ripped top exposing her bra.

"What happened are you okay?" The man was clearly a section two agent. Who was supposed to be fallowing and watching Shinji.

"I'm fine I just I think I just want to go home now." Shinji said the man nodded pulling off his black coat draping it over her shoulders he then pulled out a phone and made a call.

Soon Misato arrived on the street dressed in part of her Nerv cloths and her home wear. "Shinji are you okay." Misato asked in a rush looking the teen over. Shinji seemed fine physically only a portion of her cloths where torn.

Shinji nodded her head as Misato picked her up off the ground. "Sorry I dropped the groceries for dinner."

"Don't worry about that. Lets get you home." Misato turned her attention to the section 2 agent. "Get this taken care of."

"Yes ma'am." Misato spent the rest of the night listening to Shinji's story. The only thing that scared her about was that Shinji didn't seem to frightened about what had happened. Kaji suggested Shinji may still be in shock over the incident. Being a boy the thought of something like that actually happening to him/her would be unreal. But Shinji insisted she was fine. Asuka spent most of the night watching Shinji like a hawk after hearing what happened. She waited for the right time

Most of the night passed like this Misato stealing glances at Shinji watching how she would act. Asuka on guard switching between fawning over Kaji to look at Shinji. As they started eating It became uncomfortably quite and to stuffy in Kaji's opinion.

"So how has Mr. Suzuhara been adjusting to the new life style?" Kaji asked casually as he ate his meal.

"That idiot is so useless he can barley move the Eva's in the dummy body's. His selection has to have been a mistake."

"The fact he can even move them at all means his selection wasn't a mistake at least according to the marduke institute." Kaji said matter O'factly. Although he knew the truth the only ones who selected the candidates for the Eva's was the comity. "Now that I think about isn't he your friend Shinji-kun?"

"Yes he is it was quit a surprise I'll admit. I didn't think he would ever consider being an Eva pilot." Shinji said thought fully staring down in to the bowl of rice in front of him.

"Well everyone does have there reasons for doing what they do what would Mr. Suzahra's be?"

"I'm not sure." Shinji said slowly thinking about Toji often made his dislike for the Eva's well known along with the angels. It was a complete flip of character for the boy.

"Who cares its only the stooge." Asuka said between stuffing multiple mouth fulls of food.

"None the less it must be a bit easier now that there are four of you now." Kaji said.

"Easy for the children not for the tech crew. They have to constantly change the data for the Eva's the rotating schedule they have set up is ridiculous." Misato said recalling Ritsuko's complaints about the work load they had to deal with. Because they only had three Eva's that meant that they could only test three children at a time. So the latest schedule had Toji cycling through all three eva's through the week.

On Monday it was unit 00 on Tuesday it was unit 01 Wednesday unit02. On the day that he would Synch with one of the Eva's the designated pilot to there Eva wouldn't go in for that day on Thursday and Friday Toji wouldn't come in at all and the three original pilots would come together for tests. All it meant was that the children had a little bit of extra spare time then they did before.

"Yes Dr. Akagi likes to complain doesn't she almost feels like college all over again." Kaji said looking at Misato. "Well almost."

He watched as a blush spread across Misato's face and yet she still had dignity to glare back at him.

To Shinji Misato's spirit's seemed to be lifting higher then Shinji had ever seen. The purple haired guardian was always happy and cheerful from when Shinji saw her at home at work. She'd only seen Misato's mask break when dealing with the angels even then, she still seemed to see the bright side in the impossible. But recently she seemed to glow like the sun around the apartment and Nerv.

Shinji believed Mr. Kaji was the cause he had stopped by the apartment a couple of times. Much to the delight of Asuka. He'd even stayed for dinner a couple of times, at Shinji's insistence after the man had complained about not getting a proper meal. Asuka was always quick to try and get him to stay.

The rest of dinner seemed to become more relaxed. Before long Kaji had left everyone had gone to bed and Shinji was staring up at the ceiling thinking about that strange boy who had 'helped' her.

XXXXXXX

(School the next day)

"Come on you guys you have to talk to Misato for me you gotta." Kensuke begged on his hands and knees in front of Shinji and Toji. It was lunch time and and after a month Kensuke had figured out why his best friend Toji had been declining to hang out with him. "Please I'd give anything to be a pilot even a reserve like Toji."

"Listen man its not like anything your imagining Ken its boring. All I do for four hours is set in a little tube and think quietly. That's all we do day in and day out." Toji said complaining about it

"I don't care the moment an angel attacks that means it goes from boring to exciting right Shinji?"

"I ….suppose Although I wouldn't call it exciting." _'More like terrifying.'_ Shinji would rather things be quit and normal.

"But still it would be wonderful." Kensuke said a dreamy type of voice. The idea being on the battle field lighting up the sky with his bullets riddling his enemy's corpses with bullets. "Don't they have you do simulations at the very least?"

"Sorta my simulations don't involve much combat. I'm spending more time trying to get the damn things to walk then I am anything else. Plus trying to remember all that other stuff the weapon stashes the escape routes not to mention all of the location of the spare umbilical cables. There littered all over the city."

"Where?" Kensuke asked salivating over the information. Toji was about to speak when Shinji spoke up interrupting the jock.

"Uh Toji your not supposed to tell Kensuke or anyone that stuff. Remember what happened when Ayanami over heard you complaining to loud on the walk to Nerv." Shinji said trying to remind the larger teen who seemed to have trouble keeping quit about Nerv affairs Rei had already confronted Toji about it two other times since his designation.

Toji paled for a moment Rei Ayanami was surprisingly scary for being so quit and meek.

"Wait what did Rei do?" Kensuke asked Toji leaned in and began whispering into his friends ear. The color on the boys face disappeared as Toji described the incident. "No way seriously?"

"Yep wasn't cool at all man."

"Ayanami Rei said that?"

"I'm serious."

"Ayanami ice queen Rei told you that?"

"I'm not sure its possible to do that to the human body but I don't want to find out." Toji said as he went back to his meal. Kensuke looked at his before sliding it away losing his appetite.

"But can't you guys put a word in for me at the very least. Common please Come on Shinji your fathers the commander of Nerv can't he do something?"

"Father said that the selection for Eva pilots wasn't up to him it was the um I think it was Marduke Institute that makes those selection's." Shinji said giving what information she had about pilot selection. It had been something she asked her father on one of the dinner's he took her to.

Gendo had become serious and asked why she wanted to know. Shinji wanted to know why Toji had been selected. Her father mulled it over for awhile before he said that pilot selection was done through the Marduke institute. He had no say In the matter of pilot selection. Shinji had asked what requirement someone needed to be a pilot and her father had said it was classified and wouldn't talk about the subject any further and Shinji folded not wanting to upset her father any further then he was starting to sound and destroy what relationship she currently had with the man.

"Oh alright Its settled then I'm going to find this Marduke institute and ask them myself."

"Well good luck with that Ken. Oh Shin-man You think I could barrow some of your notes from physics primer. I'm haven trouble with it." Toji asked as he took another bite of his sandwich. "If I fail my little sister will tear me a new one."

"Sure no problem." Shinji said digging into her bag for the notes. When a question hit Shinji. "Hows your sister doing."

"Huh oh um she's doing better. They've started her on rehabilitation." Toji's had been caught off guard by the question. But he seemed to brighten up at the thought. His little sister was making better progress now since being transferred to the Nerv hospital. "I was going to go and see her after the Sych test today."

"Thats wonderful Toji." Shinji still felt guilty about what had happened to the girl. "Could I come with you?"

"I suppose so if you want." Toji said a apprehensively weary about someone knowing the reason he had become a pilot. It was sore spot for him that made him feel guilty about. "Why do you want to see her."

"I want to apologize to her." Shinji was avoiding Toji's eye's looking down at her skirt wringing her hands in nervousness. Toji for his part just scratched his head looking at the girl.

"You know you don't have to it wasn't your fault." It seemed kind of hallow saying it especially after going so far as to pick a fight with Shinji when he found out of the former boys pilot status.

"I want to I still feel like I was the cause." Toji wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be at hearing Shinji say something like that. The third child had a nack for taking the blame for a lot of things even when it wasnt her fault.

Toji grabbed Shinji in a head lock. "Fine You can go but don't act like the world is falling appart or someone hit your dog. You look better with a smile on your face." Toji said grabbing his fellow pilot in a head lock.

"AHHHH Toji stop that." Shinji yelled out in surprise and panic. "Le-le-let go!"

"Ah come on this is fun. Take it like a man Shinji."

"But"

"But what?

"Asuka."

"Asuka?" Toji looked up to late seeing only a flash of red furry.

"PERVERT!" Asuka evoked striking the teen, In the middle of the classroom with her bag. Asuka had been eating her lunch in peace after getting it from Shinji. She spent the meal talking to Hikari gossiping with her. That was until she had heard Shinji's cry of pain. Her head had snapped in the direction of the three idiots so fast Hikari swears she heard a snap.

Asuka watched for less then a second. Looking at the stupid Jock hold defenseless Shinji in a head lock a look of pain and surprise on the girls face. It was the only incentive she needed to attack the boy. Especially after what had happened the night before. She proceeded to vent some built up anger on the poor boy.

XXXXXXX

Rei sat in her usual spot staring out the window. She only moved her eye's in the direction of Shinji. The girl was struggling to calm pilot Soryu down and keep her away from the new pilot Suzahra.

Her thoughts strayed to the commander. He had been acting differently. The ringing of her cell phones caught the attention. Rei pulled her cell phone out looking at it. The number belonged to the commander.

Gendo would never call unless it was something of importance. Nobody noticed her answer it. Most of the attention was drawn towards Asuka Toji and Shinji.

"Asuka I think you went to far." Shinji said crouched down looking at Toji. Who had several large lumps on top of his head two red hand prints on his face which was buried into the floor. The only reason they new he was alive was because his body would spasm and twitch.

"He had it coming." Asuka wiped the dirt off her hands on her skirt. She then rounded on Shinji pointing an accusing finger at him. "And you your to soft on him!"

"What!"

"You heard me you shouldn't let a boy touch you in any kind of familiar fashion. Boys are perverts and will always try to take advantage of you." Asuka then went on instructing Shinji. As she started dragging her over to where Hikari was sitting eating her lunch as though nothing had happened. Leaving Kensuke to deal with the mess on the floor called Toji Suzahra.

"When they get to close you have to make sure they know where they stand never give them an inch or they'll take a mile." Asuka continued as she dragged Shinji away. She sat down in front of Hikari. "From now on your not allowed to spend time with them alone."

"Huh?" Shinji was kinda of confused "Why?"

"Because um there untruest worthy!" Asuka said brashly as she took several large bite's of the apple on her desk. Shinji noticed Asuka seemed overly aggressive today for some reason. "You be careful tonight going to Nerv. I don't have to go in tonight so if he gets close you slap him and hard."

"Asuka are you okay?" Hikari finally broke into the conversation. She thought it was nice and sort of cute the way Asuka was so over protective of Shinji but it seemed she was going a little far.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well your face is red." Asuka was going to retort but stopped, When She felt a hand to her head.

"Hikari's right your very warm Asuka maybe you should go to the nurse's office." Shinji suggested feeling Asuka's forehead.

"I..i.. I'm fine!" Asuka snapped slapping away Shinji's hand. Shinji recoiled back a little muttering a quit sorry. Hikari watched the interaction contemplating Asuka's reddened face as she ate.

"So Asuka are you still up to going out tonight?" A muffled yes was heard as Asuka became more intent on eating her lunch holding the Bento up to her mouth eating the rice inside.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh where going to go to a Karaoke Bar tonight." Hikari smiled at the thought she Asuka and her little sister Nozomi. She had promised to take Nozomi for getting top marks on one of her tests. She had invited Asuka and would have invited Shinji but she had Synch tests tonight.

"That sounds like fun, I've never been Karaoking before." Shinji mused to her self

"Really next time I go you should come with us."

"I don't know I'm not a very good singer."

"So neither is my older sister but that doesn't stop her." Hikari laughed recalling the last time her older sister Kodoma took a younger Hikari, Nozomi and there father to a kareoke bar. It was the last time they went as a group everyone always seemed to find a reason not to go. Hikari conveniently had house work that needed done. Somehow work always seemed to call her father in on those occasions as well.

Hikari reminiscent day dream came to an end when Rei Ayanami walked up to the three teens. "Did you need something Ayanami?"

"I came to give a message to Soryu and Ikari-kun." This got the two's attention Asuka stopped stuffing/hiding behind her bento. "Synch tests where canceled today."

This startled both pilots. "Why?" Nerv never canceled synch tests unless there was an angel attack or something equally serious. Shinji asked "Did something happen?"

"I am uncertain I was told we were not to go into Nerv today, for any reason unless we are called." Rei said impassively it didn't mean much to her but it was quit a surprise to the girl. "It was the commander's orders."

"I see. I hope nothing terrible happened." Shinji felt a little worried about what maybe happening at Nerv.

"Don't worry about it if it was serious they would call us in not tell us to stay out." Asuka said berating Shinji.

"I guess your right but I'm still a little worried."

"Bah don't be it just means you don't have to go in your free tonight." Asuka waved it off as Hikari's face lite up with joy.

"Oh Shinji you can come with us!" Hikari stated enthusiasticly. Shinji looked at Hikari smiling hopefully and couldn't bring her self to decline and silently nodded"It's perfect we can all go to the Kareoke bar you should come to Ayanami."

Hikari stated getting the pale blue haired girls attention. Rei was uninterested in the prospect of going anywhere except home. She was quit ready to decline. "No thank you I."You should come with us Rei it will be fun please." Shinji spoke up looking at the quit girl Rei felt a slight pang in her chest looking at Shinji before giving her answer.

"I Have never done such a thing before. I doubt I would be very useful in the endeavor." Rei voiced out loud as Shinji smiled at her.

"Thats okay Its my first time to we can learn together." Shinji offered as a light tint of red powdered Rei's cheeks.

"If it is not a hassle I shall join then." Rei spoke quietly her eye's avoiding Shinji's.

"Its not a hassle Ayanami I promise you it can be fun." Hikari said as she got up the sound of the lunch bell ringing through out the school yard signaling the end of lunch.

Rei swiftly walked away back towards her seat. "Ah why did you invite her?" Asuka complained to the freckle faced girl with a mild pout.

"Is there something wrong with Ayanami?"

"She's stuck up."Asuka stated not holding back her opinion of the girl

Asuka! that's not nice Rei's just well she's different." Shinji said squirming for the right words. Asuka only starred at Shinji for moment before huffing at her. It was at that time the bell began to ring and signal the end of lunch.

"What ever." Asuka said simply getting up without another word. Heading to her desk. The conversation ended with that and soon class had resumed. Asuka spent the rest of the day with a pout on her face. And before long school ended and the four girls where heading towards the Karaoke bar.

Hikari quickly found the job of conversationalist fell on her. Shinji had spent most of her time trying to keep peace between Asuka and Rei. Well more like trying to keep Asuka calm. Things seemed to lighten up a bit when Hikari's little sister Nozome joined them.

The grade schooler was a ball of energy that instantly took to liking Shinji. Declaring quit boldly that Shinji was way nicer then Asuka. Angering the german girl only to win back favor when she commented that Rei was weird.

Once they arrived at the Karaoke bar things seemed to calm down slightly as Asuka found something to vent her energy on.

"On WiNgS of FiRe." Asuka finished her hard rock song She tossed the mike over to Shinji. "Your turn Baka." Hikari and Asuka had already had there turns at singing. Now it was Shinji's turn. She felt increasingly nervous Asuka and Hikari where good singers Shinji wasn't feeling very confident.

"Would you like a turn Ayanami." Shinji offered as the quit girl looked through the book holding the music selection. Rei looked up at Shinji shaking her head.

"I am uncertain what I should do I have never sang before." Rei spoke honestly.

"Really I'm surprised you don't you really seem like the type who would enjoy singing." Hikari said although that was a blatant lie on Hikari's part. The girl honestly belived that Rei would have a nice singing voice. "Why don't you go Shinji."

"I no um why don't you or Asuka take another turn. I'm not very good at this sort of thing I feel embarrassed." Shinji offered the mike back to Hikari who frowned.

"OH shinji-chan Do a duet with me." Nozomi practically begged with wide puppy dog eye's

"I don't know I'm not a very good singer."

"Please please please."

"Nozomi leave Shinji alone if she doesn't want to she doesn't want to okay." Hikari scolded her little sister.

"It's okay I guess I can try." Shinji felt her resistance to the little girl crumble when she became upset, Shinji steeled herself to try and sing a song with the her. A couple of minutes later and many messed up lyrics later Shinji, Shinji was blushing and embarrassed by the end. Nozomi seemed quit proud of the achievement of finishing the song.

"Lets do another one!" She proclaimed excitedly as she began to look through one of the music books.

"Lets give some one else a turn well do another one later." Shinji said a little rushed as Asuka snickered at Shinji's expense.

"I think you did an okay job Shinji you should have more confidence." Hikari said as she took the mike ready to choose her next song. "Hey Ayanami do you want to do a duet with me?"

Rei was quit for a moment before quietly declining. Hikari nodded her head expecting as much before Nozomi volunteered to be her partner. As the Horki sisters began to sing Rei sat down next to Shinji. Pointing at one of the songs in the book.

"You want to do this one?"

Yes"

"Its a duet." Shinji commented as Rei nodded looking at Shinji intently. Shinji caught on to what Rei was asking. But she asked the question anyway. "Do you want me to sing with you?" A silent nod was all Shinji received as she smiled slightly.

Asuka watched this interaction silently as she took a sip of water. She also watched as the two girls sat up after Hikari and her sister finished and started to sing a slow rhythmic song. Asuka had to admit the two of them sang very beautifully together.

Asuka then began digging through her book looking for another song she wanted to do. It just so happened to be a duet. Most of the time passed like this Asuka and Rei choosing duets and Shinji singing with the two of them. Asuka seemed to pick out three at a time while Rei would quietly pick one every once in a while.

Before long the nervousness Shinji had felt was gone as she started having fun singing even braving enough courage to do a solo song. Before to long three hours had passed and there time was up.

Shinji was excitedly chatting with Hikari and Nozomi about there singing. Asuka was pointedly staring/glaring at Rei. Asuka wasn't going to say anything or make a scene, but she felt so angry and irritated with the blue haired girl more then usual.

Eventually the two sisters broke off from the Eva pilots to go home leaving the three alone. In a busy part of the city. They arrived at the train station.

"Asuka I'll be back I need to use the bathroom." Shinji said Asuka snapping back to reality as Shinji held out her school bag. "Will you watch this for me."

"Sure." Asuka said avoiding eye contact with Shinji's cheerful smiling face. Asuka watched Shinji leave and then rounded on Rei.

"Is something the matter Pilot Soryu?" Rei said meeting Asuka's gaze.

"No nothing at all." Asuka aggressively spat out

"I see." was all Rei said as she looked on ahead waiting for her train.

"And whats that supposed to mean?" Asuka asked in annoyance. Rei didn't say anything instead choosing to sit and quitly wait for her train. Asuka fumed at her for several long minutes until Shinji's return.

Shinji was still in a happy and bubbly mood upon her return. Commenting she wouldn't mind going Karaokeing again sometime. Commenting to Asuka they should go again on there next day off. Asuka was all to happy to agree the only thing that ruined the moment was when Shinji invited Rei to join them.

"I think you have a beautiful voice right Asuka." Shinji commented looking at Rei as the girl subtle fidgeted at the praise

Before Asuka could make a comment on her Opinion of the dolls singing the train started to arrive signaling her and Shinji could now leave. Rei had to wait for another train before going home.

Asuka swiftly bordered the train with hmph paying no mind to the blue haired girl. Only watching as Shinji apologized and said good bye. She didn't care one bit at all how the first child seemed to blush in embarrassment.

XXXXXXX

(The next day.)

The next day when Kensuke and Hikari showed up alone at the appartment Shinji had a bad feeling. Misato hadn't been home at all after her and Asuka got back. Nor was there wayward gaurdian in bed the next morning like she normally would have been if it had been a long shift for her at Nerv.

"You guys are here." Hikari said in surprise.

"I guess they only needed Toji then." Kensuke said musing to himself.

"Whats going on wheres Toji?" Shinji asked knew there had to be a connection already to this.

"Who cares where the stooge is he's probably skipping." Asuka voiced stepping out of the appartment holding her bag.

"No he's not there was a note tapped to his door saying he had to go into Nerv this morning." Hikari said informing them. She then seemed a bit uncertain. "We weren't sure if you two would be here or not."

"Oh please maybe he's making up excuses so he doesn't have to go in." Asuka said waving it off as she started walking

Shinji and the others fallowing behind her. "I mean really skipping school and claiming its for Nerv he's going to get in a lot of trouble."

It was very true Asuka had tried it once back when in Germany and she ended up under house arrest for almost four months and had to be escorted by section 2 agents everywhere and everywhere included home school and Nerv. That was it.

"I don't think so Misato wasn't home last night and she didn't come in this morning." Shinji said as curiouse worry started to fill her.

"Maybe it has something to do with Osaka military airport." Kensuke threw out getting a confused look from everyone around. Hikari he expected to be confused but Shinji and Asuka. "You two don't know. Nerv locked down the entire airport no one in and no one out. There was a serious scare supposedly a bomb was involved at least that's what they've told the media. I don't think that's the case a large cargo plain landed with something important the day before."

"So what not like that matters to us. Whether its a bomb or some stupid delivery of some sort." Asuka started to ramble off but Kensuke shook his head as he interrupted.

"It was an Eva sized cargo plain if you catch my drift." Kensuke smirked inwardly as he got the Germans undivided attention. "If I was to speculate a new Eva arrived and its going to be Toji's after all there are four of you now it only makes since."

"Kensuke how do you know all this?" Shinji asked they hadn't been informed about any thing then again Nerv often lacked the refined ability to tell them simple things.

"Who cares. All this means is that the stooge won't be as useless as he has been. We've finnaly got back up although I doubt he'll be any help really." Asuka said this in total conviction as she went on to describe terrible ways he could get himself killed because he was an idiot.

Hikari became unusually quit on the way to school. Sometimes it was hard to forget that they where in the middle of a war and that her friends where in the middle of it. They where still kids weren't they? Why did they have to fight wasn't this the type of thing adults where supposed to do?

XXXXXX

"Alright I think thats enough for today Suzahra-kun thank you for coming in so early if you leave now you could probably catch your afternoon class's." Misato said over the speaker of the comm as the boy yawned in agreement.

Outside the window stood there new asset it was different from the Eva's they normally worked with it was supposed to be a test model for the rumored MP Eva's still in development. This thing was supposed to be the template for those Eva's and wasn't made for anything to strenuous in terms of combat. It didn't even have armor attached let alone anything resembling a weapon. Nor did it have shoulder pylons. Only an umbilical cable and an experimental flight harness of some sort attached to its back supposedly it could fly.

Toji couldn't even get a synch score of 1%. He had a steady 0% percent through out the whole test. She wasn't even sure how to relay orient it into combat. It could remain active for up to five minutes with out the umbilical cable but that wasn't very useful in combat. Recon maybe but not for what they had to constantly work with in terms of the angels.

And the pilot well they hadn't found him yet apparently the pilot had come with the Eva but had disappeared from the airport before the arrival of Nerv. The pilot was missing which had sent the entirety of Nerv into a panic.

The entire thing was a cluster of problems all rolled into one. The information Kaji had given her hadn't been much help at all either while informative at the time now it was useless. She knew the name of the pilot the specs of the Eva everything was more or less in order now. The only problem was the missing 5th child.

XXXXXX

Shinji stared at the front of the class. There he was that boy who had saved her from that guy just the other night. He was still dressed the same with that aloof smile.

"Hello my name is Kaworu Nagisa." He said out loud still smiling as his eye's roamed the class. Before settling on Shinji. "I hope we can get along."

* * *

Author note

I wasn't to pleassed with writting the attempted rape secen and it lacked the impact I was really hoping for in my opinoin. To be honoest I was extremely unsure how to do it and i may bump the story up a rating becouse of it from this chapter on things will be geting a little more depressing.


	8. The Arrival of Change

I Do not own Evangelion It belongs to its own respected owners.

**Warning**: This chapter contains mild lemon like moments. As mentioned before the story will be taking a slightly darker turn. This sort of thing may be somewhat common.

* * *

The Arrival of Change

Shinji stared at the front of the class. There he was that boy who had saved her from that guy just the other night. He was still dressed the same with that aloof smile.

"Hello my name is Kaworu Nagisa." He said out loud still smiling as his eye's roamed the class. Before settling on Shinji. "I hope we can all get along."

"Good good please take your seat Mr. Nagisa." The old teacher said to the student. He had just showed up right as the lunch bell started to ring walking onto school grounds asking for directions. Students where already speculating, that he was an Eva pilot. Nobody had gotten a chance to talk to him yet.

And the only reason speculation had occurred, was that Misato walked Toji into the administration office. To let them know they needed him for official Nerv businessman. Apparently she had raised quite a stir. According to Toji and a few other student's. She had spent the last hour talking to the boy, apparently arguing with him before settling on some kind of agreement.

And now here he was sitting in the class room looking around. The same aloof smile on his face. He seemed completely interested in everything going on around him. Curiosity written all over his face, as he looked around the room. He would stare at some of the students ask weird questions.

He was very polite in how he spoke to everyone. Shinji was starting to think what had happened in the alleyway was some kind of weird dream. He seemed so nice and friendly. Not the type of person who could openly reach out and strangle some one with ease.

Asuka not so surprisingly approached the boy. A hand on her hip and a scowl on her face. Kaworu smiled at the girl. "Hello. Is there something I can help you with? You seem quit upset about something."

"Listen her new guy, are you an eva pilot or not?" Asuka had been hearing the wild fire rumors since the boys late arrival this afternoon.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was informed not to talk about that in public." Kaworu tilted his head confused slightly. While still answering the question.

"So your the fifth child then?" Asuka didn't like this new competition. Toji hadn't been much of a threat when he had started as the reserve pilot. _'Okay its not that bad'_ Maybe this guy was another reserve, a dumb one obviously.

"I didn't say that. Your jumping to conclusion's, By assuming I am the fifth child." Now Asuka stared at him in confusion before it turned into anger.

"Are you making fun of me?" She screeched blood boiling.

"Of course not. I'm merely stating your assuming." Kaworu's smile never wavered it was almost eerie.

"Are you...never mind for get it." Asuka huffed in anger stomping away from the boy and out of the room. Slamming the classroom door behind here. Odds where she was going to wait until tonight's synch test.

Shinji wasn't to concerned about it. If the boy was another eva pilot. She would see him tonight. Right now Kensuke was grilling Toji on why he was at Nerv. Apparently there was a new Eva unit like Kensuke speculated but.

"Sitting inside that thing was terrifying. I just got a really creepy feeling." Toji mimed with his hands his face contorted in a mix of revulsion his eyes closed trying to think about how it felt. "I mean in the other ones it feels like I'm being watched. But that thing I felt kind of hallow and cold inside."

"Hallow what do you mean its a robot." Kensuke said waving off Toji's words as ridiculous. "What are you superstitious or something? Its just a machine."

"Um Actually I think I know what Toji means. When I'm inside eva. I always feel warm like someones holding me." Shinji said relaying how she felt when inside the eva. Kensuke rolled his eye's deciding his friends where just trying to mess with him.

Shinji wondered about the strange Eva Toji described. Was it really so scary looking? Shinji turned her head to look at the new boy. Who turned his head in time to see her staring. Being caught Shinji looked away quickly embarrassed.

If she had looked back she would have seen him still staring directly at her. Amusement and curiosity on his face.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

Shinji was right that they would discover if the new transfer student was in deed an Eva pilot. And Asuka wasn't happy to see him. Standing in a black plug suit similar to Toji's but with red stylized parts and no unit number.

He argued with the red head in circles. Irritating her more and more. The way he danced around a subject. She was all the more pissed in the locker room after synch test's.

"I can't believe that that Dum kompf."Asuka yelled slamming her foot in her locker. "Show's up first day and has to beat us in Ranking's 80% sync on his first try." Asuka was even more sore, with the fact Shinji had beaten her today as well. But Shinji's victory meant nothing compared to the boy synch ratio.

"Oh he's so wonderful." Asuka sang in mock praise. "Nagasia's here to save us all." She sang as Rei got dressed and changed. Shinji a little worried about the girl.

"Asuka don't you think your over reacting a little?"

"I'm not over reacting. Him and his better score. Before long well be pushed to the side. Like where nothing. Well have to work even harder just to keep up." Asuka ranted out her anger.

"I'm leaving." Rei announced quietly more to Shinji then Asuka.

"Uh goodnight Ayanami." Shinji said getting a polite nod from the girl. Rei walked up to the sliding door. The door to the locker room opened to reveal. The newest Eva pilot standing right out side the door.

"Good evening I was informed tha"PERVERT!" Asuka cried out seeing the boy ready to walk into the locker room. Shinji covering her exposed form in embarrassment.

Asuka reserved the right to beat the crap out of any male. Who see's her dressed indecently. She believed every girl was aloud this right. Now Asuka already had most of her school cloths already on. But Shinji was still in the middle of putting on her undergarment's.

Asuka had decided long ago. Shinji didn't have the will to get angry, at others for being exposed. The change to being a girl had gotten her to cover her new areas of interest when exposed. So Asuka took it upon her self to help the boy turned girl.

His eye's where directly on Shinji Which made the situation all the worse. For the new pilot as Asuka started throwing things at him.

"GET OUT!" Asuka screeched as she threw the content's of her locker at him. "Wonder girl don't just stand there get him."

Rei blinked confused so she shut the door to the locker room blocking off Nagisa's view of Shinji. "I knew it he's up to no good." The red head was fuming in anger. "That that pervert did you see the way he looked at you." Asuka shouted looking at Shinji. Who was frantically putting on her cloths. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

The door opened up again. The boy still standing there. "Hello I was told that."

"Listen here. I don't know who you think you are. But if you think you can get away with such an act. You've got another thing coming buster." Asuka punctuated each word with a poke at his chest.

"I was told to come here. You see I."

"A likely story." Asuka was determined not to let him finish. "Who would tell you to come down here, to sneak into the girls changing room huh."

"I do no recall trying to sneak into the room." He answered with that same smile. As Rei walked past him. Asuka noticed a slight frown the girl gave the boy "I was told one of you would give me a tour of nerv central."

"As if I'm to busy." Asuka said with out thinking about it. She wanted nothing to do with this guy and her earlier humiliation of losing to him was still fresh in her mind.

"Then perhaps you could assist me." He asked turning a watchful eye to Shinji. Who finished buttoning her uniform. "Dr. Akagi said one of the other pilots could show me around."

"Sure I guess I can." Shinji said as Asuka stopped in her tracks hearing Shinji offer to help him. She felt a little betrayed. That pervert had looked directly at Shinji.

"Oh so the top synch score's want to hang out together. Fine what ever do what you want."

"Asuka." Shinji started but the red head wouldn't hear any of it brushing past the boy shoving him in the shoulder disappearing into the corridors of Nerv.

"My she is quit energetic isn't she."

"Yeah. She's ….I'm sorry." Shinji said bowing apologizing for her fellow pilot.

"For what?" He had an inquisitive look on his face. "Have you done something wrong?"

"No I just."Then why apologist?" He asked walking up to her getting close to Shinji's face. Shinji took a nervous step back. Her eye's diverted towards the the floor "I don't know."

"Hmm how strange." He said pulling away A slight frown on his puzzled face. With a shrug he looked intently at Shinji. "If it is okay perhaps you could give me the tour now. I am quit interested in learning more."

"Okay. Um fallow me." Shinji was nervous as she showed Kaworu around. He unnerved Shinji He asked to see lots of different things. Bathrooms, command center, test chambers, The mess hall.

"This is where the nerv staff eat. I've only eaten here a hand full of time's." Mostly because she and the other pilots had been forced to stay.

"Really do you not eat?" Kaworu asked in an inquisitive way. Shinji gave a confused look. "I thought eating was an important act in order to live?"

"I cook my own meals along with Misato and Asuka's." Something was wrong with this person. He question things that where so common. He had question why the need for a separate bathroom for girls and boy's.

"You cook?" He asked getting a nod from Shinji. His face filled with Aww? "That is simply amazing. To make something with your own hand's. That can give nourishment."

"It's not that special." Shinji diverted her eye's at the praise. Embarrassed. "Its only my chore Misato and Asuka can't cook. So it falls to me to do it."

"Then doesn't that make it all the more special then. They cant yet you can."

"I guess I never thought about it like that before." Shinji felt a little proud. Being complemented for her chores was a bit different.

"I know I can't cook it is a skill I've always lacked. The meals provided to me have always been per made." The boy smiled at Shinji. Leaning in very close. He seemed to have a issues with personal space. "Do you know where my eva is?"

"Um yes I think so." Shinji didn't know that particular answer for sure. But checking the Eva cages was the first guess.

Sure enough there was a new Eva. Shinji could understand Toji's hesitation. There where no eye's and it was colored a shade of whitish gray. It had a mouth a visible mouth on it. She knew Unit 01 had a mouth she'd seen it open once.

"And there is my shadow." He then turned towards Shinji. That smile still held on his face. "Perhaps you could take me to where I will be sleeping next."

"Um I don't know where that is." Shinji admitted it was probably the barracks. Shinji was supposed to be staying there originally. "I live with Misato and Asuka outside the geofront."

"What a shame. I was looking forward to getting to know you better." The boy said looking towards Shinji. His eye brows furrowed. He stared at her. His hand moved towards her face. The contact of skin caused, Shinji to take a step back. Flinching away from the hand.

She met his eye's startled. But she couldn't look away from his red eye's. They where calm as they looked at her. She could feel them studying her closely.

"I don't know why but you interest me." He was leaning in closer and closer. Shinji leaned as far back as she could. Feeling her back pushed against a wall.

She was scared it was just like the other night. Only this time her savior was the one moving towards her. She closed her eye's. As she felt her heart beat so fast. She wanted to run away.

She felt something wet against her lips. Shinji was reminded of when, Asuka had taunted Shinji into kissing her. Only this felt a lot different.

She felt a strong surge of energy at the feeling. For some reason at that point Shinji began to wonder. Why had she been scared a moment before? This feeling felt wonderful, It was so comforting and nice.

Her arms that had felt like lead moment's before. Where moving on there own. She could feel his hands moving over her body, undoing her uniform.

She felt her back pushed further against the wall. His hand moving along her skin felt like electricity. Her hands snaking there way under his shirt. Feeling her hand running along his bare back hugging him closer.

His hand's they where feeling and groping. It was difrent then when the man from the night before had done it. Something was wrong Shinji could feel it but. It just felt so good right now.

She pulled away from his mouth letting out a moan. Shinji's breath was starting to come out in ragged huffs. She leaned further against the wall.

"What do you think your doing!" The angry voice of her guardian filled Shinji's ears. Misato saw Shinji pushed up against one of the walls. That boy Kaworu had a hand up Shinji's school uniform. She could see the outline of his hand over her right breast. "Get off of her right now."

"Misato?" Shinji startled opened her eye's in time to see her guardian. Rip the boy off and away from her.

Misato was ready to start beating this boy within an inch of his life. After the incident less then a few days ago. She wouldn't have hesitated before. But this kid had the privilege of being a pilot, with an eva. But that didn't mean she still couldn't have him punished. "You will be _reprimanded_ for this pilot Nagisa."

The boy was flushed and looked confused. "Misato?" Shinji asked again. Shinji flinched when she turned her head towards Shinji. A look of anger and disappointment on her face. Misato had only looked at her like that once. Back during the second battle of Tokyo-3.

"I heard you where still on base. I came to take you home. Go to the car in the parking garage now." She ordered

"Misato I""I said now!" Misato hissed at her charge. Shinji looked hurt. But did what she was told. Fixing her school uniform along the way.

"I do apologize I""Save It." Misato voice held contempt for the boy, she was angry. "Shinji is in a difficult position right now. You stay away from her." Misato ordered the boy who visibly frowned. "I'll be informing the commander about this. You'll be under house arrest until further notice. Section 2 will escort you to school and back to your residence and where ever else your needed. Is that clear?"

He smiled again bowing to her. "Of course."

"I'll call a section 2 agent to escort you from here on. Stay here until then." Misato said as she walked away, her cell in hand as she called someone to escort the boy. Once she was gone Kaworu relaxed.

"Oh my how strange. Third child Shinji Ikari. Something is off about her she's not like other lillum. How odd." He commented feeling weird in a pleasant way. As he looked at his hand opening and closing it. "Such an odd sensation."

* * *

XXXXXX

* * *

The drive home had been quite so much so it hurt. Shinji starred down at her hands. Feeling of shame and guilt over the incident. She didn't understand what had happened exactly. And when Misato did speak up.

It was to question her on what had happened. All the question's Misato asked, where answered with an I don't know. Or an I'm sorry.

Misato took the car ride home, As a moment to explain to Shinji. That she would be grounded. If she wasn't at home or school. She would be at Nerv. And she was to keep any interaction, with the new pilot to a minimum.

"He's trouble Shinji you stay away from him. I know his type. He'll only hurt you in the end." Misato wasn't to sure how true that was. She was more concerned with the fact. Shinji hadn't even tried to push him away or resist. Was it something suppressed? Had the incident the other day. Affect her more then originally believed?

Was it a freak moment of teenage hormones? Misato didn't know but she was defiantly sure. She didn't want Shinji in that kind of relationship. Misato had experience in that kind of relationship.

So the best option. Keep Shinji away from the new pilot.

What made thing's worse. Was she wasn't sure how Shinji felt about it? The girl had clammed up. She wasn't going to be talking for a while. _'Shinji must be feeling conflicted about it. Being a introverted boy turned girl only makes it worse.'_

Misato didn't like it but she was sure Shinji was feeling conflicted. She could already see the sign's. She was staring intently down at her hand's, avoiding eye contact with her. She was trying hard to look as small as possible.

This would defiantly be a step backwards for Shinji. Although the thought of Shinji dating had crossed her mind on a few occasion's.

Before the change Misato would have been. More then happy to encourage her charge along. But right now she wasn't sure how Shinji would feel about it. She was semi sure Shinji was into girl's. The way she could get a rise out of Shinji. Before the change was always a good sign. Even as a girl she could still, get a blush and a mumble from Shinji.

But what happened right there was bizarre. She was positive that boy was responsible. He had to be the one responsible. The one who started it.

Shinji was just to introverted to do something so bold. But from what she had seen. Shinji wasn't fighting back and seemed willing to go as far as that boy might have wanted.

After getting to the apartment. Shinji sagged along right behind Misato. Asuka was in the apartment eating a bag of chips and watching T.V. Upon seeing Shinji she felt the need to single her out. For some normal teasing/torment. "Oh if it isn't the invincible Shinji. You have fun on your date with the great Nagisa."

Shinji stopped in her walking. She started to shack. Misato turned to look at her. She could see it Shinji was starting to cry. Tears where verging on the edge of her eye's. "Shinji!" Misato called out as the teen then bolted towards her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Asuka asked as she sat up from her spot on the ground bag of chips forgotten.

"Asuka I need to talk to you about something important. A job." Misato said her face serious.

"A job?" Misato nodded as she explained about what had happened to Shinji and how she found her and Nagisa.

"I knew it! That pervert walked in on us as we were changing. Before we left." Asuka spoke up. It made sense to her Shinji wasn't the type to fight easy target thats why he had been staring so intently on her. _'I should have stayed.'_ "He acted like it was no big deal, like someone naked wasn't new to him."

Misato didn't like the sound of that at all. "I want you to keep him from Shinji. I know you can take care of your self. But Shinji well."

"I hear you. If he even touches her by accident. I'll push him out a window or something." Asuke said in full seriousness. Misato was sure she'd do it too. Right before she made sure he was crippled before hand.

"Thanks Asuka but maybe something a little less violent. He is an eva pilot."

"Hmm Fine I'll just lay him out like an old rag doll or something." Asuka huffed she liked this plan. She had a legitimate reason to dislike him. Not only that if he tried anything with Shinji. She'd beat him so hard his grandchildren would feel it.

"Thank you Asuka." This plan had its benefits Asuka was known for her violent behavior. Plus a little fight between the pilots could be over looked especially if Asuka had a decent excuse.

"I'll make him pay for what he did tomorrow." Asuka was being biased in this instance. Then again Asuka was always ready to beat on an undeserving male. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning Misato."

"Already?" Misato asked heading towards the kitchen.

"I do have school tomorrow you know." Asuka brushed past her guardian heading to the bathroom. Ready to perform her nightly ritual's before bed.

Misato let out a sigh pulling a beer from the fridge. The moment she pulled the tab. her cell phone rang. And Misato felt annoyed. The caller I.D. Said it was from the commander.

Misato left the beer on the table answering the phone. While she walked into her room. Misato would spend the next few hours talking with the commander. By the time she woke up the next morning. The beer on the table had been forgotten and gone.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

Shinji laid on her bed. Earphones in her ears. As she listened to her S-DAT player. Shinji kept replaying what happened in the eva cage's in her head.

It was embarrassing that was for sure. It had all happened so fast. It had felt good, And she felt like couldn't stop. Did she even want to? Shinji was glad that Misato had shown up.

Shinji wasn't sure how. She would have reacted if things had gone too far. _'Why did I do that?'_ Shinji closed her eye's. Everything was like a blurr. Her body had felt so hot like she was burning on fire.

She felt ashamed and embarrassed, even now hours after it was said and done with. She still felt a burning heat between her legs.

The combination of listening to her S-DAT, and being so deep in her thoughts. She never noticed the door to her room slid open and a figure sneak in.

Shinji was brought out of her thoughts. When her bed shifted and a pair of arms wrapped around her. Shinji was about to let out a shriek of fright but a hand covered her mouth. And pulled out her ear plug's "It's only me stupid. Be quite Misato's trying to sleep. "

"Asuka?" Shinji said getting free of the girls arm's. Sitting up she looked at Asuka in her sleep ware. A shirt and panty's. Shinji could smell alcohol Asuka's breath. "Your drunk."

"Shut up. I'm not drunk." She mumbled in anger crawling on all fours to look at Shinji's embarrassed face. Her eye's avoiding her's. "Look at me."

"Huh?" Asuka had grabbed Shinji's face in order to force the teen to look at her. Shinji could see the blush on Asuka's face as she leaned closer.

Shinji watched as the blush changed from a light red tint to a pale green. Asuka slapped a hand to her mouth. She seemed to hic-up. Shinji leaned over her bed grabbing her small trash bin.

After a moment of heaving into the trash bin. Asuka collapsed on the bed. "Asuka you should go to your room." Shinji nudged her roommate. Who only growled grabbing Shinji and pulling her on top of her.

"I don't wanna." Asuka said stubbornly as she hugged Shinji to her. Shinji tried to struggle only for Asuka to over power her easily. Asuka had leaned up and kissed Shinji on the lips.

Her arms wrapped around Shinji's neck. The kiss tasted terrible, Yet it was desperate. Asuka pulled back gently. "Can I please stay?"

"Asuka I..." Shinji had never seen Asuka. so vulnerable looking. _'Its only because she's drunk.'_ Shinji thought but. She couldn't bring herself to say no to the other teen. Asuka had giggled at the news. Cuddling up to Shinji much to the other girls embarrassment Shinji wasn't use to such close contact.

If anything, she was a little scared of such close contact right now. After what happened with Kaworu. But being with Asuka was nice. She had fallen asleep. A little while after Shinji said she could stay. It was just like, The night before the fight with the seventh angel.

Only unlike last time Asuka was cuddling up to Shinji, hugging her while she slept.

"ma'ma." Asuka said in a mumbled whispered, Shinji looked at Asuka. She had said the same thing last time too. She was mumbling in her sleep. Asuka was hugging onto her, there faces where so close. Shinji could see her lips. "I'll...keep...you... safe...Shinji."

The girls eye's widened a little was Asuka talking about her? "Thank you Asuka." Shinji whispered as she swallowed moving her arms around Asuka's waist to hug the girl to herself. Sleep came easily after that.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

* * *

The next morning Asuka woke up with a headache. She didn't bother opening her eye's. The already hurt. Asuka after her late night shower had found an open can of Misato's beer.

It wasn't the first time she had decided to drank some of Misato's beer. Her guardian never seemed to notice it going missing.

With the amount she bought. Asuka would be surprised if she had. This had been the first time, she had taken so much of it.

She only had a very brief recollection, of what had happened. But she recalled being happy about it. So it couldn't be that bad. Then her pillow began to shift on its own. She moved a hand around, to stop it from moving only for it to squirm in her grasp. It then giggled?

Asuka opened a cautious eye. The light filtering into the room was to bright for her at first. It hurt her eye's and made her head ache even more. But she pressed on past the pain, to look at what she was sleeping on.

She almost screamed but held her breath. Asuka was straddling Shinji. The girls shirt had been pushed up revealing her breast's. What was Shinji doing in her room? A quick look around the room. Asuka had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _'What am I doing in Shinji's room?'_

Asuka was panicked as she looked at the sleeping girl beneath her. If Shinji had still been a boy, she would have said he took advantage of her in her sleep.

But from the look of Shinji. She had been the one taking advantage of Shinji. There where several hicky like marks on Shinji's soft silky skin. One on the neck, one on the collar bone.

Asuka couldn't recall at all what she had done. More specifically how much had she drank? Trying to think about it and remember. Only caused her head to hurt even more.

Shinji stirred underneath her. Her eye's opening as she looked up at Asuka. Who at this moment was starting to panic what should she do?

"Are you okay Asuka? You still look pale." Shinji sat up slightly as she placed a hand on Asuka forhead. "Your all clammy. You really shouldn't raid Misato beer fridge."

"Huh I uh I'm fine get off me." Asuka said trying to push Shinji back but that only had the effect of pushing Shinji back down underneath Asuka. pinning the girls arms underneath her. Which only made there position all the more compromising.

Asuka stood up quickly trying to get off Shinji. She was on wobbly legs and the room was spinning. She felt a hand grab onto her and hold her up. Instinctively she clung to it like a life line.

"Why don't you lay down." Shinji gently led her back to the bed. "I'll be back with some medcine okay."

Shinji left Asuka to sit in the bed to feel terrible. Her head hurt she felt dizzy, she felt sick to her stomach. She could hear ringing in her ears. Ringing and ringing. She then heard something hit the ground. Looking at the floor near Shinji's desk she saw her cell phone ringing.

The number was a nerv one. And Asuka had sinking feeling in her stomach.

XXXXXXX

"Asuka are you listening your taking point." Misato said over the com link.

"Roger." Asuka said in the most official tone she could muster up.

Before leaving the apartment Shinji had made her something small to eat along with some anti-acid medicine to drink. Along with a hand full of aspirin. She felt a little bit better but not by much.

"Unit-00 and Unit-01 will be back up." Misato said to Rei and Shinji. As there Eva's where launched towards the surface. She then turned towards Kaworu's screen. "Nagisa your unit will be deployed on the geofront as a last line of defense."

"Understood. Captain." His window winked out and that was the last of it. Asuka wondered why he hadn't been put on point. And wanted to tease him about it. But her head still hurt to much, for her to care right now. Besides she liked being on point.

"We haven't confirmed it as an angel yet so be cautious. We don't know what will happen when you attack it."

"Are you serious its obviously an angel." Asuka said looking at the giant sphere shaped zebra stripped angel floating in the center of the city area.

"That's not the concern Asuka we don't know what its strengths are so we have to play it by ear." Misato said as Asuka rolled her eye's her screen going inactive. As Misato watched as three Eva's, Started to sneak there way through the city getting closer and closer towards the center. Asuka was the first to get there. Holding on to a giant battle axe.

While she waited for Shinji and Rei to get into position. Asuka spent a moment to let her headache settle. She was letting her mind focus on the task at hand.

The morning's events as far from her mind as possible. "Shinji your falling behind are you okay?" Misato's voice rang over the intercom.

"I'm sorry the eva's moving slower then normal. It feels heavy." Shinji commented as the purple behemoth moved roboticly through the streets hiding behind some building's.

"Whats Shinji synch rate?" Misato asked was there something wrong with her? Had what happened with the 5th child, effected her worse then she thought?

"That's not right her synch ratio is 79.5 .8 it's 80.3 and its steadily rising." Maya said in a panic as she started typing faster on her computer. Dr. Akagi came rushing over to the council. Looking at the readings.

"Whats going on?" Misato asked looking at her old collage friend.

"Its the same as before." Back when Shinji had to synch up to the eva. For the first time after the change. "Place more mental buffers between Shinji and the eva's link. Cut the A-10 connection by 20%. That will slow it down."

"Shinji fall back for now there are to many technical problems Unit 5 will take your place." Misato commanded as she weighed her option's.

"Belay that order." The commander spoke up.

"But sir!"

"We don't have time to be switching the evangelion's around. Dr. Akagi will the precautions taken help keep the eva under control for now?"

"It should be good for at least a full hour, but any more then that and it could be dangerous to the Pilots ego border." Ritsuko said typing on the screen.

Asuka had heard the whole thing. Now she was thinking to her self. She was in position ready to attack. The angel was just floating there unmoving. "Wonder girl you there yet?" Asuka asked over her comm.

"Negative." Asuka then came to a split second decision.

"I'm moving in." Asuka said over her comm As she pushed her Eva into motion. _'I'll take care of it.'_ Asuka thought as she moved her eva jumping at her foe. Ignoring Misato's order not to.

Asuka brought the battle axe to bare as she slashed right though the Angel as it disappeared out of sight. "What!"

"The target's disappeared!" Someone shouted over her comm.

"Asuka fall back NOW!" Misato ordered only to be to late. As Asuka soon discovered, upon landing on the ground. She felt her eva start to sink.

She looked down to see the feet of her eva. Sinking into a mass of black shadow. She tried to pull the feet of her eva out but to no avail. So she decided on the next best option.

She took the battle axe and stabbed it into the mass of shadow. "Damn it let go of me!" Asuka shouted out in anger. Trying to pull the axe free only to fail it was stuck just as good as her eva.

She looked up to see the Angel had come back and now it was floating. Right where it had been before. Asuka activated the spike shooter in her left pylon and shot it towards the angel. It disappeared her knees where already sunken into the mass of shadow.

"Asuka!" Shinji's voice called out Asuka could see Unit-01 on top of one of the building's. Her umbilical cable ejected and in hand. "Catch it."

Unit-01 then threw it towards Asuka's unit who grabbed hold of it. Unit-01 pulled with all its willed might. But Asuka wasn't budging at all.

If anything the building Unit-01 was on would give, before Asuka's eva. In fact it did. As it started to fall in the direction of Asuka's Eva. Making a bridge to the eva.

Shinji had managed to not to fall into the black mass the Unit had however fallen on the building. "Shinji your going to have to fall back." Misato's face filled a comm box.

"But Asuka is."

"Fall back you idiot! Its no good if your stuck to!"Asuka shouted out in anger at Shinji. "I'll be fine."

"Asuka?" Her eva was sunken up to its upper chest the left arm stuck.

"What are you doing hurry! The buildings almost gone." The building was sinking just as fast.

"...I'm Sorry." Shinji said as she willed her eva to move pulling out her prog knife so she could climb up the nearest building she could reach.

"Idiot stop appolo..." The line went dead as Unit-02 completely disappeared into the shadow.

"Asuka!" Shinji shouted out.

"Shinji you need to keep moving get back here immediately."

It would be several hours later before a conclusion of what the angel was. According to Ritsuko the entire mass of shadow was the angel its self and the thing floating above it was the shadow itself.

Kaworu and his eva were moved from the Geo front to the front line. It was a rather hectic time for Shinji. Upon returning she had been quarantined to a medical tent. In order to run some tests on her and her eva. She had seen Dr. Akagi a hand full of times since. But the woman was being over stressed and over worked.

Between the malfunction of Unit-01 syncing incorrectly, trying to figure out what the angel was. The woman looked ready to pass out dead. Shinji had after a brief on sight cat scan and physical had been aloud to leave for awhile.

(Unit-02)

Asuka sat inside her eva bored. As she looked at her watch it had already been over 5 hours now. If this moment of solitude was good for anything it was sitting and thinking.

And at the moment she was thinking about the morning's event's. Or more specifically about Shinji. Before the change happened to Shinji, Asuka had developed a bit of a crush for him. It was stupid and she didn't want to admit it.

When he wasn't apologizing or being an idiot. Yet there was another side that, Asuka had seen a few times. The strong Shinji she liked. The one that helped her fight the 6th angel on the over the rainbow.

The determination to keep up with her in order to defeat the 7th angel. The courage to jump into that volcano when she was going to die. He was all the more reliable when they had to fight the 9th angel during the power outage. Trusting her plan of attack against the acid spewing angel. Even trying to pull her out of this shadow angel.

Yet she would have never admit it. When Shinji had been turned into a girl. Asuka had been disappointed upset even. Not that she would admit it. But with Shinji turned into a girl a relationship had been completely out of the question.

So she did the next best thing. She would help Shinji adjust to being a girl. Try and be a friend. How well she actually helped was anyone's guess. But she had taught Shinji all kinds of important, facts girls should know. If anything she probably came off as more hostile then anything else. Mostly with her frustration and anger.

She even concentrated harder on winning over Kaji. But that was out of the question now. He was dating Mistao again. Why was she even being so concerned about it she didn't need anyone else.

But sitting inside this cock pit all alone, for more then five hours now. It made her really rethink about things.

(Temporary Nerv Base)

Shinji was sitting on a bench staring off into the large black pit. It had just gotten dark a while ago. And if not for the moon light, Shinji would have never noticed it was still there.

"Ikari-kun?" a quit voice asked walking towards the bench. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine Rei I'm just worried about Asuka." Dr. Akagi had said that Asuka could survive, on the barest of life support. For 16 hours it had been a little less, then 7 hours so far. That meant Asuka had 9 more hours of life if she was lucky.

"Pilot Soryu...Is stubborn She will be fine." Rei didn't particularly care what happened to Asuka. She didn't like the third child all that much. But as a comrade Rei would do what she had to. In order to insure the others live.

"Yeah your right." Shinji looked down ringing her hand's in frustration and disappointment. "It's my fault I should have tried harder or done something differently."

"You did what you could. Pilot Soryu acted to soon." Rei then sat down next to Shinji looking her in the eye's. "What happened was not your fault."

Shinji looked away from Rei avoiding eye contact. "Thank you Ayanami." Shinji stood up walking away she wished she had her. S-DAT player. Walking away from the current base Shinji headed down some steps.

She wasn't supposed to go to far away encase something happened and the Eva pilot's where needed. But Shinji wanted more then anything to be as far away from there as possible at the moment.

The base was currently perched on a hill, with a scenic view of the angel. Shinji walked down the stairwell. She could see a familiar crop of gray hair. He was sitting on the steps humming a tune, from one Beethoven symphony's. Shinji stopped in her walk. Listening to him hum his tune.

After moment he stopped and stood up, turning towards her that same aloof smile of his. "Hello there." Shinji should have walked away. "You seem troubled.".

"I'm just going for a walk." Shinji said as she continued forward walking past him.

"Would it be alright, if I was to join you?" She should listen to Misato's order's about staying away from him. But there was just something so comforting about him.

"Sure." So he joined Shinji for a quit walk. It stayed that way for almost two hours. Before they where called back for a meeting.

(Unit-02)

Asuka was sitting on bench in the hall of a hospital. Across from her was a little girl. That looked kind of like her. Behind the girl was a window the sun light filtering in through the window. "Who are you?"

"I'm the great Asuka Langly Soryu." The confident voice of Asuka rang through the hall. but she hadn't opend her mouth to say anything.

"But that's me."

"What are you stupid? I am you." The voice of the little girl spoke up sitting across from her. "This self incorporates another self. This self has always been composed of two self's."

"What like a split personality disorder." Asuka asked in annoyance, a frown on her face as the little girl smiled.

"No not like that. The self that is actually seen. And the self that observes that self."

"When did I start psycho analyzing my self."

"Hm why are you so stupid." The little girl taunted. "There many different Asuka Langley Soryu. There's the Asuka in your mind. The Asuka Langley Soryu in Shinji Ikari's mind. The Asuka Langley Soryu in Misato Katsuragi's mind the Asuka Langley Soryu in Ryoji Kaji's mind and the Asuka Langley Soryu in Rei Ayanami's mind. All of these are a diffrent Asuka Langley Soryu. But each one is a true Asuka Langley Soryu. Do you understand?"

"I guess but I don't care about how people see me, I am me and nobody else."

"Becouse you will live for your self and nobody else is that correct?"

"Of course it is. Becouse I can only love my self. I can't depend on anyone but my self."

"But you are still afraid of the other Asuka Soryu's in the minds of others."

"No I'm not! Why should I care about them." Asuka yelled out in anger standing up yelling at the little her. "I'm the only one who can depend on my self."

"And yet you still seek out attention from others. You carve that attention. That is why you pilot Eva. Is it not so people will notice you and acknowledge you."

"Shut up! I do it becouse I can, and I'm the best there is."

"Are you?"

_"Alright the scores are in. Nagisa you held steady at 80%. Like normal Shinji your second today but your score is up. Asuka your third today your score has gone down."_ Misato voice rang out from over the comm. The image disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"You claim to be the best, yet there are still others that can out preform you."

"They where lucky!"

"Was it luck? Do you really believe that or are you forcing your self to belive it?"

"That's none of your business!"

"All of your claims have been proven false. You mislead your self into a false thought process."

"Shut up you brat. Everything I said is the truth."

"Your statement that you will only rely on your self is true as well." Flashes of Shinji saving her in the volcano helping her fight on the over the rainbow. A vision of the night before flashing through her mind an image. Of her kissing Shinji, begging to stay and sleep with her. "You hang a Rosario of lies around your selfm so that you don't have to face the truth."

"The truth is you lie. So that you may feel you are stronger. You believe that by relying on others that your being weak. But you are only lying to your self."

The window behind the little girl darkened and Asuka could make out a shape behind the window a body hanging. She could see it clearer and clearer. "You refuse to love anyone but your self. But you still seek that love and affection from others. You tell your self where it comes from doesn't matter, but it does matter."

"_Ikari-kun is still Ikari-kun regardless of gender, his mind and soul are still the same." Rei voice rang out from a previous argument. The two had._

_"Yeah right I've just excepted whats happened to her." Asuka's voice called out, as Rei left the room._

"Do you really except it?" The little Asuka asked as the form of the body hanging out side the room began to resemble a woman. Images of a drunk Asuka sneaking into Shinji's room and crawling into bed with her. "Your lying to your self again."

"Shut up." more images filled Asuka's mind

_Shinji was so flustered Asuka couldn't help it she was having so much fun with this. " So who would you want to kiss a boy or girl."_

_Shinji blushed a scarlet red "I don't know."_

_The answer caught Asuka off guard she was ready to tear into the girl for either answer. If she said boy She would accuse him of being gay before becoming a girl. If she had said girls she would say that's disgusting your a girl now. "Well would you want to kiss me? Or one of the boys in class?_

_"You."Shinji blurted out with out thinking about it. Slapping a hand to her mouth. Asuka looking away her face red with what Shinji thought was anger. She then stepped up into Shinji's personal space._

_"T-Then Kiss me." 'The idiot won't do it just chicken out and go to your room.' Asuka knew Shinji well enough to know she would become embarrassed and not act on it. Shinji was just that embarrassed nervous and very uncertain. "Whats the matter scared?"_

"You wanted her to kiss you. You wanted Shinji Ikari to do so. You where so delighted afterwards even though what you said was completely different."

"That's none of your buisness!" Shouted out in anger as the light behind the window dimmed completely to show Asuka's greatest and worst fear. Hanging from the ceiling holding that stupid doll

Asuka eye's snapped open. She was panting looking around the compartment of her Eva's cockpit. She took a moment to try and calm down. Once she did she took notice of her surrounding's

The water was getting murky. "Filter must have stopped working." Asuka commented exhausted, As she curled up into a ball. She felt so cold. "It smells like blood."

She looked at the little watch. She had four more hours, before the entirety of her Eva shut down she would be dead.

(Temporary Nerv base.)

The upper body of Shinji's plug suit had been pulled down. Kaworu's hands where massaging her breast's. All the while kissing her deeply. His tongue and her's dancing around in each others mouths. Shinji let out a moan as he pulled away from her mouth trailing kisses down her bare chest.

It was two and a half hours before Asuka's life support would come to an end. A half hour ago. They had been informed of the plan to deal with the angel.

"You can't do that you'll kill her!" Shinji screamed at the blonde scientist. Panic worry and fear in her eye's.

"Its the only option. To destroy the angel we have to drop the last of the N2 mines we have. Retrieval of the eva and its pilot are second priority to destroying the angel. These where commander Ikari's order's."

"Father said that." Shinji asked in disbelief, she didn't want to believe it but it. Having spent so much time with him recently. Going to dinner and spending time talking. Shinji had started to build a new found trust in her father. "Misato do something. There has to be something you can do right?"

"I'm sorry Shinji. The command of the operation, has been taken from me. Ritsuko's in charge." The distaste for the subject was made obvious in her voice. Shinji shook violently hearing this she seemed ready to just break down.

"The operation will begin in three hours." Ritsuko informed the children standing in front of her. "Your free until all the arrangement's have been made. Be here and in your eva's by then."

Misato had dismissed them while, she stayed to have a long chat with her old collage friend. Shinji had left the camp finding the nearest private place she could to cry.

It just so happened Kaworu had found her. In some other circumstance, Shinji would have, or should have been suspicious of him possibly fallowing her. But the moment she saw him. That comforting feeling had filled her senses. She didn't care at the moment she just wanted what ever comfort she could get.

It went from twenty minutes of crying into his chest to kissing him. That led to her current circumstance. Of her laying in the grass him on top of her.

"Ikari-kun." A familiar voice spoke up from behind the two teen's. Shinji was startled as she opened her eye's. Looking up to see Rei staring at her and Kaworu. The situation was embarrassing for Shinji. Especially since Kaworu was still squeezing her breast.

"Hello did you want to join us?" The boy asked looking at Rei. The where the same after all. Perhaps she felt similar sensations around Shinji as well.

"No." Rei answered evenly if anything, the sight of this didn't seem to bother her. She looked down at Kaworu. "Major Katsuragi want's to speak with you." She looked directly at Kaworu, half of his plug suit had been undone and pulled down exposing half of his body. "She wants your Eva manned, to do recon over the Angle."

"I understand." Kaworu said getting up off Shinji whipping off the grass on his body and plug suit. He walked away passing a glance at Rei that went unnoticed by Shinji. As she tried to straighten up. It was something akin to annoyance and amusement.

Rei kept her face impassive but her eye's hardened looking at him. As he smiled at her. Unfortunately Shinji thought Rei was looking at her. "I'm sorry Ayanami."

The girl only turned around as she started to walk away. Back towards the temporary camp "Why?"

"Well I." Shinji wanted to justify what she had done. But she couldn't come up with anything she felt guilty now that she thought about it.

"The company you keep is your own choice."

"Are you going to tell Misato?" It was bad enough she gave into doing that with the boy. But Shinji wasn't sure if she could handle Misato angry with her right now.

"...Tell her what?" She asked after moment of pause. If Misato never asked her directly about it she would be fine with it. There was also the added reason that, she didn't the new pilot at all.

"Thank you." Shinji said as she settled into quite worry. Her thoughts wondering back to Asuka.

"There is still a chance that pilot Soryu will survive. So long as she remains inside the eva." Rei spoke up giving Shinji a little hope about the situation. "The eva could protect her."

(Unit-02.)

Since falling asleep the first time. Asuka had decided, she couldn't bring her self to go back to sleep. Right now she was counting down the last seconds to when she would die. "Some way to go out." She mumbled to her self.

It was cold, she was hungry. "I should have made stupid Shinji, make me something good for breakfast." She thought about Shinji making her a delicious breakfast. Even a crummy Japanese breakfast sounded really good. She liked the miso Shinji made. "Stupid."

Her plug suit did nothing to insulate her, the fact she was now just sitting in cold LCL. It didn't help.

Looking at the clock installed in her wrist. "5 more minutes." this was so unfair she didn't want to die. She wanted to be more angry. She wanted to scream her lungs out. Yell about how unfair it was. She wanted to live. "I'm not going to cry."

Having said that made it feel like, she was doing the opposite any way. Now she couldn't feel them in the LCL but she knew she was. "Misato, wonder girl...Shinji. Someone anyone help me "

Asuka was sobbing as the clock on her wrist beeped. Signaling that as of this point right now. She could die any minute now. Living on borrowed time. She was getting tired._ 'Stay awake damn it.' _Asuka yelled at herself body feeling heavy. Eye's drooping.

Things where going dark. She felt warm and she could see light. Lifting her head as best she could. She could see someone moving towards her. It was so much easier to move now a lot easier. The was transparent looking glowing almost. Moving towards her long flowing hair. It was a woman arms open as she hugged onto Asuka. The world around her melted away into nothing the plug was gone. "It's okay Asuka, I'm so proud of you."

Asuka recognized that voice. As the incorporeal figure hugged onto Asuka. "Mama?"

It wouldn't be much longer. Bombers where filling the sky. Unit zero one and six would contain the explosion with there A.T. Field. Shinji wasn't looking forward to what was supposed to happen. Rei had said that the Eva could save her but.

With such a powerful explosion, the area would be hotter then the surface of the sun. A literal hell, as Misato had called it.

She watched as Kaworu's eva landed. The flight harness retracting into his eva's body. It looked kinda scary seeing it fly. But it was also amazing. Shinji had never thought it possible for eva's to fly they where just so big.

Just as the operation was about to start. An earthquake occurred around the body of the shadow shacking the ground. The entire shadow began to crack and bulge. Alarms where going off.

Shinji could hear the bridge crew panicking. They where trying to make sense of what was happening. "Could it be Asuka?" Misato asked but Ritsuko wouldn't believe something like that.

"The battery power should be all used up!" It was impossible for the eva to even work. But she would be thoroughly dis proven.

The sphere above the angel began to twist in on its self as it turned completely black. Blood began to spew from the side of the angel. Shinji could see it a claw and four glowing eye's. Something was trying to claw its self out.

"How brutish of you." Kaworu commented watching as Unit-02's came out of one his brothers. Its head visible now a portion of the face open revealing its eye's. A beastly roar could be heard emanating from it.

"Is that really eva?" Shinji questioned scared at the sight of the blood bathed unit. As it roared. The unit now completely free covered in the blood of its enemy. It looked like a monster to Shinji.

The eva jumped from the angel. Crashing into the ground ripping the pavement. The blood of the angel pouring onto the streets flooding it. Shinji had never seen something so ominous before.

The eva went silent it's berserker rage done. Having freed its self from the angel. Shinji after her moment of fear. Got her eva moving towards unit-02.

"Shinji What are you doing?" Ritsuko yelled over the comm.

"Asuka. We need to get her out of there." The eva had run out of power who knew her actual condition at this moment every second counted.

"Don't your going to "Shinji don't worry retrieve the plug and bring it to the command base for now." Misato interrupted Ritsuko she didn't give a damn about contamination right now. Asuka had been in the plug for 16 hours. "Preservation of the pilots life takes priority."

"She'll be under quarantine until we determine other wise." Ritsuko said in a huff stomping away. She needed to get a team together to prepare to check Asuka. She had a theory that the Angel, may have tried to make contact.

XXXXXXXXX

Asuka opened her eye's feeling a slight weight on her side. She felt tired even though, she had just woken up. A short look around, revealed she was in the hospital. The artificial florescent lights hurt her eyes as they adjusted. She sat up seeing Shinji's head and arms sleeping on the side of the bed she was in.

She moved her hand to caress Shinji's cheek. Moving a few strands of hair out of Shinji's face. Causing the teen to stir. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Asuka!" Shinji jumped sitting up straight. "I-I-I'm sorry, I feel asleep. Ow." Asuka flicked Shinji in the forehead.

"Stop apologizing idiot." Asuka said getting a blush from Shinji. "How long have been asleep?"

"About a days worth." Shinji said getting a slight nod from Asuka. She then moved to pull off the patches monitoring her condition. She then made a straight line for the bathroom.

Shinji had been worried She hadn't been aloud near Asuka until Dr. Akagi ran some tests on her. And after that The good doctor. Needed to run some tests on Shinji. The problem with her synch to the eva. Seemed to be causing some issues.

Once free to visit Asuka, Shinji did so worried about the girl. Who slept most of the day away.

Asuka came back from the bathroom moving one of the chairs in the room to a corner standing on the chair. Shinji watched as Asuka unplugged the only camera in the room.

"Asuka are you okay?" Shinji was a little worried what was she doing?

"I'm fine. Whats for dinner tonight?"Asuka said changing the question. While she got down off the chair.

"Um I haven't thought about dinner." Shinji was caught off guard. Dinner was the last thing on her mind right now. "Is there something you want?" After what had happened Shinji was thinking. She would make what ever Asuka wanted as a treat.

"Lasagna sounds good." Asuka hummed getting a nod from Shinji. As she walked up to the brunet. Shinji looked a little conflicted a light pink tint on her cheeks. Asuka was staring at her in a strange way, standing in front Shinji.

"Are you sure your ready to leave?"Asuka wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck. "Asukammm" Asuka leaned forward capturing Shinji's lips silencing the other girl. Asuka felt Shinji's hesitation but eventually. She felt Shinji's arms wrap around her waist.

Asuka broke the kiss resting her head on Shinji's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Asuka confessed to Shinji. "I don't care if your a boy or girl. Your still stupid Shinji."

Asuka?" Shinji was a confused but somewhat happy. Although She couldn't pin point why.

Shinji was about to pull away but Asuka shook her head holding on tighter. "Can we stay like this a little longer?" Shinji could hear the hurt in her voice.

Shinji could feel a portion of her shoulder moistening. Was Asuka crying? "Are you sure your okay?"

She confessed holding onto Shinji like a life line. The events of what had happened in the plug weighing heavy on her mind.

The argument she had with her child like self. All the way to seeing her mother helping her. Everything about what happened seemed to be just one long nightmarish dream. And yet it all felt worth while. just for this moment. "Let me stay like this just a little longer."

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

Author's note:

Its been a while since I last updated. But I've been working on it for a while now. Hit some writers block for a while. And wasn't sure how to proceed exactly then got a new girl friend.

Anyway We got an interesting look at Shinji and her interactions With Asuka and Kaworu.

First off lets start off with Asuka. I feel what happened with her inside the angel. Is really having her really look at Shinji. And her feelings for the change. I didn't want Asuka stright up Falling in love with Shinji after the change.

She probably had something akin to a decent crush if not infatuation for Shinji. She's just really stubborn about admitting things like that. So when Shinji changed she felt conflicted on what to do. So she kind of regulated her self to the position of friend or protective sister. But with this chapter we really got to the heart of her feelings and the issues.

I think the biggest shock may have been seeing her mother. That may have caused the most issues for her. She's spent a lot of time hating Kyoko. But after the image of her mother saving her. This may have changed something inside.

Now on to my feelings for Kaworu. I'm not entirely positive about his living conditions before arriving in Tokyo-3. So I can only speculate. But I would wadger he's curious. And been kept separated from people.

So he's curiouse about everything around them. He always had a strange fatuation with Shinji. He's never encountered a female before. And not one that had been changed from boy to girl through a freak Synch accident because of one of the angel's.

There is something happening with between Shinji and Kaworu. And its related with the problem, Unit-01 is having with Shinji Synching properly to it.

As for Shinji she's going to be conflicted with two potential love interests. One of which as acting like a strange drug to her.

:

:So things are going to get a bit complicated. Also I'm not sure how the mild lemon moments effected things. If anything I didn't want Shinji to come off as to excited to do that sort of thing with Kaworu. Like I said Kaworu is like a drug stimulating Shinji's sense's. Shinji doing something simmalar to him.

I really am concerned with how this chapter turned out. So I would like some opinion. On what you the reader's think. I'm rather conflicted about this chapter. Not that I hate it but its a bit risky. I wouldn't even say its darker. I'm not sure I'll wait and see what you all have to say.

Anyway I'm tired and I'm going to go to bed.


	9. Life Nothing Like You'd Expect

Life nothing like you'd expect.

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

Shinji stirred rolling over in bed. She snuggled into the warm source of heat in her bed. She let out a nice long sigh. Shinji felt the blankets around her shift. There was a giggle. Followed by a pair of arms wrapping around her. "Shinji. You breath tickles against my neck."

"Sorry." the eva pilot mumbled still tired. There was a shift in weight on the bed.

Shinji felt pressure on her chest. Shinji snapped her eye's open seeing Asuka laying on top of her. "What did I say about apologizing?"

"Asuka!" Shinji freaked seeing the other girl. She was smiling down at Shinji. "Asuka what about?" Shinji started a little to loud but stopped halfway.

"Don't worry Misato left late last night." Asuka yawned looking down at the embarrassed girl. Asuka leaned down kissing Shinji. It had been more then four week's after the attack of the twelfth angel. After what had happened. Asuka had started to try and spend more and more time with Shinji. While they hadn't done actual dating.

They still watched movies together, While cuddling on the couch. When Misato wasn't home, they'd sleep in the same room together. So far they had kept it a secret from everyone. Misato didn't know. Not even Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, Rei, or anyone else for that matter knew.

"Shinji you ready to go yet?" Asuka asked walking into the kitchen seeing Shinji finishing up there lunches.

"Yeah here's your lunch." Shinji said handing one of the lunch boxes to the red head. Asuka was ready to head out. Until she took notice of two more lunch boxes.

"If you keep eating so much your going to get fat." Asuka said recently Shinji had started to pack an extra bento lunch box.

"Sorry I was just." Asuka flicked Shinji's forehead. A frown on her face.

"Stop apologizing stupid." Asuka frowned. "Your giving it to Nagisa." It came out harsher then she had meant.

Shinji flinched confirming Asuka's suspicions. In the stretch of time. Since Asuka had recovered. She had grown moodier where the boy was concerned. She felt like she was fighting for Shinji's affection and was losing.

Asuka was a prideful girl. But she had recently become more desperate and dependent on Shinji. More then she cared to admit. It hurt seeing Shinji make a lunch box for the fifth. But what really hurt was the difference in her relationship with Shinji then Shinji's relationship with Kaworu.

The door bell rang signaling the arrival of there friends. "What ever. Do what you want."

Shinji watched her go taking her lunch box with her. After wrapping up the lunch box's, Shinji fallowed out of the apartment quickly.

Once outside Shinji could see the retreating form of Asuka and Hikari. Toji rubbing his red cheek. "Whats wrong with her? Is it that time of the month."

"Don't worry about her lets get going." Kensuke said spying the extra lunch boxes. "You made another one for him?"

"Yeah I don't see him eating lunch. So well I figured he's hungry." Shinji fidgeted Toji let out a sigh.

"Whats the matter Toji jealous of Nagisa." Kensuke asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Jealous?" Shinji questioned looking at the military otaku.

"Yeah jealous. I know I am." _'I wouldn't mind a hot girl making me a lunch box.' _Kensuke had at some point started to think of Shinji less of a boy and more the girl she was now. It was only natural given how there friend acted before and after. "Actually speaking of lunch boxes. The class rep gave one too Toji too."

"She did?"

"So what! She just said she made extra. She also happened to notice that I buy my lunch every day." The jock said making excuses.

"What a strange coincidence." Kensuke said with dry sarcasm/enthusiasm. Kensuke supposed that Hikari had taken the initiative. Inspired by Shinji bringing lunch boxes for Kaworu. Shinji being the only girl in there, class to do it out in the open. Something that was heavily talked about at school. _'Maybe if I become an eva pilot. Someone will make me a lunch box!'_

"It's not a big deal. Its just a lunch." Toji said with a grin as held up the lunch box. Although he couldn't wait to dig into it.

Kensuke rolled his eye's. "I'm sure you can't."

XXXXXXX

"Hey cut it out."

"What? You came to my apartment for a reason didn't you?"

"I came to talk to you about work."

"Hm but that's boring this more exciting anyway"

"Kaji. Just because I come to your apartment doesn't mean we have to have sex."

"Really? I hate to break it to you Misato. But you still ended up here in my bed."

Misato let out a huff rolling over in the bed. "You didn't even give me a chance."

"You didn't put up much of a fight." Kaji moved his hand towards her, only for it to be slapped away.

Misato sat up stucking out her tongue out at him. "Then maybe I will fight back." Misato said in a teasing tone, getting up from the bed. The bed sheets falling to the floor. Moving towards the bathroom, a sway in her hip's.

Kaji grinned getting up fallowing after her. "Well then what did you want to talk about? Is it about Shinji again?"

The look on Misato's face. Told Kaji this wasn't going to be a fun conversation. "Its about the new pilot." Well that was the end of there fun.

Misato had explained a while back. About the compromising position. She had found Shinji and the boy in. Her anger at the fifth child. The shame she felt about what Shinji was doing.

The section 2 reports she received frequently of the two teen's interaction's. Only made things worse. Misato was having trouble confronting Shinji about it too. Every time Misato walked into the same room as Shinji. The girl would become scared of her guardian and shy away.

Commander Ikari wasn't helping matters either. She had tried bringing up the subject to the commander. He had dismissed the concerns, the captain had about the fifth and third children interactions. Gendo had out right canceled her order to have the boy placed under house arrest by section 2. He told her if the pilot's wanted to seek a relationship they where allowed to. So long as it didn't interfere with Nerv affairs everything was fine.

Unknown to Misato Gendo was more then willing, to let Shinji serve as a distraction to the new Seele spy. If it kept the boy to busy to investigate, What Gendo was doing then by all means. He was perfectly fine with that.

"The fifth child?" Kaji asked getting a nod from Misato as she closed the shower curtain behind her, cutting Kaji off. "I can't really tell you anything about him."

"Why not?" Misato asked starting the shower. Kaji had information on everything that happened with nerv.

"Because there's no file on Kaworu Nagisa." The shower curtain opened up Misato's face looked angry.

"What do you mean there's no file!" Normally Misato got a report on the eva pilot's. She had one for Shinji, Asuka, and Toji. She never got one for Rei. At least nothing substantial. For some reason she hadn't been given anything. On the fifth child

"The reports for the fifth are the same as the first child's." Kaji said stepping into the tub joining Misato. He pushed her against the wall leaning into her ear. "His past, how he was found, his living arrangement's up to this point, even his blood type. Have all been scrubbed from his record. I dare to say. He never had one."

"Never had one?"

"That's what I would guess." Kaji was pushed away by Misato. She started to scrub her body. "I was able to dig something up. On him."

"What is it?" Misato asked working on her hair. She felt Kaji's move behind her. "Kaji?"

Misato turned around to see him standing there with a smile. Holding a bottle of body wash. "Want me to wash your back for you?"

"Huh?" His once serious face and voice had changed to playful pervert. Misato raised her an eyebrow. Letting out a little huff. "Sure."

"Just like collage right." Kaji said as his hands worked there way up and down Misato's back. Working up a lather of soap.

"Yeah its nice." Misato closed her eye's. Relaxing into the feeling of Kaji's handy work. But he was trying way to hard to avoid her question. Trying to change the subject. "Kaji what is it you know?"

His hands hesitated over her shoulder's. "September 13, 2000." Was all Kaji had to really say as Misato snapped to attention. Turning to face Kaji. Why would he even consider, bringing something like that up around her? "The boys date of birth. Is the same day as the Second Impact."

Before Misato could form a response. She could hear a cell phone ringing from the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I must say this is quit delicious." Kaworu commented as he took another bite of the bento in front of him. He savored every bite. "I must express my gratitude Shinji-chan."

"It's nothing special. I just noticed you never have a lunch of your own." Shinji recalled how Kaworu had said he couldn't cook. She fidgeted under his gaze blushing at his praise. "I figured you might be hungry."

"Not terribly so. But this is a delightful treat." Kaworu commented in between bites. Shinji and Kaworu where eating lunch with Toji and Kensuke

"So its not to bland or anything?" Shinji asked seeing that the lunch box was now finished. The boy had to have been hungrier then he let on.

"Of course not. It is far better then anything, I've eaten previously." Kaworu's lunch now finished. Resigned himself to watching Shinji finish her's.

"Stop being so modest Shin-man your good cook. Nothing wrong with that." Toji said stuffing his face with the box Hikari gave him earlier that morning. He was a little nervous about spending time near the new pilot.

The guy gave him the willies. But Misato had asked him to keep an eye on the fifth child. Especially when he was near Shinji.

Misato knew it was inevitable. Shinji would eventually be in contact with the boy. So she had asked Toji in the nicest way she could. Making a suggestive pose and a wink did the trick.

Seemed like an easy thing to do. Unfortunately Shinji had taken to inviting the new guy to lunch with them recently. And he could see there interactions it was a bit unsettling.

The boy wasn't afraid of physical contact with others. And it wasn't just Shinji. He completely ignored personal boundary's. Which made all the more awkward in the locker rooms the boy was in.

Shinji normally shied away from that sort of thing. Embarrassed or scared of it, boy or girl. But he had caught the two of them making out. Hands groping and feeling. And not just Kaworu Shinji too. While he had broken it up on the occasions he caught them.

He wasn't really sure what to do. Shinji was happy to be near this guy. For what ever strange reason. And Toji wasn't sure he could really put his foot down. He was Shinji's friend but not her keeper. He didn't have authority over the girl.

Plus the poor luck Shinji seemed to have. Toji felt kind of bad about it. It wasn't like there weren't other kids in there class doing stuff like that. Hell some where doing a lot more.

Toji lost in his thoughts had stopped paying attention to Shinji and Kaworu. The yelling of the class rep Hikari had broken him out of his thought's.

Kaworu had eaten his lunch and had resigned himself to watching Shinji finish her's. After she finished he had seen some rice on the side of her face. Leaning in he cupped the side of her face. And licked the stray rice on her face.

"Kaworu?"Shinji let out embarrassed surprise. Right before he licked Shinji's lips. The touch sent a shiver down her spine. Shinji opened her mouth licking his tongue with her own. Closing her mouth over his.

Kensuke had watched this display of, open affection with slack jawed ah and wonder. In fact everyone eating lunch on the roof had looked towards them. This wasn't the first time the two of them had done something like this so openly at school.

"HEY YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT!" Hikari yelled in there direction walking towards them. Asuka walking towards them as well. Shinji opened her eye's. Pulling away from Kaworu. Hikari stood in front of them class rep mode active. "This is a school not a love motel you two."

"I'm sorry Hikari-san." Shinji said lowering her head. Heart pounding in her chest. It was so hard to stop her self. When Kaworu was involved. During those moment with him. Everything around her just didn't seem to matter.

"I do apologize as well, Shinji-chan is." Kaworu started but didn't get to finish, his sentence. As Asuka had slammed her fist into the boys face.

"Asuka!" Shinji and Hikari shouted out at the same time. Kaworu fell back onto his butt. The girl in question had a look of contorted anger and rage.

She was about to hit him again except Shinji had stepped in front of her. "Asuka stop it." To the surprise of everyone present. The red head did stop, Right before hesitating. "Tch." Asuka then skulked away looking more upset then angry.

She only gave a passing look back. Seeing Shinji hovering over Kaworu and the bruise on his face. Hikari gave chase after the german.

"Man Red's really got it out for you." Toji said looking at Shinji then at Kaworu who rubbed his cheek. That was the third time, she had let loose a vicious strike against the new kid.

"She seems to be quit upset about something." Kaworu commented while he looked at the retreating forms of the two girls.

"You wouldn't happen to know what it is Shinji." Kensuke asked looking at the girl. Shinji quietly shook her head as she thought about the red head. Feeling guilty about Asuka.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office." Shinji said looking at Kaworu's bruised cheek. Asuka hadn't been pulling her punch.

"It's fine." Kaworu waved it off feeling the bruise. It would heal fairly soon. He turned his attention to back to Shinji. "But are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She wasn't okay Asuka's behavior was Shinji's fault. Shinji thought about earlier that morning.

Asuka continued to walk away practically running. She was so angry, She wanted to confront Shinji over it. But she was scared. If Shinji was forced to choose who would she choose? It frightened the german.

The fact Shinji went to the effort to make an extra bento for Kaworu now. Only infuriated the red head even more. Shinji never shied away from Kaworu like she did with Asuka. It pissed her off so much.

By the time Asuka stopped walking she was in one of the many empty class rooms in the school. She rubbed her eye's feeling angry with her self now. "I'm not going to cry over something stupid." She took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Asuka! What is wrong with you?" Hikari said in a huff finally catching up to the red head. "I know you don't like the new student but you can't just go punching him like that."

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" Asuka asked suddenly not turning around to face the girl.

"Asuka don't change the subject like that." Hikari said looking at the back of her friend her arms wrapped around her self. "If you spend the night at my house. You have to tell me whats been bothering you. Deal."

Asuka was quite for what felt like an eternity. "...hmm okay." It was let out in a quite sigh of defeat, spoken so softly. Hikari wasn't sure she was talking to the strong willed and prideful girl.

Shinji was tending to Kawrou's cheek. Shinji wasn't sure what to do. Shinji liked Asuka she really did. When Asuka kissed Shinji it was always nice but embarrassing. She wasn't sure what she should do.

When Kaworu kissed her or even touched her. Her heart would start pounding in her chest. Her body would feel hot all over. And his touch felt like a jolt of electricity rushing through her body. It was always so hard to stop.

The only thing really holding her back was fear. Fear of being caught with him and disappointing Misato. Fear of what her father would do or say. Along with the fear of what could happen if she didn't stop her self.

Kaworu wasn't much better. But he didn't have any reservation's about quitting at any point. He was willing to go as far as Shinji would allow. And wouldn't bother to stop himself if she let him do more. Of course that was just average for any teenage boy.

A ringing from Shinji's bag caught her attention. In fact Toji and Kaworu's cell phone's began to ring as well. Kaworu was the first to answer his. While Toji worked to dig his out of his pocket. "Yes...I see I'll let the others know as well."

Shinji could only guess that it was nerv contacting them. "What is it? Another angel?"

"No. But there seems to be an emergency situation. They want all pilots to report to headquarters." Kaworu said looking at Toji who finally got his cell out of his pocket. Just in time for it to stop ringing. "Section 2 will be picking us up to take us there directly."

XXXXXXXX

"How could it just disappear?" Misato asked arms crossed as she watched A video screen. One second she was looking at a large area of dessert from a satellite view the next there was a huge gaping hole. An 89 Km Radius that took out the entire 3rd American nerv branch. Along with all the research facility's around it as well with thousands of people. All of it just gone.

"Well it was." Maya but stopped looking at Ritsuko. The little tech looked at the blonde afraid, she may have said to much.

"Its fine. You can tell them." Ritsuko sighed her hair was a mess, She looked like she had just woken up. Her make up had hastially been put on.

"Tell's us what?" Misato asked her eye's narrowing. Her relationship with Ritsuko was starting to become a bit more strained recently. With her decision to blow up the last angel and unit-2. Misato had started to doubt the scientist.

"Unit 4 was outfitted with an experimental S2 Engine. A new power source that could eliminate the need for the umbilical cables."

"And today was the day the American nerv branch was going to be testing it." Ritsuko informed looking at the reports. If reports where correct it had become unstable. "That's not all. Either."

"What is it? Did something else happen with the test?" Misato asked looking at Ritsuko her face obscured slightly by the papers she was looking at.

"Sort of but it's to do with the after math of the test."

"What do you mean?" Huyga was the one to speak up.

"As you know the American government took the monopoly to build units 3 and 4."

"With the complete destruction of the entire 3rd branch there afraid to keep unit 3 on there soil. There sending it to us as soon as possible."

"Were getting another Eva?" Misato was shocked to hear this. The fact that as of this point right now Japan would be in possession of not four but five eva unit's. Didn't sit right with the major. With five eva's Japan. No Tokyo-3 would be an unstoppable power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji sat in the wreck room. Located in Nerv it was connected to the Olympic swimming pool. They had visited the pool once before. A pair of section 2 guards stood in front of the door's watching the eva pilots in the room. One of whom was missing at that moment.

Rei had not shown up to school that day. It was a normal enough occurrence, it happened from time to time. Shinji had asked her what she did on those days. When she didn't show up for school. She only told Shinji it was Nerv related and that was it.

Right now however Shinji was sitting listening to her S-dat player. Asuka was pacing back in forth trying to get information out of the guards watching them. Toji was trying to teach Kaworu how to play poker. "So it is called a flush when the cards are the same color and shape?"

"Yeah that's a good hand you should keep it." Toji said in slight annoyance. The guy had some kind of impeccable luck. He had won every game they played so far.

"Thank you I do intend on keeping it attached to my self." Kaworu said looking at his left hand curiously. Shinji smiled watching the strange boys antics. It was kind of funny how he took things so literally. Like the time Kensuke had asked Kaworu 'What's up.' The boy had blinked confused by the statement right before looking up at the sky.

"Alright read em and weep. Four of a kind jacks ace high. That beats your flush." Toji said throwing down four jack's smiling that he finally beat Kaworu. "What do you got?"

"Hmm I guess I lose. I only have a flush" Kaworu sounded upset laying his cards on the table. Revealing that he did in fact, have a flush of spades. Toji made a whining noise of angry surprise. Shinji looked over at the table and saw why Toji was upset. It wasn't just a flush it was a straight flush. Something that beats Toji's 4 of a kind. "Congratulations Suzahra could we play again this is quit fun."

"Nah I'm done man." Toji said in a huff picking up the cards as he started to shuffle them. He looked around the room spotting a clock. "Man whats taking them we've been here for hours now."

"I doubt its an angel attack." Kaworu inserted into the conversation. Getting up to join Shinji on the couch.

"How can you be so sure?" Shinji asked pulling out one of her ear plug's. Turning off her s-dat player moving over to give the boy some space on the seat. He moved and sat right next to Shinji. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Asuka

"If there was an angel involved we would have been mobilized." The fifth child said as he picked up Shinji's earplug player looking at it. "May I?" He inquired wondering if he cold listen to it. After receiving an embarrassed nod he put it in.

Shinji started the tape back up. She saw his eye's light up with delight. The classical music playing was appeasing to his senses. He closed his eyes listening to it a little more intently.

Toji watched as the two became lost in there own little world Kaworu leaning against Shinji. The girl's face was powdered a pinkish tint as she rested her head on his. Her eye's closed hand unconsciously seeking his to hold

Toji let out a sigh as he continued to shuffle the cards in his hand. Glancing over at Asuka who had given up on trying to get information out of the guards to just scowl at the couple on the couch. Right before she plopped herself down in one of the vacant seats at the poker table. "Hey Stooge deal the cards or something."

Toji did as he was told. Even though he wasn't in the mood to play. He didn't want to spend what ever time they had left. Waiting with an angry Asuka. At least an Asuka that was directing her anger towards him. They spent the next hour of so playing cards Shinji snoozing lightly against Kaworu's shoulder.

Toji dared to say things felt peaceful and calm almost. Which gave a foreboding feeling like something bad was going to happen soon. Eventually Dr. Akagi came into the room with her assistant. Maya something or another.

After waking Shinji up she informed them they had sync tests to go to. She wouldn't tell any of them what was going on either or why they had been corralled here to nerv. When they where in the middle of school.

"It's nothing to concern your self's with right now." Ritsuko said in her crisp business like voice. "Asuka Toji Kaworu your going to go with Maya for your Synch tests today. Shinji I need you to come with me for some more diagnostic tests for Unit-01."

Toji watched as his buddy went with the doctor. Akagi looked angrier then normal, with that scowl on her face. Toji didn't blame her. The doctor was pretty cold when ever he saw her. Although looking at those legs. Short skirt blonde hair and nice pair of.

"Suzahra-san we were told to go change." Kaworu spoke up nudging the other boy in the shoulder leaning a little to close to his face. Looking around he saw that the others had gone.

"Hey! Not so close." Toji blurted out pushing the boy back. "Dude space." It was like talking to a child sometimes.

"Hmm I apologizes." Kaworu said his lips curled down walking away. Leaving the room to go and change. After several moment Toji let out a sigh. Making his way towards the locker room with Kaworu.

"Hey Nagisa tell me something." Toji asked as he walked into the locker room.

"Have I done something else wrong?" Kaworu asked in a neutral tone. Taking off his cloths to change into his plug suit.

"No uh nothing specific I wanted to ask you about Shinji." Toji kept his tone even.

"What of Shinji-chan?" Kaworu asked interested in what Toji had to say or ask. Shinji was a topic that interested the grey haired boy.

"How do you feel about hi...her? How do you feel about her?" Toji asked stuttering slightly. Getting a confused look those red eye's staring at him. "Do you like Shinji?

"I am quite fond her so yes. I do like her. Is something wrong?"

"So you...care for her right?" Toji felt he should at least confront the boy. As Shinji's friend he was a little worried. Shinji often had a look of depression on her face even before the change. If anything Shinji was sort of like a second sibling to him and he was worried for the girls well being.

Toji had never been in a relationship before him self. But he had a strong since of how a man should act and treat a woman. Sure he was easily swayed by his hormones, but there was still a solid set of rule's. That a man should fallow when dating. That's what his grandfather had taught him along with what his dad had said too.

Kaworu looked more confused then he had been. When Toji had been trying to teach him how to play cards. "Listen Shinji's a sensitive person. And when bad things happen, she tends to think there her fault."

"Why do you take such an interest in someone else? Do you like her as well?"

"Huh! Well yeah I like Shinji just not the way you like her. Shinji's my friend and buddy. Your like her boyfriend so that makes you important to her."

"I am important to her?" Kaworu wasn't sure but he felt funny. It felt like his stomach was churning. As he listened to the boy talk. He wasn't sure what a boyfriend was. Or how it was different from other friends who where boys. But he had a basic thought that it had something to do with mating amongst the lillum.

"Yeah you showed up a month ago. And now you guys are doing...um you know uh things together." this was getting embarrassing very quickly.

"Which things?"

"GAH gu huh well you kiss her, she kisses you. You guys talk, You both enjoy each others company. You know couple things."

"Hm yes I find I can't help my self when she is near. I am drawn to her basking in her presence. The smell touch and taste of her skin. I find it all very enjoyable."

"Okay that's enough man I don't need to know." Toji was starting to freak out. He didn't want to know any of that stuff. He just wanted to be sure he was going to treat her with respect. "I just want you to promise me you'll take good care of her. Treat her right you know."

No Kaworu didn't know but this seemed important to the jock. "I promise to do what I can but I regret to inform you I am not perfect. But I will treat her with the respect you ask of me."

"That's all I want man." Toji said looking at Kaworu who was sitting on a bench in his black plug suit.

"You should finish changing Suzuhara the test will begin soon." With that the strange boy left Toji to himself. Misato had told Toji that she didn't trust the new pilot with Shinji. But Toji was willing to put a little trust in the guy. If it made Shinji happy what right did he have to do something about it.?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji let out a sigh buttoning up her school uniform Ritsuko had just finished giving her a physical.

Shinji had spent the last two hours, floating inside a strange tube filled with LCL. It smelled kind of like Rei. It hadn't been that bad .Once she got past the part where she had been floating in the tube naked.

Ritsuko had brought Shinji to a very dark room and informed her she would be doing some different kind of tests inside the tube. It was to help give a better understanding as to why Unit-01 was acting strange.

It was being linked to the eva. Through a dummy program of some sort. Shinji didn't understand it. The only thing she had to do was float inside it and think.

It wasn't so bad. She had been relived that she wouldn't be naked in front of the doctor the whole time. A screen of white curtains, like at a hospital. Where put around the tube. Which meant Ritsuko wouldn't see the hickey like marks Kaworu had left on her shoulder the other day.

At one point Shinji had asked if Misato would be coming to check on her. According to the doctor Misato wasn't allowed down here. In fact Shinji wasn't supposed to be down here. But they needed this specific machine in order to try and figure out what was the matter.

Ritsuko was getting frustrated with the problem. Gendo had been pushing her harder and harder to fix the problem with unit 01. Not only that he had decided to take that tramp. Ayanami with him to dinner. And she was stuck down here. With the commanders favorite daughter.

Ritsuko was getting tired of seeing that face and being compared to it. And worst of all she had to actually put forth effort when dealing with Shinji. Looking at the control council. She began to think about pushing a few buttons. How would Shinji react to seeing the room light up maybe give her a gander at the tanks in the room.

"Dr Akagi am I allowed to leave now?" Ritsuko was broken out of her thoughts as Shinji spoke up. Finally dressed hair matted down and wet from the LCL

"The scan is finished I just need to analyze the data now. Your welcome to leave now." The scientists said with out even looking up from the council.

"Um thank you Ritsuko." Shinji said making a glance around the blackened room towards the elevator. The only thing in the room that produced light. Aside from the tank of LCL and the computer terminal Ritsuko was working on.

Shinji was relived when the elevator arrived. It was much to quit and dark in the room. It actually felt kind of creepy sitting in there. At one point Shinji felt as though she was being watched.

Once Shinji arrived at the right floor. She was looking forward to an actual shower. She had been given a towel by the doctor after the test. But the room had been so cold. Shinji had been in a hurry to dry off. And a hot shower sounded very nice.

"Hey Shinji where were you today?" turning around she saw Toji dressed in his jumpsuit. Apparently he had already finished with his tests for the day. And had cleaned up.

Shinji blushed a bit. "I had to run some tests with Dr. Akagi. I'm not supposed to talk about it." She didn't want to go into detail about how. She had spent the last couple of hours naked in a tube of LCL. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would have left by now."

"Yeah I was visiting my sister again." Toji said offhandedly only to quickly regret the comment.

Shinji's shoulders tensed as she had a look of depression spread on her face."How is she doing?"

"Better a lot better. You know. She's going to be released soon so you don't need to be getting upset about it. In another couple of weeks or so she'll be allowed to go back home with me."

"Really that's wonderful."

"Yeah so no more getting depressed about it okay. I don't blame you and neither does my sister. So cheer up everything's looking up." Toji patted Shinji on the shoulder a broad smile on his face.

"Thank you Toji." a grateful smile of her own. "Would it be okay if I visited her with you next time you go to see her?"

"Yeah of course it would be okay. She'd probably start jumping for joy at seeing someone else visit." Toji snapped his fingers an idea forming in his head. "You know what you could do. Is bring her something to eat. She's always complaining about the hospital food. I'm not much of a cook you know."

"I'd more then happy to. Is there anything specific she likes?"

"If its made with sugar she'll eat it." Toji laughed

"Okay. Will you visit her tomorrow. After sync tests?"

"Yeah lets do it tomorrow. Maybe we can drag your boyfriend, along with red and Ayanami."

A blush spread over Shinji's cheeks as she blurted out. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah Nagisa."

"Where not... well I mean that he's um well I" Toji started to laugh as Shinji began to get flustered.

"Ah come on your way passed the just friends stage. They the two of you spend your time. You need to make him take you on a date or something."

"You don't think its wrong that I like a boy instead of girls now?"

"Shinji its your life your free to do what you want with it man. Your allowed to like who ever you want. I don't think it really matters if your dating a boy or a girl. What ever makes you happy right?"

Shinji couldn't help but stare at her best friend and fellow pilot. It was rare Toji had his moments of insight. His words made sense so he had to be right. "Even If I find it a little strange. Nagisa's a nice guy. Dudes weird that's for sure. But he's really happy eating that lunch you made."

Shinji felt warm inside listening to Toji talk. Shinji smiled as she spoke up. "Like how Hikari making you lunch. Made you happy right?

"Right." Toji said shacking his head stopping in his tracks. His brain registering what Shinji had just said. Now it was Toji's turn to be embarrassed. "It ain't like that."

"Really? She seemed really happy to give you that lunch box today." Shinji hummed to her self thinking for a moment. She then turned the tables on the poor helpless jock. "When did she start making lunch for you?"

"Its not that big a deal she said, she always makes extra for her sisters and dad. She asked if Id like some of the extra that's all."

"Oh so your just friends with the class rep."

"yeah friendship"

"With benefits."

"Yeah benefits." Toji barley registered the words coming out of his mouth, before he became a rambling mess trying to explain himself. Hearing Shinji laugh broke him from the ramble long enough to get angry at the girl. "You know what lets just change the subject."

Before Shinji knew it she had arrived back at the apartment. Being escorted by Toji. She had been having so much fun talking with him she had inadvertently walked with him out of nerv with out showering like she had planned. Being walked home by the boy.

After thanking him Shinji walked into the apartment calling out she was home. Only to get no answer. Shinji guessed Asuka was probably spending the night with Hikari. Misato was probably working late again. She was alone in the apartment.

"Wark!" Well almost alone. Feeding Pen Pen a can of sardines. Shinji set out to do some cooking. Intent on seeing Toji and his sister tomorrow. She was sure tomorrow would be a day she would always remember.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you really want to go through with this Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked looking over the report on the latest eva. "Shinji will be sure to hate you."

"I have allowed the scenario to deviate long enough." Gendo looked long and hard at a pair of picture's of Shinji. One before the change and one after. "This is a critical moment to restore the problems made."

"And the fifth child?" That got Gendo's attention as he looked up at the teacher. "His relationship with the third is troublesome don't you think? If things progress any further."

"Irrelevant." The commander of nerv turned his chair away from his teacher. "If the boy is what we suspect. Then he is the same as Rei."

Kozo stood up slamming his hands onto the desk. His face was angry. "I'm not talking about pregnancy Gendo. Aren't you worried that when the time comes the third wont act in our better intention's."

Gendo was quite for a long time. "Your worried that this will be a gamble with our live's?" Gendo stated not asking. He stood up from his chair walking towards the window of his office. "Since I conceived this scenario. We've gambled with more then just our live's. The plan is set and this is the best chance we will have to correct it."

Gendo turned around from the window his face hidden. But the sub commander could hear his voice and the conviction with in. "Inform Major Katsurgi and Dr Akagi to go ahead with the activation of unit 3. As soon as possible."

The old man stood there for a long moment before nodding. "Right away... Commander Ikari."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka was sitting in front of Hikari's T.V. playing a video game. Until the TV winked out. She turned her head a scowl on her face. Hikari had the cord in her hand. "If you want to play video games couldn't you do that at your house?"

"I don't feel like staying there tonight." Asuka huffed out looking down at the controller in her hands.

Hikari sat down next to Asuka. "Is this about Shinji?"

Asuka was indecisive about what to say for a long moment. "Don't be stupid this has nothing to with the idiot." She said in the most condescending voice she could.

"Then why did you punch Nagisa?"

Asuka stiffened before giving out a very Asuka answer. "Because he was being a pervert that's why."

"Really" Nope Hikari didn't by that excuse. She'd seen the foreign girl knock a couple of the boys in class around in the past for being perverts. But this was the first time she'd seen so much rage in Asuka's eye's. Shinji was the connecting dot in a lot of Asuka's behavior. "You don't have to lie to me I'm not stupid Asuka. This isn't about being over protective of Shinji anymore is it?"

Asuka clenched her hands on the controller. Thinking about what had happened earlier. Seeing Shinji and Kaworu kissing. And Shinji trying to defend the boy.

Hikari Saw something wet hit the controller in Asuka's hands. "I'm so weak and pathetic." Asuka said bringing a hand up to her eye's.

Hikari couldn't see Asuka's face it was obsucred by her hair. "What happed Asuka?"

Asuka broke down after that telling Hikari about what had happened. After the last angel attack. "Its my own fault I just forced my feelings on her. I don't even know how she feels about it. Now every time I see her and _him _together I just get so angry."

"There's nothing wrong with what you did."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Asuka looked expectantly at Hikari as though the girl held an answer for the german. And this was a first for the freckled girl.

"I guess the only thing you can do is try and be by Shinji's side. No matter what desecion she make's. And if she chooses him over you. It won't be the end of the world. I'm sure Shinji will still want to be your friend." Asuka diverted her eye's to the ground. That would be her luck regulated to the friends position. But she still didn't want to lose Shinji.

The T.V. flashed back on catching Asuka's attention. "I'm done grilling you. Lets relax for awhile." Hikari picked up the other controller. She wasn't particularly good compared to Asuka but it was still fun to try.

Asuka looked at the controller still filled with doubt. Tomorrow she would confront Shinji about it. Even if the answer Shinji gave wasn't the one she wanted to hear. But she put up a front of confidence.

XXXXXXXXX

Misato looked at there newest acquisition it was being set up for its activation test. She was currently working with Maya to get things ready. Ritsuko wasn't here and wouldn't be for another hour or so. The sun was already rising She had been here all night over seeing the set up of unit 03.

This one would be Toji's unit. Now they had a nice full roster of eva's to combat the angels. The only problem was that the set up and activation test would be happening away from nerv headquarters.

They where burrowing the Matsushiro facility for the test. After what went wrong with unit 04 they wanted to make sure that nerv HQ would be safe. Should unit 03 implode in on it's self.

"We should be finished with the set up by noon today."

"I see looks like well have to barrow Suzahra from school again." Misato's voice held a bit of regret in it, looking at the black eva. Compared to the last one they got. It looked like the traditional eva's they where used to. And yet it still unnerved her somehow much like unit-06 did. _'Is it the eva or the fact we have have five of them now?' _

"Major Katsuragi we've brought the fourth child as requested." A member of section 2 spoke up walking towards her. Toji let out a long yawn.


	10. First time Lost

I do not own Evangelion.

* * *

First time lost.

XXXXXXX

Shinji finished the packing of the lunch boxes. She had her's Asuka's and one for Kaworu. She also had a box with a cake inside. To celebrate the upcoming release of Toji's little sister. Shinji rarely cooked confectionery items. So she was a little nervous about the cake.

The ringing of the doorbell signaled Shinji to the arrival of the others. "Coming." She called out as she tied a string over the box to keep it closed. The door bell began to ring again and again as though there was something urgent happening.

Shinji picked up the lunch boxes and moved to the door opening it. Kensuke was bowing. "Please Misato you have to make me a the next back up pilot please you have to!" Kensuke begged Kaworu was standing behind him with an amused smile.

"Misato's not home. She didn't even come home last night." Neither did Asuka but she was probably staying with Hikari again.

"I knew it they must be working on unit-03." Shinji looked around and noticed Toji was missing. "We found a note on Toji's door saying he wouldn't be showing up today. It's so unfair." Kensuke was ready to start crying both his friends where officially eva pilots and he was being left behind.

"Perhaps There will be a next time." Kaworu said his tone up beat and cheerful but not really caring. About the boys depression watching as he skulked away. Instead his attention on Shinji and the extra box she was holding. "Did you cook a lunch for someone else too?"

It was innocent enough but he felt strange at the idea of Shinji making another lunch for someone else.

"Uh no this is for Toji's sister. I made a cake. I'm going with Toji to visit her." Shinji fidgeted under the curious gaze of Kaworu. The boy hummed. "I was wondering if you would come and join us. She's going to be getting out of the hospital soon."

"I would be delighted to join you in such an endeavor." He said smiling at her. Shinji felt a warm feeling in her stomach as her heart began to beat a little faster.

"And maybe afterword's we could." Shinji started her face turning red as Kaworu stepped forward.

"If it is with you. I'm quit positive. It will be very enjoyable." He brought a hand up cupping the side of Shinji's cheek. "You smell different this morning like sweet bread."

"Iiiii I wwas well I mean I ddid a lot of baking last night." Shinji stuttered out beginning to feel hot and flustered. He leaned in smelling her like a flower.

"It is a very enjoyable scent." Shinji could her him say as she watched his lip. She moved her head towards his. Her mouth so close to his she could feel his breath.

"Hey you two stop making out where going to be late for school." Kensuke called out not at all sounding concerned about school. More jealous of the two eva pilot's then anything else. The bitter side of the boy wanting to ruin there moment.

Shinji backed away her face still red as she stepped away. She noticed the frown on Kaworu's face, and she felt the same at the moment. Shinji looked at him for a long moment until he smiled at her. "Perhaps I could assist you in carrying some of that." He gestured at the bags of stuff she was holding onto.

"Yes th...th..thank you." Shinji said swallowing hard as she handed a bag to him. Walking beside him. On the way to school Shinji felt very antsy. Kaworu made her feel that way all the more as she walked into school.

Asuka walked into the class room just as the bell was getting ready to ring. She saw Shinji at her desk talking to the fifth. Smiling at the boy. As he looked at the contents of a box. He started to reach inside the box only for Shinji to pull it away from him.

"You have to wait. Until later." a pout on his face. "Very well then." he conceded looking intently at Shinji. Asuka frowned walking towards them. Stopping when the boy lifted his head locking eye's with Asuka. He smirked at her

"Hello there are you going to hit me again?" This caught the attention of the third child. Who turned around in her desk looking at the red head.

Asuka felt her self shrivel under the worried gaze of Shinji. It was a mixture of concern fear as though pleading Asuka not to do something rash. "Tch Don't be stupid. I just wanted my lunch." Asuka lied as Shinji's face visibly relaxed pulling out the lunch box from her desk.

"Here you go." Asuka took it with an angry thanks. But stopped when Shinji called out to her. "Asuka" The red head turned around facing Shinji. "Me Toji Kaworu and Rei are going to go visit Toji's little sister after today's synch test. Would you like to come with us?"

Asuka looked at that boy frowning. But looking at Shinji gave the girl certainty. "Sure what ever." Asuka took her seat as the class was called to order. She'd confront Shinji at lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you doing Suzuhara-kun?" Misato asked as he sat in the plug. Waiting as they made final adjustment's.

"I'm doin fine." His stomach growled. Signaling to him that it was finally lunch time. "I'm a little hungry."

"Don't worry the test will be over soon enough." A tech stated as she typed on her keyboard. "We are ready to begin anytime Dr. Akagi."

"Okay insert the plug." Toji felt the plug jerk forward into place. The walls of the plug began to fill with color.

"Graph readout's are normal. Phase one contact is successful." Someone said over the com. Toji rubbed his head feeling a sharp pounding.

"Begin phase two of the activation process." Dr. Akagi commanded as the eye's of the eva lite up "Nerve links are being established all green here."

"Harmonics are stabilizing." an engineer confirmed watching his scree. "Where are approaching the absoulute border line...confirmed. We have" Alarms began to blare

"Were losing harmonics!" Someone shouted out in panic.

"Break the nerve circuits!" Ritsuko ordered running to one of the terminals. "Abort the test!"

The eva in the cage began to move thrashing to try and get free. "Its no good we have high energy reading's!"

"Confirmed...IT BLUE!"

"Eject the plug now save the pilot!" Misato shouted out looking out at the eva turned angle. The back hatch popped open only to be held in place by a web like membrane.

"Error plug wont eject." Misato watched as the eva's eye's glowed an errie red.

"Everyone down brace for impact." She yelled military training kicking in. Pushing herself and Ritsuko to the ground. The eva opened its mouth as the area exploded in a plume fire.

XXXXXX

Shinji sat in her entry plug no shortage of worry. At shortly before lunch several black cars drove right into the school yard right as the Eva's cell phones had gone off. There weren't told much only that there had been an. Accident at the base where Unit-03 would be activated.

The pilots and there Eva's had been immediately mobilized. And since being put into position Shinji hadn't stopped asking question's. Such as where was Misato? Was there an angel involved? Was Toji alright What happened to at the base.

"Who's going to command the mission?" Shinji asked worried how were they supposed to fight with out Misato.

"Stop your worrying stupid we can handle this." Asuka said over his com, In the most comforting way she could.

"Commander Ikari is taking direct command of the mission." Rei's soft spoken voice informed Shinji Shocking Asuka and Shinji.

"Father?" It was a bit surreal sure he was in charge of Nerv. But Shinji never talked to him at Nerv and he never spoke to anyone. The only times the two ever talked was during those rare dinner date's.

On the command bridge Gendo was going over what happened with everyone present. Aoba spoke up "We have visual of the target at mt. Nobe."

"Put the image on the main screen." Gendo ordered as the image of Unit-3 walking appeared on screen. "Send the shut down codes. Force eject the entry plug. A want this problem fixed before the JSSDF get's involved." The commander of Nerv ordered. His hand folded in front of his face.

"Its not working Sir none of the abort codes nor the ejection signals are working." A worried Maya called out

"What of the pilot?" Gendo inquired not very concerned over the situation. Everyone present could feel the cold feeling in the air.

"His heart is still beating. But he's probably not."Hyuga didn't finish his sentence.

"As of right now Unit-03. Will be designated as the thirteenth angel." Gendo ordered causing the bridge crew to look towards the leader in surprise and shock. "Deploy the battle line at Mt Nobe as planned. The target must be destroyed!Unit-02 will be the first line. Unit-00. The second and unit-01 the final line. Unit-05 will remain in the geo front as an emergency line."

It was silent on the bridge for several long seconds. Before Gendo barked out his orders a second time. The bridge crew got to work.

"Target is approaching." Shinji heard over her comm She looked up seeing the angel.

"This can't be right that s eva!" Shinji said in shock seeing it heading towards them.

"Correction that is the thirteenth angel. Your target." Gendo voice rang through her comm.

"But its an eva." Shinji was starting to feel anxious again. "What about the pilot what about Toji?" Shinji asked feeling fear filling her heart. "He's not in there is he?" Shinji heard the scream of Asuka over her speakers.

"Unit-02 has ceased transmitting. Plug has been ejected recovery teams are in route!"

"This isn't happening father?" Shinji called out fear lacing her voice she wasn't sure what she should be doing.

"Unit-01 move in to support unit-00." her fathers cold analytical voice rang out.

"But I?"

"Target confirmed." Rei called out opening fire on the angel.

"Unit-00 do not engage in close combat." Gendo ordered "Roger." Gendo turned his face to Shinji's screen. "Unit-01 move to assist unit-00." Gendo barked at Shinji seeing her shacking her the seat of her plug.

"Contamination in Unit-00's left arm its spreading!"

"Server the left arm immediately."

"But the pilots neural connections are" Maya started only to be interrupted by the cold voice of the commander. "Cut it off now!" Gendo hissed at Maya. Who hesitated before fallowing the order. Rei let out a scream of pain heard by all connected to the fight.

"Rei!" Shinji called out "Unit-01 target is closing in open fire." Gendo pressured watching the battle as unit-03 closed in on Shinji.

"I can't Toji's in there." Unit-03 jumped in the launching its self at unit 01 pushing the purple war machine to the ground. Shinji opened her eye's to see the angel land on all fours. She could see it the entry plug. "Toji!? Father Toji's still in there."

"Irrelevant eliminate the target."As unit-01 got to its feet the possessed unit-03's arms stretched out beyond there reasonable limits. Grabbing onto the Eva's throat.

"Unit-01 is being contaminated!" Shigeru called out. "Pilots synch ratio is fluctuating! Its past 130 150 180!" Maya yelled as panic began to erupt on the bridge. Gendo's eye's widened panic. "Pilot's vitals are dropping brain activity is unreadable."

"Cut all connections to the pilot!" Gendo stood up yelling concern lacing his voice.

"Codes are being denied. We cant stop it!" Hyuga bellowed out re-typing commands again.

"Activate the dummy plug system! It will stabilize the pilot. Well be able to decrease his connection from there" Kozo called out if the dummy plug where activated two signals would be going out not just the one from the pilot.

"But sir its still being tested. Activating it while the pilot is still connected could cause unknown damage." Gendo pounded his hand on his desk. "I don't care do it NOW! SAVE THE PILOT!" That was the last thing Shinji heard as she blacked out

XXXXXXXXXX

Misato opened her eye's the world a blurr she felt light headed. Did she go out drinking again? "Hey Katsuragi!" she heard a strong concerned voice call out to her.

"Kaji?" Her vision swimming as his face began to become clear. "What happened?" She asked eye's adjusting to the flashing red light. Emergency vehicles parked around the area, Helped illuminate his face.

She could make out the frown on his face the grim in his eye's. _'That's not good.'_

"Unit-03 was designated as an angle." The man said grimly. Misato forced her self to try and sit up. A sharp pain shot through her left arm.

"Careful now. You fractured your arm." Kaji said as Misato looked at the arm in question sealed in a make shift cast. The woman let out a frustrated banging her head against her pillow.

"What happened to unit... The angle? Is the pilot?" Misato found her self swallowing. Finding it had to say Toji's name.

"The angel was stopped by unit-01." Kaji said avoiding the question about the fourth child. Saying that got a worried face from Misato She opened her mouth wanting to ask another question but her throat was starting to feel dry. Looking up at Kaji. The man felt his defenses crumble seeing her face. "There where complication's in the battle. I don't know all the details. But Shinji's in the hospital right . And the fourth child."

XXXXXXXXXX

The waves were crashing into the beach. The sand beneath her was so warm. Shinji looked up staring at the sky. The moon was visible from where she was laying. A red line etched across it. Shinji turned her head seeing a woman with brown hair crying into her hands. "Where are you? I can't find you."

Shinji felt warm looking at the woman. It was a familiar feeling of safety. She moved her arm reaching out to the woman. "I'm right here."

The woman lifted her head face red with rage. "NO YOUR NOT." She screeched in heated furry. Grabbing Shinji by the throat trying to strangle the girl.

In the blink of an eye the land scape changed. The sound of train's and warning signs filling her ears. Shinji found her self sitting on a train watching the scenery fly by.

In front of her was a face that was someone familiar. A boy dressed in a white button up shirt and black pants. Sitting across from her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shinji Ikari." The boy identified himself. His brown hair blue eye's staring at her. "Who are you?"

"But I'm Shinji Ikari." Shinji said recognizing herself.

The boy starred at tilting his head in confusion. "Are you?" At that moment the train entered a tunnel. Turning everything to black.

"SAVE THE PILOT!" Images of her father filled her head. He was smiling at her telling her he was proud of her.

"The dummy plug is active."

"Pilots vitals are stabilizing."

"Put the system into combat mode." Flashes of the Angels filled her mind unit-03 strangling her. It hurt she couldn't breath.

"Sir the dummy plug is refusing order's!"

"Unit-01 has gone beserk! It won't stop!" Unit-01 was smashing tearing ripping pulling. Why was there so much blood? "Target has gone quite but unit-01 is still active."

"Make it stop." She muttered out the onslaught of images filling her head became to much to bare. "Make it stop!" Shinji screamed at the top her lungs.

A hand reached out grabbing her arm. Trying to hold her still panic engulfed the girl. Shinji struggled trying to get free her heart pounding. She was having trouble trying to breath as she struggled. Two firm hands grabbed her shoulder holding her still. Something soft and warm covered her mouth. Her breathing started to slow. Everything was starting to slow down. Her eye's glazing over.

Shinji field of vision was filled with a crop of grayish white hair. She could feel warmth spreading through her body. The figure pulled away smiling at her. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Kaworu?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I understand thank you." Kozo hung up the phone. "The third has woken up."

"I see." Gendo said he sounded tired. In an uncharacteristic move, Gendo brought a hand up rubbing his eye's.

"Things are getting more and more out of control. How do you hope to keep the original scenario at this rate?" Fuyutsuki asked looking over the report. The incident with the thirteenth angel had been disastrous. And by disastrous harmful to the commander's scenario.

During the battle Shinji had hesitated and refused to fight the rouge Unit-03. It had gone according to the scenario right up to that point. But When Unit-03 made contact with Unit-01. All hell had broken loose at that point. Activating the dummy plug had saved Shinji's life. But it had sent unit-01 into a bestial rage. Destroying not only the angle but everything in its path until the power ran out. "What do you plan to do about this now. If the third child can't pilot unit-01 then your plan fall's apart right here."

"I am aware of that. I'm having Dr. Akagi look into the problem." Gendo spoke hands folded in front of him. "Her assistant is working on repairing the damage to the dummy plug even as we speak." Gendo was quite for a long moment. Ritsuko couldn't seem to isolate the problem with the eva or Shinji. "Sensei do you know what happened?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you my self. Half the eva is rejecting the third child. But the other half is trying to absorb her. What I can tell you for sure. Is if this goes on any further, I'm not sure the third child will survive the next time she's in the eva." Fuyutsuki would have sworn he saw Gendo's hands clench for the briefest moment. Perhaps a change subject. "What have you told the committee?"

"The official report will say that the eva went berserk. Nothing unheard of for unit-01. Unit-03 having been infected by the thirteenth angel has been terminated. The fourth child has been removed from the rooster."

"And the third?"

"Will remain under observation for the time being." Gendo said in as much steel in his voice as he could put into it.

"Shouldn't be hard since, The fifth has been buy her bedside since the incident." That got Gendo's attention as he looked up at the teacher. He hadn't had any time to check on Shinji being more preoccupied with the aftermath of the battle. "There relationship is getting dangerous."

The commander of nerv turned his chair away from his teacher. "We won't interfere with it. If the boy is what we suspect. Then he is the same as Rei. With the up and coming threat. We may have to rely on his influence to win the next battle."

"What about the S2 engine? If unit-01 doesn't ingest it from the fourteenth then."

"The scenario... may have to be scrapped." Bitterness and regret could be heard In the commander's voice. Things where to far gone to be fixed at this point. Even Gendo in all of his stubbornness could see it. They had missed there best window of opportunity.

Kozo stood shocked the commander was really willing to scrap his original scenario. "What actions will we be taking now?" The sub commander asked cautiously.

"...If my scenario is meant to fail then so will Seele's." Gendo was many things and among them. Was being petty.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaworu pulled away from Shinji looking at his fellow pilot. She looked dazed. He had been quit surprised seeing the girl sit up so suddenly screaming. He had tried to calm her down but the moment he touched her she started to have a panic attack hyperventilating.

The strange boy found himself concerned over the girl. So he decided to help calm her down. He helped slow down her breathing. The kiss had helped slow her panicked breathing down. "I hope you don't mind but I didn't have a paper bag." He said smiling at her only too frown seeing her eye's watering her body shacking. "Is something wrong?"

"I..I.I don't know." Shinji stuttered out bringing her arms up to hug her self. She looked at Kaworu meeting his eye's. A mixture of confusion and worry on his frown a slight frown on his face. Shinji found herself scarred in that moment. "Kaworu...What.. what happened?" her voice a whisper.

"Perhaps it would be best you rest a while longer, you don't look very well." The boy told her his hands taking firm hold of her shoulder's. Shinji found her body being pushed back onto the hospital bed. There was a shift of weight on the bed. Shinji found herself staring up at Kaworu. His face so close to her's. Her heart was racing again. "What happened to you in the eva was most troubling."

"What happened in the eva?" That was another thing that she couldn't recall. She recalled a lot of pain and. Shinji brought a hand to her head it was throbbing in pain. Images of unit-01 tearing apart unit-03. An entry plug in its purple hands. "Toji! What happened to Toji?"

Kaworu frowned in confusion as Shinji pushed him back. Shinji sitting up in the bed grasping at his shirt. "Kaworu please." Kaworu felt odd having trouble trying to meet her eye's. He felt Shinji's hand take his. He suddenly found he couldn't resist what she was asking. "Suzuhara-san did not survive the battle."

Kaworu watched as Shinji became still and very quite. It slowly changed to trembling her eye's watering.

"Your your lying." She buried her face into his chest. As Kaworu listened to her crying. He wrapped his arms around Shinji bringing her closer to him. "I am sorry." He was sorry for Shinji. Suzahra not so much. It was a natural thing for lillum to die.

The boy wondered would he cry if something happened to the girl in his arms?

The two of them stayed like that for almost an hour. They only broke apart when doctor Akagi showed up to check on Shinji. Kaworu was forced to leave. Bidding a farewell to Shinji saying he would see her again soon.

Ritsuko gave Shinji a physical. After which she started asking Shinji question's strange ones. Such as her name age who her guardian was. And many other trivial question's. Who was Asuka, Rei? Who was her father? And then she asked a question Shinji that scarred her.

"Do you recall what happened during the last battle?" Ritsuko asked still looking at her clip board not even looking at Shinji.

"I I don't know. I remember my throat being squeezed. And I...Don't remember anything else." Shinji said looking down holding herself.

"Would you lift up your head." Ritsuko asked Shinji hesitated but did so. Ritsuko looked at Shinji then lifted her chin up. Ritsuko frowned eye's narrowing as she looked at Shinji's neck. There was bruising consistent with a strangling around her neck.

Phantom pain was a phenomenon where the pilot felt the pain of the eva. However it was never permanent or left marks on the pilot like this.

The same thing had happened during the attack of the tenth angel when the eva's wrists had been broken. And Shinji's had been fractured. _'Its getting worse.'_

Nothing about any of this was making sense anymore. And to be honest Ritsuko wasn't sure she cared anymore. After what happened in the last battle The commander had grilled her and hard. Demanding why this had happened to the eve and the third child. And why she hadn't fixed the problem. She didn't have any answers she wasn't sure she could find one.

Hooking Shinji to the dummy system didn't help find any problems. They had taken the eva apart at one point and couldn't find anything wrong. What ever was happening. She didn't know what was causing it. Or how to find it. She was frustrated by it.

And she hated the source of the frustration. Shinji the child changes sex. And all of a sudden she's more important to the commander of Nerv. Taking her out to dinners like Rei. Something goes wrong with the eva and the child and Ritsuko's the one at fault. For not fixing the problem.

"Dr. Akagi?" a quite voice roused her attention. Ritsuko snapped her head at the girl. "What!" Intoned with such venom The girl shrank backwards fear in her eye's.

"..." Shinji began to shake. Ritsuko mentally groaned realizing her mistake. It was getting increasingly harder to deal with Shinji. She had to keep reminding her self. That it wasn't Rei or Yui Ikari. But the boy meek little boy she was dealing with.

She could be as cold as she wanted to be with Rei and the girl wouldn't blink, Gendo never brought it up, if he even knew or cared. Shinji was harder she lived with Misato. Was expressive with her emotion's.

"I'm sorry Ikari-kun." She amended restraining herself. "I haven't had any sleep since the incident." She said making excuses for her bad attitude.

"Is Toji?" Shinji couldn't bring herself to ask the question. An answer she didn't want to know.

Ritsuko turned her back to Shinji, writing on a clip board. "Were still cleaning up. The plug was found but the remains where." There was a strangled sob. Shinji had her hands wrapped around herself.

"Cccan I Can I leave now." Her voice trembling. She wanted to leave, she wanted to find Kaworu. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be in Nerv. She didn't want to be any where near eva.

"You still need to be examined closer." Ritsuko started but stopped what did she really care? Let the brat go and she could work in peace. "But your welcome to go for now we may need you in for some tests." She wasn't going to run anymore tests she was done with this."

The odds where high that Shinji would die next time she got in the eva. Wither or not she did anything to try and prevent it.

"Thank you ." Shinji dressed herself in School uniform. leaving the room quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rei opened her eye's looking at the ceiling. She had passed out from the pain of having her arm or rather the eva's arm cut off. Her right arm still felt numb from the pain. She shifted her head hearing a noise. "Ah your awake. That's good the second child woke up a couple of hours ago."

Rei's eye's narrowed looking at the boy Standing by her bed side. She disliked the fifth child. "Why are you here?"

"Hmm making sure Shinji chan wouldn't have another reason to cry." This statement caused a visible frown on the girls face. "Of course we both know that wouldn't have mattered in your case."

"Why are you concerned for Ikari-kun?" Rei was already aware of his nature she could feel it. Rei had been asked by Gendo to watch the boy. And he had continued to perplex Rei his actions at school nerv with Shinji. His fascination with the girl concerned Rei.

"She's very distrust about Suzahra. Logically she'd be worried about the other pilots as well. I don't like seeing her upset." Rei recalled the battle where she had protected him with the shield. The worry on his face after opening the plug and seeing her alive. Shinji had done the same thing when Asuka had been swallowed whole by the shadow of another angel.

"Ikari-kun holds great concern for others it is in her nature. It is not in your nature." Rei stated factually staring the boy down. Who had smiled and continued to smile since she woke up.

"I suppose that much is true. I could care less for your's or the others state of being." He commented walking towards the door. "I only came because I don't wish to see Shinji-chan cry." Rei watched as the door opened revealing Shinji.

"Kaworu? What are you?" Shinji started looking towards the bed seeing Rei.

"I came to see if Ayanami was awake yet. The same as you." He spoke looking at Shinji. Her face still red. He could see some form of relief work its way through her face.

Rei watched them as Kaworu brought a hand up cupping Shinji's cheek. "I'm glad your alright Rei. I heard Asuka already left." Shinji's voice was starting to crack. As the girl was becoming quite starting to shack.

"Would you like to leave now?" Kaworu asked a shaky nod let the boy know what he wanted to hear. "I will walk you home." Rei watched Kaworu holding Shinji walking her away from the room. "I don't want to go home." Was the last thing Rei heard before the door closed.

"Where is it you want to go?" Kaworu asked looking Shinji over carefully.

"Can I...Could I." Her voice was trembling. "What is it?" He stepped forward tacking her hand. The contact was like a jolt causing Shinji to look up at the boy. "Stay.. with you." She let out squeezing his hand tighter. "I cant go home I I don't want to. I'm sorry I just."

Her rambling was silenced when pulled her towards him capturing her lips in a kiss. "You do not to apologize. You may stay with me."

She hugged onto him. Burying her face in his chest. His shirt becoming damp as Shinji started to cry thanking him. It was a long trip to Kaworu meager apartment. Shinji spent the most of the time leaning on Kaworu for support. Resting her head on his shoulder during the ride on the train. Kaworu lived on the other side of Tokyo-3 Away from Misato's apartment.

"I am afraid I only have one bed. There is a futon in the closet." Shinji barley heard him. Shinji was mildly surprised to see the poor condition of his apartment. It reminded Shinji of the state Rei's apartment.

The floors looked as though they hadn't been cleaned since he had moved in. trash was piled high in the trash can. It wasn't nearly as bad Rei's apartment. Shinji suspected it was only that way because he had not been living there very long.

Shinji on instinct almost started the process of cleaning but stopped her self. Any other time she would have but right now. She was tired the lingering scent of LCL still emanating from her body. "The futon's fine can I use your shower."

"Of course would you like me to join you?" he asked in an innocent tone. Shinji shook her head no, face turning red. "Hm very well then." He showed her the way to the bathroom

It was smaller then Misato's. There was no tub only a shower. A bar of soap sitting on the counter an unmarked bottle that contained scentless shampoo.

It was adequate to clean her body. The hot water of the shower cascading over her body helped relax her. It was enough to distract her for the moment.

Once dried off Shinji didn't bother to put on her undergarments. She found she didn't care fore her state of dress at the moment. The effort required seemed like to much trouble.

Only putting on A discarded shirt on the floor of the bathroom. It was one of Kaworu's it was more then large enough to cover her body. Walking out of the bathroom, she could see the futon he had mentioned laid out with a blanket on top.

Shinji plopped down on it closing her eye's. Pulling the blanket up over her body. She couldn't sleep but kept her eye's closed anyway. Only opening them when the door to the apartment opened then closed. Kaworu was holding several bags. "I bought something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Shinji said rolling over facing away from him closing her eye's again. It was quit for a long time the only sound's where Kaworu's foot steps. Then suddenly the covers shifted as did the futon . Shinji's eye's snapped open, A pair of arms wrapping around her. Rolling over to see Kaworu laying in the futon as well. "What are you doing?"

"Is something wrong. This is what lovers do is it not?"

Lovers? "Yes but were." Shinji grew quit he said lover's. His arms holding her tightly made her feel safe. Every time he touched her It was like electricity ran through her body. It felt natural comforting to be with him. " Kaworu... do you... love me?" She felt very small in that moment.

He frowned his brows furrowed, Right before he smiled at her. Having come to a decision. "Yes I love you."

Shinji's heart beat began to speed up. Shinji found her self wrapping her arms around him hugging him closer. "Do you hate me for what happened?" She asked eye's starting to water.

"No why would I hate you?" Like a damn that had just broken. Shinji had leaned forward kissing him. He was caught off guard for moment.

Kaworu deepened the kiss his tongue sliding into her mouth. Shinji let out a moan as there tongues danced in the others mouth. She felt his hand move along her back. Moving her until he was on top of her.

**XXXXXXX  
****Warning Lemon. **(If you do not like please skip. Thank you)**  
XXXXXXX**

Pulling away to look at the female form beneath him. She was wearing one of his button up shirts Her bust pushing against the fabric showing off the shape of her breast's. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her face was flush her hands roaming over his chest. Snaking there way under his own shirt her hands feeling his chest.

Her hands working to pull the shirt off. He obliged pulling it up and over his head. As he pulled the buttons on the shirt Shinji was wearing apart ripping the shirt appart down the middle. Shinji letting out a gasp As he grabbed a mound of flesh messaging it. Earning a gasp of excitement. He saw her face and froze looking into her eye's.

It was a look he had never seen before. It was predatory as She sat up grabbing his shoulders flipping him onto his back. Shinji captured another kiss from him moaning into it. She felt his hands squeezing her butt. She lost herself letting out a squeal of pleasure. Braking the kiss to nibble and suck on his collar bone. Shinji pulled back feeling his hands grab her breasts.

She was feeling very warm between her legs. She was unconsciously grinding against his pelvis feeling something hard pressing through his pants. Shinji watched as he let out a moan of pleasure.

Kaworu shacking beneath her. He sat up grabbing Shinji by her shoulders pushing her down.

"Kaworu." she cried out in surprise as he ravaged her mouth. Thrusting his hips against her thigh's. It was to much for the both of them. He was groping pinching and squeezing her breasts. Some how in the frenzy they had gotten his pants off.

And the next moment was frightening to Shinji. For many reasons but feeling his touch his tender and hungry kisses. There was some anxiety about what she wanted to do next. But she wanted him all of him. He was starring at her curiously, A little confused. This was new for both of them.

She leaned forward kissing him deeply. She moved her hands down gently touching his member. Kaworu let out a shudder of pleasure. "Shinji-chan!" he called out in a pleasured confusion. She then guided him to her opening. Spreading her legs feeling it push against her entrance. "Kaworu I want you." She whispered as a new sensation filled her feeling him push into her. Shinji let out a gasp of pain. Her hands scratching at his back as she felt him push deeper inside of her.

Kaworu had never experienced such feeling of pleasure before. He let out a long moan the feeling of her nails digging to his back got his attention. Looking down he could see her face. Her eye's where closed, face in pain, she was biting her lip. He stopped moving his hip's. "Are you alright?"

Her eye's snapped open "Don't stop please!" She let out in a labored breath. Her cheeks red, eye's watering, voice quivering. "Kaworu more, I want more of you." She whispered in his ear. It was like instinct took over. His hips moving on there own. Shinji let out a gasp her backs arching. Legs linking behind together around his waist.

His hip gridded against her's. She could feel it feel him inside. It was amazing despite the pain she was feeling it still felt good. He then started moving. It was slow at first but he started picking up speed.

The moments of pain began to disappear with every thrust. Shinji was feeling pleasure like she'd never had before. He was groping her breasts squeezing hard. In between kisses he would suck on on them bitting the nipple.

His member pumping in and out. She could feel it her spreading her walls. With every thrust Shinji began to feel more and more light headed. A strong pressure growing inside. Wanting more and more of him inside her.

His panting filled the room along with her cry's of pleasure. His face was filled with concentration, cheeks flushed eye's filled want. "Shinji-chan!"

"I love you Kaworu!" She cried her voice echoing across the room. Panting with every thrust, her hips grinding against his. Her legs locked around his waist. Holding him tightly not letting go for anything.

She felt it growing with every movement of his hip's. "I love you Kaworu!" She screamed her voice echoing across the room. All of sudden everything released. Shinji was seeing white. He thrusted into her one last time. The pressure that had been growing released all at once. His member twitching inside her, she could feel it pouring inside her. Her body quacking. His hip grinding against her's. She felt so warm inside.

**XXXXXXXXX**  
**End Lemon**  
**XXXXXXXXX**

"Shinji-chan. Are you all right?" He asked tears where pouring down her face. His hand moved to hold her cheek whipping the tears away with his thumb."Your crying again?" The strange thing was she was smiling, leaning into the touch.

"I'll be fine." She took his hand in hers kissing it. Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down. "Will you hold me?" She kissed him feeling his arms wrap around her back. She felt warm and safe in his hold.

"Of course. Anything for you" He obliged pulling her closer. Kissing the crook of her neck. "Prehaps we could do that again?"

"Of course." She said kissing him. "Anything for you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Misato pushed on the gas petal speeding down the road. This whole situation was a disaster. Ideally they still had three usable eva's. No scratch that they only had two. Unit 00 was missing an arm. After what happened she doubted Shinji would be willing to pilot. Well that didn't matter. Not after the papers she just finished signing before leaving Nerv.

Misato let out a long sigh things where not going well. Her arm in a cast. And as of twenty minutes ago they where short two pilots. Shinji was being removed from the rooster until further notice as dictated by the commander. Which meant they where down an eva now. And there reserve pilot was gone.

She slammed on the breaks coming to a stop in the parking lot of her apartment building. "Damn it. Everything's going to hell in a hand basket."

She wanted to kick and scream about how unfair it was. She had already talked to Ritsuko about Shinji's condition. Physically she would be fine that was good news despite what happened to the eva. But mentally was going to be another story. Shinji was friends with Suzahra. She wasn't sure about Asuka, But she suspected the girl would be fine.

As much Misato wanted to act like a child. She couldn't she was the adult and she needed to see how Shinji was handling what happened. Comfort her make sure she wasn't doing something she would regret.

The walk up to the apartment was the longest walk Misato had ever walked. She was dreading it but it needed to be done. Opening the door "I'm home."

The call brought quickened footsteps moving down the hall. Asuka was standing in front of Misato. A look of disappointment crossing her face. "Where's Shinji?" The red head asked.

Misato blinked. "She's not here?" Asuka shook her head. Worry grew over the woman. _'Shinji probably ran away. I need to call section 2_'

Misato made her way passed the girl making her way to the phone. "Yes this is Katsuragi. Do you have the location of the third child Shinji Ikari...What do you mean you don't know where she is!" Misato shouted at the top of her lungs. "I don't care find her!" Misato slammed the phone down.

"What happened to Shinji! Was it the fifth!" Rage boiling under the girls skin.

"What do you mean the fifth child?"

"He was in Shinji's hospital room." She had stopped by Shinji's room at the hospital. The fifth child had been sitting at her bed side. Watching her like a creep. She had attempted to make him leave. He had refused and Asuka had made to punch him. It ended with him catching her fist. And her on her butt. Commenting on how it wasn't very nice to punch someone.

Misato picked up the phone again calling section 2 back. This time asking for the location of the fifth child Kaworu Nagisa. And she was very disappointed to hear they didn't have his location either. That was all the information she needed.

"Come on were going to go and pay the fifth child a visit." Misato said leaving the apartment. She knew the residence of every active pilot. In less then an hour she was parked on the side of the road outside of Nagisa's apartment. "Second floor room 2 B." Misato said aloud to herself recalling the appartment he was supposed to live in. They didn't even get a chance to get into the elevator before she was stopped.

"Where sorry ma'am but you can't go up there." Turning around she saw the exact thing that confirmed her fears. Section 2 was blocking her path.

"And why not?"

"We were ordered not to let anyone up there."

"Who's orders?"

"Commander Ikari's." That was all she needed to hear.

'And why would he order something like that?' Misato thought wondering what was going through the commander's head. Kaji's information or lack there of. His birthday the day of second impact. His lack of information no transcripts from previous schools. Like he just up and appeared one day. Was the boy a spy and the commander offering Shinji up as a distraction for the boy?

The agents phone began to ring. He answered it before ducking off towards the stairs. It was that moment Misato noticed the missing German. Misato gave chase after the agent. Two floors up she saw Asuka backed up against the railing her. She was holding onto it for support her legs where creaking for support.

The look on her face was something Misato had never dreamed of seeing. Asuka's face was marred with pain shook and depression. She looked ready to cry. The man moved to grab Asuka. His back turned to Misato. He never saw it coming he only felt the butt of Misato's gun crashing into the back of his head.

The door to the apartment was open slightly and she could hear voices. Inside familiar sounds of pleasure. Stepping inside she could make out the sound of Shinji's voice. "Kaworu harder please!" accompanied by a moan.

Misato clenched her her hand stepping further into the apartment. Only for her vision to blurr, her head in pain. The last thing Misato saw was a section 2 agent standing over her holding his gun. The world around her went black.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

Authors note:

This chapter was very hard to write. I had some trouble with some minor blocks. But Its finally finished.

As for the lemon it is necessary. to an extent It was very hard to write. and I contemplated wither or not to actually post it. I'm also trying to draw some parallels between Shinji and Misato.

As for why I haven't posted it yet I've been busy. I'm starting school soon so the next chapter may be a while. But the story is almost finished so that's a little bit of good news.


End file.
